Not a Normal Girl
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: Reality and Fantasy suddenly switch places with one girl caught in between. Will she get back to Reality or will Fantasy kill her before she can. EdXOC
1. Chapter 1

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

* * *

Your minds in disterbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Rihanna; Disterbia

Chapter 1 **(Fixed May.23.2010)**

* * *

"Mikayla hurry up!"

The said girl tore her gaze from a pair of cute jeans and jogged to catch up with her friend, "Sorry! But those jeans were cute."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "I sware you can have such a short attention span. Come on we have some time to do things til the concert starts!"

Mikayla pushed some of her dark brown bangs out of her face, "What did you have in mind?"

"We could go to Borders so we can buy some manga!" Her friend suggested.

Mikayla smiled, "Ok!" She agreed.

They walked down the street and crossed a busy intersection of Chicago, Illinois and walked into Borders Books. They went up the escalator and went to the manga section.

"Oh! A new volume of Naruto! And it has Rock Lee on the cover!" Mikayla's friend exclaimed.

"Oh, Alexis you're so weird." She said to her friend who's name was Alexis.

Alexis rolled her brown eyes, "Your one to talk Mrs. Kuma Elric." She said.

Mikayla huffed, so she was just a tad bit obsessed with Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist. Kuma was one of her many nicknames in which her family and friends called her. She could probably make a whole list of nicknames she had but that's not very important right now.

Mikayla looked over to the side and a volume of FullMetal Alchemist caught her eyes. She walked over and picked up the volume three.

"Hey it's your father!" Alexis laughed pointing at Roy Mustang who was on the cover.

Mikayla rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

That joke all started when Mikayla had one of her random dreams. It was a crossover of I Am Legend and FullMetal Alchemist…and Roy Mustang was her father.

Mikayla let out a sigh and looked at her watch, "Lets see, its 7:00pm and the concert starts at 8:00. Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked her friend.

Alexis nodded, "Sure, let me go buy this manga first." She said and walked over to the check out line.

Mikayla took the manga that was in her hand and volumes 11 and 16 to the check out line.

After getting their books they walked over to McDonalds and got something to eat. After eating we started walking to The House of Blues because that's were the concert was being held. I never told you who was performing did I? Chris Brown, Ciara, Ne-yo, and Rihanna are supposed to be singing and dancing.

They get to The House of Blues and get to their seats.

"I'm so excited!" Mikayla said.

Alexis laughed, "Yeah, me too!" She said.

The lights dimmed signaling the concert was starting.

Mikayla let out a scream when Chris Brown stepped out on stage.

After the concert the girls got on a train to go back up to the suburbs on Illinois.

"That was so cool!" Alexis said with a smile plastered on her face.

Mikayla nodded, "Mhm, and I got a Chris Brown and Rihanna t-shirt!" She said, with a smile plastered on her face as well.

About 30 minutes later the arrived at their destination where Mikaya's mother was to pick the two girls up. They stepped off the train with their stuff and found Mikayla's mother waiting for them in her Mitsubishi Montero Limited.

"How was the concert girls?" the Mother asked Mikayla and Alexis.

"It was great! I got some manga at Borders too!" Mikayla answered.

The mother rolled her eyes, "Not again." She groaned.

Mrs. Mitchell wasn't very fond of anime and manga. She thought it was a waste of time and money, but her daughter enjoyed it and she wanted Mikayla to enjoy the things she liked.

Mrs. Mitchell dropped Alexis off at her home and then rode a few blocks and parked the car in their garage.

Mikayla got out of the car and went to her room. She fell on her bed with a sigh.

"I can't wait till the next concert." She thought out loud to herself.

Mikayla got up and went over to her desk. She had gone to the library a few days ago and checked-out a few episodes of FullMetal Alchemist. She put one of the DVD's on the player and sat on her bed. As she did there was a clap of thunder making her jump.

"I'm glad we got in before the storm." She muttered to herself.

As she watched FullMetal Alchemist Mikayla started to get sleepy so she laid her head on her arms (she was laying on her stomach) and dozed off.

* * *

_Amestris_

Edward Elric and his armored little brother; Alphonse Elric ran down an ally way trying to get away from a man named Scar. Al made a rock wall at the opening of the ally way.

"Now, he can't fallow us." Al said, but a few seconds later Scar used his right hand and destroyed the wall.

Ed and Al stood in shock and then ran down the ally. Scar destroyed the ally wall and blocked the Elric brothers' path.

"This is a joke right?" Ed groaned.

The brothers turned around when the heard Scar's foot steps.

"What the hell are you? Why are you going after us?" Ed asked, a serious look in his eyes but behind it all he was scared.

* * *

I opened my brown eyes slowly; my vision blurry. I sit up rubbing my eyes.

_Where am I?_

I looked around and found myself in an ally way.

I look down at myself and saw I was still in my Bears jersey and black shorts and my DC's were still on.

_I must've forgotten to take them off last night._

I stood up and saw my red backpack and some of my stuff spread on the ground. I tried to think back to last night.

"I remember coming home and watching FullMetal Alchemist…my backpack was on the TV stand." I muttered to myself as I picked up all my stuff.

"What the hell are you? Why are you going after us?" I heard a voice say on the other side of all the rubble.

I stopped in my tracks. _Ed…_

I stuffed the rest of my stuff in my bag and peeked over the rubble.

"If there are creators then there are also destroyers." Scar said.

"So you're telling us we have no choice." Ed said transmuting a sword and Al taking a fighting pose.

"You've got guts." Scar said as Ed and Al charged at him, "But you're too slow!"

I stared in shock, what was going on?

_Wait I remember this part!_ I thought as my brain finally clicked.

Scar blew up right half of Al's armor.

"Al!" Ed shouted charging for Scar.

"I said you're too slow." Scar said calmly trying to blow off Ed's right arm, but luckily he had auto-mail.

Scar suddenly stood still and turn towards my hiding place.

I hid behind one of the rocks hugging my legs to my chest.

_Did he see me?_ I thought franticly.

I heard footsteps come closer and closer.

I shut my eyes tight ready for him to blow up the whole rock, which most likely would kill me too.

"What are you doing here girl? Are you here to kill me?" I heard Scar ask, his shadow looming over me.

I turned around slowly to look at him, "No…to tell you the truth…I don't know, how I got here." I replied slowly trying to keep myself from screaming.

"Either way, you've seen too much so you have to die now." He said about to put his head on my head.

I screamed but at the same time Ed tackled him onto the floor.

"Run!" He shouted at me.

I froze, my legs not listening to my brain yelling for them to move; to run like I was running the 100m dash.

A few moments later my legs finally reacted and I ran. But, I didn't get far; actually I didn't even get out of the ally when I heard the sound of metal shattering into pieces.

I stopped in my tracks turning around quickly.

_Ed! _I shouted in my head.

* * *

I'm so glad I finally got around to fixing some of this chapter! Enjoy! Oh by the way if you haven't already noticed it switches POV's frequently. Get use to it because it happends all through out the series. Its mostly between Mikayla's and Ed's but sometimes it will be Al's.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

Chapter 2: **(Fixed May.23.2010) **

**

* * *

**

"Brother!" Al cried as his brother fell to his knees.

"I'll give you a moment to pray." Scar said then turned to me, "Then it's your turn, even if you run I'll find you."

"Sorry but there isn't a god I want to pray to." Ed said, looking at the ground, "You're only after me right? My little brother Al and that girl, are you going to kill them too?"

"If there are obstacles I will remove them, but for now I only have business with you FullMetal Alchemist. And that girl," Scar paused to turn to me, "I guess I'll let her go. I'm feeling nice today."

"Really? Then promise me...That you won't touch my little brother." Ed said.

"I will keep my word." Scar said.

My eyes were wide but then I calmed down a little.

_Ed doesn't die yet_…I thought with a mental sigh of relief. I got tense again.

_But, what if I messed up his chances of survival._ I thought franticly.

"Brother what are you doing! Run away!" Al shouted to his brother.

Scar's hand reached out to touch the top of Ed's head.

"Stop it! Get up and run!" Al kept shouting.

I stood there mortified, _What if I messed up his chances of living. Is he going to die? It would be my entire fault if he did._

All theses thoughts raced through my head.

A gunshot went off breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around to see Colonel Roy Mustang.

"That's as far as you go." Roy said, "That was a close call FullMetal."

I let out a sigh of relief and slumped to my knees. I stared at the ground in shock trying to remember what just happened in the last 10 minutes.

"I don't understand. Why are you only targeting the alchemist that have a state license?" Roy asked.

"No matter what, if you intend to interfere I will eliminate you too." Scar said with a scowl on his face.

"Interesting." Roy said throwing his gun at Riza and put on his white gloves that have an alchemy circle on it.

"Colonel Mustang!" Riza exclaimed trying to tell him something.

"Mustang…As in the state alchemist?" Scar questioned.

"Indeed! Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." Roy said proudly.

Scar attacked Mustang with a smirk on his face.

"You know that I am the Flame Alchemist and yet you dare to fight me!" Roy shouted ready to send out a bolt of fire.

Riza tripped Roy and he barely missed Scars hand. Riza got out her guns and started shooting Scar.

"What do you think your doing!" Roy shouted.

"You're worthless when its raining so stay back sir." Riza said seriously.

"Oh yeah, when it's as wet as this you can't make a spark." Havoc said.

I didn't move from my spot still trying to decipher what was happening before my eyes. I was basically oblivious to half the things that was going on around me.

The next thing I knew there was a gigantic crater in the ground and Scar was gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" Riza asked coming over to me.

I look up at her; still in my slumped position on the ground.

"Y-yeah…just a little shocked." I stuttered.

Riza studied me; she saw my light brown skin then saw my brown eyes. She then saw my weird attire and thought nothing of that. At first glance I must look like an Ishballen.

I blinked, "Yes?" I asked.

Riza shook her head, "Its nothing."

"Alphonse!" I heard Ed shout.

I looked over and saw Al leaning against the ally wall; half of him destroyed.

"Al! Are you ok?" Ed asked frantically.

"You are so stupid brother!" Al said punching Ed.

I let out a sigh knowing this would go on for a few minutes.

After a few minutes of their bickering I stood up trying to calm myself down.

"Hey." Ed said walking over to me with a coat draped over his shoulders, "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not hurt." _Just confused_.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yes." I said giving him a reassuring smile…he seemed to buy it.

Roy walked over to me; looking me over.

"Your not Ishballen but you have light brown skin." He said.

I nodded, "I'm not Ishballen." _I'm African-American_

"Then why do you have almost the same characteristics?" He asked.

I let out a sigh; I knew it would come to this.

They took Ed, Al, and I took Roy's office.

"So explain to me…why do you look Ishballen?" He said.

I looked at the ground trying to find the right words.

"I-I'm not from here." I managed to stutter out.

Wait, since when do I have all people stutter?

I managed to glace up and see his confused face; the whole room was silent.

I inhaled a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and exhaled slowly…it worked.

"I'm from another…world I guess you could say. Its not ran by the military but by the president. It has modern technology." I paused and went through my red backpack and pulled out volume three of FullMetal Alchemist, "In my world you're a show and a book. See." I said putting the manga on Roy's desk.

Roy looked at it and scanned through it. He looked shocked, "Your right."

I nodded, _no dip_

They priceless looks on their faces was very amusing.

"So that means I'm the main character right." Roy said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

"Wrong. You're like a secondary character. You show up very often. Ed and Al are the main characters." I said gesturing to Ed and Al who were sitting a bench.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked.

I nodded and let him see the book.

"I can't read it." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Roy, "Could you read it?"

Roy nodded.

"I see pictures…but no words." Ed said.

"Oh! Maybe because you're the main character and your not allowed to!" I said.

Ed shrugged, "Maybe." He muttered.

Roy went serious as he talked to Ed and Al.

I sat on the bench on that was next to Al.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Hughes asked.

I looked up as the mention of "The girl".

Roy looked at me, "What's your name?"

"My name is Mikayla. Mikayla Mitchell." I said.

"Then what do you think Mikayla? Since you basically know what's going to happen. Or can you just tell us the outcome." Roy said.

I thought about it, "I'm not telling you guys anything about what's coming up next. I will let it play out…let the story unfold like it's suppose to. But, I think I should go with Ed and Al so I can help them on their journey." I said. _Also because I think it would be awesomely awesome._

Roy nodded, "Very well."

"What do you mean very well? That girl can't come with us!" Ed shouted.

"This girl has a name and her name is Mikayla! Say it with me, Mi-Kay-la. Mikayla!" I shouted glaring at him.

"What ever! It won't matter cause your not coming with us!" Ed shouted back.

"Yes she is FullMetal and you can take that as an order." Roy said.

Ed growled, "Fine, what ever. Can't wait till she gets killed 'cause I'm not saving her." He said harshly.

I growled, "See if I care!" I shouted making my way over to the door, "Tell me when you're ready to leave!" and with that I marched out.

"You really did it now brother." Al said to Ed.

Ed scoffed, "What ever, she'll get over it."

Hughes sighed, "What are you Elric brothers going to do now?" He asked.

"Well…I want to fix Al's armor, but I can't use that technique with out this arm." He said.

"Shall I fix you?" Armstrong said flexing his muscles.

"I'll pass." Al said.

Ed sighed, "Well I guess I have to go to my mechanic."

"But first we need to find Mikayla." Al said.

Ed sighed again, "Right…"

* * *

The next day Ed, Al, and I were escorted to Resembol.

Al had to sit with the sheep while Ed, Armstrong, and I sat with the rest of the passengers.

_Poor Al_. I thought to myself as I looked at Al who was in a crate.

"Its cheaper on the travel fees if he is treated like luggage." Armstrong said.

I let out a sigh, "Oh lord…" I muttered.

A few minutes later we took our seats on the train.

Armstrong and Ed sat on a bench/ seat while I sat across from then. I closed my eyes as I listened to Hughes (who had just walked up to the train window) and Ed talk.

I had gotten over what Ed had said to me yesterday. I could take care of myself anyway.

I felt someone stare at me.

"Take a picture it last longer." I said opening my eyes to see Ed staring at me.

Ed scoffed, "I'll pass. You'll most likely break the lens." He said.

I growled, "So you're calling me ugly?" I exclaimed though trying to keep my voice low.

Ed looked at me strangely for a minute then he realized what he said, "N-no! I didn't mean it that way Mikayla, honestly!" he said frantically.

I gave him a look, "Yeah, what ever." I said and looked out the window completely ignoring Ed and everything around me.

_I knew I wasn't pretty…you didn't have to tell me that._

A few minutes later I dozed off.

* * *

"Mikayla, time to wake up!" Ed shouted in my ear.

I screamed and fell off the seat, "What was that for?" I shouted at him.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Ed shouted back.

"Now, now children. Let's not fight." Armstrong said.

"Don't call me a child!" Ed and I shouted at the same time.

We got off the train and headed to Winry's house.

"I think you'll really like Winry, Mikayla." Al said from the crate he was being carried in.

I smiled at Al, "Yeah." _Pft, no. I never did like Winry._

We finally get to a yellow and white house and see a black dog and a short old women waiting.

"Hey granny." Ed said with a smile.

"Hello Ed, I see your as short as ever." She said with as smile.

"Who are you calling short you half-pint hag!" Ed shouted with an anime vain.

"EDWARD!"

Ed stopped in is tracks, "Crap..."

All of a sudden a wrench was chucked at Ed's head and hit him dead on.

I fell out laughing as Ed started yelled at Winry.

"Mikayla that's not funny!" Ed shouted getting in my face.

"Yes, yes it was." I said laughing harder.

Ed growled, "What ever."

* * *

My glare went from Winry to Mikayla who was laughing at me.

_Though I have to say she's really cute when she laughs. _

I slapped myself mentally, _What am I saying? She's just some annoying girl._

Later that day Winry and Pinako were re-building my arm and had to adjust my leg cause I got taller...yeah! I got taller!

In the mean time I sat out side with Al, Mikayla, and Den; Winry's dog.

I glanced over at Mikayla, she was looking up at the sky...almost as if she was in a trance.

"Mikayla?" I said.

She blinked that looked at me, "Yeah?" She asked.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Just making sure your still with us." I said.

She rolled here eyes, "Ha, ha your so funny Ed." She said sarcastically then look back up at the sky.

I looked up at the sky, "Gee, I feel like Shikamaru..." I muttered.

"Who?" Ed asked.

I looked at him, "Oh he's just another anime character from the show Naruto."

"Is that show the same as this one?" He asked, "God that sounds so weird to say,"

I shook my head, "Nope, its totally different." I said, I giggled a little, "Still shocked?"

"I don't think I'll ever get over it."


	3. Chapter 3

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

Chapter 3: **(Fixed May.23.2010)**

* * *

"Its so boring around here..." Ed muttered as he looked up at the light blue sky.

"Things have been so rough lately, maybe taking it easy is not a bad idea." Al suggested.

"I'm not the kind of person that takes it easy." Ed exclaimed; flailing his arm and legs on the ground.

I giggled, "That's for sure."

"I know! If your so bored why don't you visit mom's grave?" Al suggested.

"Visit mom's grave? But what about you? Your in no condition to go any where." Ed said.

"I don't want to have to ask the major to carry me so I'll stay here with Mikayla. We're leaving for central as soon as your auto-mail is finished right? You shouldn't miss this opportunity to go pay your respects." Al said.

"Your right. I guess I'll go over there for a little bit." Ed said softly.

Ed had left a few minute ago and that left me and Al sitting outside alone.

_I wonder what my family is doing...I-I wonder if they miss me..._ I thought to myself. I knew they probably did.

"Mikayla is there something wrong?" Al said; snapping me out of out my thoughts.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "No, I was just thinking about my family."

"I bet you miss them. They must be worried sick over you." Al said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah," And then it hit me, "My laptop! I'm so dumb!"

"Huh?" Al said confused.

I ran inside to get my red backpack and then ran back out and sat next to Al again.

I took out my laptop and turned it on.

"Mikayla...what's that?" Al asked.

"This is a laptop Al, its basically a computer except portable, also mine is way more updated then the computer here." I said as I started up the internet.

"Oh, I see. So you guys have better technology in your world?" He said, "That's so cool!"

I nodded, "Yep." I said.

_Hey Mom,_

_I hope your not worrying too much about me. You'll never believe where I am! The FullMetal Alchemist world! That's why I'm not home...in my room...yeah...Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll try to find a way home but right now I don't think that's possible. Don't worry I'll try thought. _

_I know you most likely don't belive be but please! You have to trust me! _

_love you,_

_Mikayla_

I sent the e-mail then shut down my computer.

"What did you just do?" Al asked me.

"I e-mailed my mom telling her that I'm ok." I said.

"E-mailed?"

"Yeah, its when you type a message on the computer then send it to someone using the internet." I explained.

"Oh." He said still confused.

* * *

Later that day after Ed got home Winry and Pinako sat Ed down and got ready to put his auto-mail on him.

"One."

"Two"

"Three!" They shouted and then connected the nerves.

I put my Naruto manga down as I watched.

"All done! How's it feel?" Pinako asked.

"Feel's good." Ed said stretching.

Winry started babbling on and on about auto-mail maintenance.

_Shut the hell up already._ I thought as I tried to drown her out by fallowing Ed who was going to go fix his little brother.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Winry exclaimed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Al!" Ed shouted as he dashed away.

By time I had gotten outside where the two boys and the major were Al was already good as new.

"Shall we?" Ed sad braiding his hair.

Al took Ed by his arms and flipped him over but he landed on his feet.

"What's this? A brothers' quarrel?" Armstrong asked.

"No, I'm sparring to make sure my arm and leg more correctly." Ed explained.

I put my manga away and stood up from my sitting position on the ground.

" I want to practice." I said.

"What's the point? You'll just loose." Ed said.

I glared at him, "No I won't! Just try me!" I said getting into a fighting position.

At first I didn't think he was paying attention; right when I let my guard down he attacked me.

I let out a scream and was barely able to dodge his punch. He took his foot and tripped me so I fell on my face.

"Ow." I muttered as I stood up.

"I told you you'd loose." Ed said with a smirk.

I growled and stomped my food, "Again!" I demanded.

"What! What do you mean again!" Ed shouted.

"I want to spar! If I'm going to be going on missions and stuff with you I'm going to need to lean alchemy and how to fight!" I said.

Ed charged again with his fist reared back but I was ready for him this time.

I dodged him by stepping to the side and then throwing a punch at him.

"Come on I know you can do better then that." Ed taunted as he caught my fist.

I took my knee and I kneed him in the gut; making him let go of my fist.

"Yeah, I can do better then that." I said with a smirk letting my guard down.

"I guess that means I w-" I was cut off by the tip of Ed's auto-mail blade at my neck.

"Never let your guard down. You've done it twice now. If this was a real battle you'd been dead." He said and then took me blade away from my neck.

My face went from a look of shock to a scowl, "Th-that was uncalled for." I stuttered.

* * *

I watched Mikayla's face go from a shocked expression to a scowl, "Th-that was uncalled for." She stuttered looking away from me.

I chuckled, "If you say so."

She then looked at me with determination burning in her chocolate brown eyes, "I want to keep practicing."

I couldn't help but smile a little at her.

After about three hours of sparing and teaching Mikayla the basic alchemy skills we all staggered inside the house and sat down to eat. I have to admit, Mikayla catches on to things very quickly, it's impressive.

* * *

"So you guys spar whenever you have some spare time? No wonder your auto-mail breaks down so fast! Mikayla do you always spar with them?" Winry asked.

_Apparently she doesn't know I haven't been here no more then about two or three days..._

"No, not all the time. I usually sit out." I lied while Ed shot me look like, 'Aren't you going to tell her?' but then left it alone.

That night I sat next to Ed's head while he slept on the couch.

_He looks so peaceful..._ I thought to myself then giggled as he scratches his stomach in his sleep.

"Aw Ed...you'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping with your stomach out." Al said.

"Its almost as if you're his parent Al." Pinako said.

"I can hardly tell which one of you is the older brother." Winry said putting a blanket over Ed.

"It's true. Its not easy having such a high maintenance older brother." Al said.

"How old are you guys now?" Pinako asked, Al.

"I'm 14 and Ed's 15." Al replied.

Pinako then looked at me, "How old are you, Mikayla?"

"I'm 15." I replied respectfully.

* * *

The next morning after getting dressed and eating is was time to head out.

"Thanks for everything granny." Ed said to Pinako.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Where's Winry?" Al asked.

"She did so many all-nighters that she's still asleep. She I wake her up?" Pinako asked.

"Don't bother. If you woke her up she'd just go on and on about auto-mail maintenance." Ed said.

_I wonder if I should tell him about the missing screw...nah_

We got on the train and made our way to Central to get a book that Dr. Marcoh had told us to look at about the philosopher stone.

**(Yes by the way I left that part out cause I was using it as a flash back type thing...)**

_Should I tell them? Should I tell them that the library burnt down and the secret to the philosopher stone?_, I asked myself then shook my head mentally, _No, that's how the story has to play out...I can only give advise and little hints. That's all_.

"Where finally in Central!" Ed shouted as we got off the train.

"Major Armstrong, we've come here to escort you." A woman with short brown hair said giving Armstrong a salute.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant Ross, and you as well Sergeant Brosh." Armstrong said.

"And this must be the FullMetal Alchemist?" Brosh said walking over to Al.

"My name is Maria Ross, it's an honor to meet you, sir." Maria said.

"Denny Brosh, reporting sir. I can see where you go your nickname! Very dignified." Denny said as Ed started getting mad.

I rolled my eyes, _Oh geez_

Al, Armstrong, and I pointed over to Ed.

"Him?" Maria asked.

"That little guy over there?" Denny said.

After we said our good-byes to Major Armstrong we all piled into the a military car.

"I never caught your name." Maria said looking at me.

"My name is Mikayla." I said.

Denny looked at Al, "Why do you wear armor?"

Ed, Al, and I exchanged looks, "Its a hobby." We said in unison.

Maria and Denny started muttering stuff and I knew it was about Al's 'Hobby'.

"There it is!" Ed shouted pointing at something out the window.

"Ah, yes, that's the National Central Library in the nation. They say would take more then a hundred lifetimes to read the entire collection of books contained within. The first branch where you two are headed is just to the west of here. Research, data, historical records, and lists of names were stored there...However, just yesterday the entire collection was burned down. It appears to have been arson." Maria said as Ed and Al stared at the building in shock.

I looked at the ground with a sigh.

We went to a library type place (I really didn't know what it was) and they told us to go to Sheska's house.

_Sheska...Oh I remember her now!_


	4. Chapter 4

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

Chapter 4: **(Fixed May.23.2010)**

**

* * *

**

We walked up to Sheska's house and knocked on the door.

"No answer, maybe she's not home?" Denny said.

"That lights on, so she should be here," Ed said, opening the door, "Hello?"

"Whoa! Look at all the books!" I said in shock. _That's not healthy..._

"Someone actually lives here?" Denny said surprised.

"Ms. Sheska! Are you here?" Maria shouted as we started looking around the book infested house.

All of a sudden we heard a small voice call for help.

"Did you guys here that?" I asked looking at a stack of books.

"Help..." The voice said from under the books.

"Someone's buried under there!" Al shouted as we started digging through the books.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I accidentally tripped over the books. I thought I was going to die under there! Thank you very much!" Sheska said when we dug her out of the books.

"You're welcome." I said panting on the ground.

After a few minutes of pointless talking Ed finally asked Sheska about the research documents;

"Do you know anything about some research documents by Tim Marcoh?" He asked.

Sheska thought for a few seconds then clapped her hands together in realization, "His note were the only handwritten documents among all the printed books. Someone had filed them incorrectly so I remember then quite well!"

"So it really was that branch...and that means its burned to ashes..." Ed said with anime tears.

"Don't get upset yet, Ed." I muttered.

"So you wanted to read the research notes? I remember what was in them. The whole thing." Sheska said.

I snickered at Ed and Al's shocked expression (If Al could show emotions he would be in shock)

"Huh!" They said in shock.

"I have a photographic memory. All I have to do is read something once and I can remember everything! It will take some time but would you like to transcribe for you?" Sheska asked.

_I want a photographic memory..._I thought to myself.

"Thank you bookworm!" Ed shouted.

_That's nice to say..._

About two days later Sheska was ready with the research documents.

"She really did it." Al said shocked.

"There truly are some amazing people in the world, huh, Al?" Ed said shocked as well.

* * *

Its been a week and Al and I still haven't deciphered Marcohs' document.

"Mikayla, can't you tell us the answer?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"And why not?" I shouted.

She looked at the floor and I automatically regretted yelling at her.

"I told you I can't...and I won't. You'll find out soon." She said; her bangs coving her eyes.

"Come on just a hint?" I asked softly.

She looked at me seriously, "Do you not know what the meaning of no is?"

"Not when It comes to this." I said.

She took a book out of her backpack and started reading it.

_I guess she was serious about not giving me any answers..._ I thought with a sigh.

I couldn't help but watch her though...the way her brown hair flowed down her back, the way her chocolate brown eyes shifted as she read the page, the way her light brown skin looked so smooth...

_I really need to stop thinking now... _I thought trying to restrain myself from banging my head against the table.

Why do I keep thinking like that? This doesn't make any sense! Ever since she came here I get that weird feeling in my chest when I look at her. I've only been traveling with her for a few weeks!

"Um." A small voice muttered from the door way.

Al, Mikayla, and I turned to see it was Sheska and Denny.

"Sheska?" I questioned.

"I heard that you three would be in here," She said bowing a little. "Thanks to you Mr. Edward I was able to transfer my mother to an excellent hospital! I really don't know how to thank you!"

"No, sweat. It was nothing." I said.

* * *

"This can't be!" Was the first thing I heard when I was forced up.

I fell off the chair I was in and landed on my butt with a sigh. _He must of deciphered the document. _

Denny and Maria rushed into the room.

"Is everything alright? Have you been fighting? Please calm down..." Denny said.

"No that's not it." Al said softly.

"Then are you frustrated 'cause you can't decipher the code?" Maria asked.

"They did decipher the code." I said standing up.

"Really? Then that's good!" Denny said.

"There's nothing good about it!" Ed shouted, "This really is the work or the devil. Dang it Marcoh what the hell where you thinking?"

"What's wrong?" Denny asked with a concerned look on his face.

"The main ingredient for the philosopher stone is a living human being!" Ed said looking at the ground; his bangs covering his eyes.

Ed's honey colored eyes suddenly looked at me sharply.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mikayla! Why?" He yelled.

"Why? You'd find out any way." I said looking at the ground.

I hated when he yelled at me even though I have told him repeatedly there are just some things I can't tell him. He might be my favorite character from this show and he might be adorable, but I refuse to cave and in danger ruining this whole show.

"All those days! All those hours of trying to decipher the code! And for what? To find out the main ingredient is a living human! You could of told us!" Ed shouted at me.

"Ed, calm down, if Kayla couldn't, she couldn't." Al said trying to reason with his older brother.

Ed glared at me, "What ever. She couldn't have told us Al! She has information that we need!"

"She can't Ed-"

"And why not? Yes she could! Stop sticking up for her!" Ed shouted at his younger brother.

I had heard enough, I walked out of the room with my backpack in hand.

_If I stay with Ed and Al...if I stay with Ed...all were going to do is fight..._

I walked around the town aimlessly trying to calm myself down and keep myself from crying.

_Ed, why can't you understand! I'm just trying to…well…not exactly help but in away I'm save your butt from suffering through something you weren't intended to stuffer through. _I thought to myself. I stopped short and sighed. I sat on a bench and burried my face in my hands, _But…what if I told them and something good came from it! What if I could save him and Al from something painful but the plot went on the same way!_

I let out a staggered breath and whispered, "This is really stressful…"

* * *

Its been about two days and I haven't seen Mikayla. I have to admit...I'm worried about her.

I laid on the couch as Al said on the other side of it.

"Big brother, you should eat something." Al said.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm tired of this." I said softly.

"Yeah."

"Its like." I raised my auto-mail arm up to the fan, "Just when I think our goal is within reach, it slips right through our fingers. Its happened time and time again. And when we had it right in ours hands the truths comes and laps us in the face."

**I put metal arm over eyes, "I wonder if were going to stay like this forever..."

* * *

**

Author's Corner:

I'm so glad I finally got around to fixing chapters 1-4. I know there aren't many major changes but i decided to go back and make things a little neater and fix what ever grammar mistakes i could find. Don't be shy to point out any of my mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

* * *

Fixed July 14 2010

* * *

I stood outside the door of the room Ed and Al stayed in.

"No need to be shy, Mikayla!" Major Armstrong said then jacked the door open.

_In the world?_

"I heard all about it Edward Elric!" Armstrong shouted with anime tears.

I let out a long sigh and messaged my temple, _this is going to be a long day._

I felt eyes watching me, I looked up to meet Ed's gaze. His eyes were soft...almost as if apologizing for what he did.

I let out a silent sigh and nodded a little.

I saw his eyes light up just a bit.

I sat at the table that was in the room and zoned out. I knew what was going to happen...we were going to Laboratory 5.

* * *

Later that night, **after Major Armstrong told us specifically not to, **we went to Laboratory 5.

_Yes! More danger! That's just what I need!_ I thought sarcastically.

Al lifted Ed and I over the wall; then Ed sent down some barbed wire down so Al could get over.

"Now how do we get in?" Ed muttered.

"There." I said pointing to a vent.

Al helped Ed into the vent then me.

"Its tighter then I expected." Ed muttered.

"Yeah and looking at your butt the whole time doesn't make it any better." I muttered.

"Then stop looking at my butt!" Ed shouted.

I rolled my eyes, _That's kind of hard when your right in front of me..._

"If I was normal sized, I wouldn't be able to fit at all. I sure am glad I'm sma-" Ed stopped in mid-sentence and his head against the metal vent.

I snickered, _He almost called himself small, ha, ha._

A few minutes later we found a vent opening.

Ed jumped down then looked up when he saw I didn't fallow him, "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded nervously, "Yeah..."

"Then come on! Or are you scared of heights?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of heights...I'm just afraid of **jumping **from heights." I said.

Ed sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok then...jump and I promise to catch you."

I nodded, "Ok."

Ed held his arms out; I closed my eyes and jumped.

"Oh come on its not that far of a jump." Ed said.

I opened my eyes, "So?"

He rolled his eyes and put me down, "There's just enough light to illuminate the floor."

We down the hall a little ways, dodging traps as we went.

"Crap..." I muttered.

"What is it?"

"Where about to be attacked by a giant bolder..."

"What!"

As if on cue we heard rumbling from down the hall.

"Crap.."

"Run!" I shouted as I took off sprinting with Ed right behind me.

The boulder was faster but we were able to get to the side of the hall; lay down, and miss the boulder.

_Never again..._

_

* * *

_

After we dodge the boulder we found or selves in a room with an alchemy circle on the floor.

"What is this place? Could this be where they transmute the philosopher's stone?" I wondered out loud.

"It is." A voice said, "I don't know who you two are, but you seem to know much about the stone...two much. I have been entrusted to guard this place. For now, call me number 48. My orders are to eliminate any intruders who trespass here. I'm sorry I have to do this to you kids."

"I'm sorry too." I said, I took my glove off my auto-mail hand then made it into a sword, "Mikayla, go stand by the door where its safe."

"But, Ed!" She protested.

"Go!"

She looked like she was going to say something else but just sighed and ran to stand by the door.

"Well then...lets see your skills." 48 said standing right in front of me.

**(I'm not good at fight scenes so were skipping to the end of the fight. I'm skipping to the part where 48 gets, "Killed")**

"Ed!" Mikayla shouted running over to me.

"Ow." I groaned.

48 was just about to tell me who made the stone when two razor sharp nails went threw his helmet and killed him.

My eyes went wide with shock and I felt Mikayla tense up behind me.

"Lust." She whispered.

"Now, now, 48, don't talk about things that don't concern you." The women I assumed was Lust said, "What troublesome kids, how did you find out about this place?"

* * *

A/N: I really only fixed some grammatical errors and some sentences i didn't like. I don't catch a lot of stuff so there are probably some more.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

* * *

Fixed July 14 2010

* * *

A loud explosion is all that could be heard.

"An explosion! Sergeant we have to evacuate!" Maria shouted, "What are you doing? Run!"

"My brother and Mikayla are still inside!" I shouted.

"Don't be a fool! If you go in there, you'll be crushed too!" Maria said trying to pull me away from the exploding building.

"Hello there, I came to deliver a package." A boy said coming out of the rubble with Ed and Mikayla slung over his shoulder.

"Brother! Mikayla!"

"His wounds aren't too bad, but he's losing a lot of blood, so you'd better get him to a hospital quick. And the girl is just knocked out but she is but she does have some cuts here and there." He said before handing them to me.

I groaned, _Where am I? _

I sat up and saw I was in a hospital gown, _The hospital?_

I looked around and saw an empty bed beside mine and Maria sitting in a chair.

"I see your up. How are you feeling?" She asked.

I smiled a little, "I'm fine. I'm little sore though."

Maria sighed, "That's what you get for going into laboratory 5."

I noticed my left thigh was bandaged up and so was my right forearm. When did I get cut? It must have been during the explosion.

Ed soon came into the room with bandages all over him.

"Where'd you go?" I asked him.

"I went to call Winry so she can fix my arm." He replied laying down on his bed.

"Oh." _No! I don't want Winry to come! I hope the train crashes and everyone except her lives!_

Wow…that sounded evil…

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, _I need more sleep..._

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

I groaned and opened my eyes a little, "Did you really have to shout..."

"No one told me you were hurt this badly!" She shouted, her voice full of concern as she walked over to stand by Ed's bed.

After that a basically tuned them out by turning to my side, _Don't worry, Kayla's ok, she didn't get hurt, she just laying her in a hospital bed for no good reason. Nope, no reason at all. _

"You didn't drink your milk." Winry said annoyed.

"I hate milk." Ed replied.

I got out of bed and walked (more like limped a little because my leg felt funky with the bandages) over to Ed; everyone stared at me wondering what I was doing.

I reached down and grabbed Ed's milk and chugged it.

"Mikayla!" Ed shouted.

I put down the empty cup and walked back to my bed and laid down.

"Sorry, I was thirsty." I said with a smirk knowing that Ed was completely disturbed.

"She just chugged milk...That's gross! Why would you drink that!" Ed shouted.

"'Cause milk is **good**." I said.

"No, Its not!"

"Hey! Be glad at took the milk off your plate!"

"But still! You literally **chugged **milk!"

"Yeah! It was to gross you out cause I was bored!"

"What! You sadistic women!"

"What you call me?"

"I called you a sadistic women!"

By this time I was pinching Ed's cheek, we suddenly heard the door open and close and saw Al walk away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Ed said.

Later on I fell asleep while Winry fixed Ed's auto-mail.

"Mikayla."

I groaned, _Sleep must me illegal here..._

I sat up and looked at Ed, "Am I not allowed to sleep?"

"No, your are."

"Then let me."

"I have a question."

"Then ask!"

"Is there something wrong with Al?" He asked, with a worried expression.

I let out a sigh and turned to my side away from him, "Nothing's wrong with him." I lied and went to sleep with Ed muttering to him self.

"Hey Ed! Heard you snuck a girl in!" I heard Maes yell.

I woke up with a tick off look on my face but I didn't sit up. I laid on my side, looking at the wall.

"She's my auto-mail mechanic!" Ed shouted.

"So you hooked up with your mechanic?" Maes asked.

I glared at the wall at that comment, _I hope he doesn't..._

"No!" He protested.

I was so glad when Maes took Winry to his daughters birthday party.

"Mikayla, why can't you tell me anything." Ed said, barely over a whisper.

I shifted so I was staring at the ceiling, "Because I can't."

"And why not?" He shouted.

I tried not to shout at her, but I was irritated that she never told me anything. For all I know I could die at anytime. Wouldn't she tell me that?

"Because it would ruin the whole plot an-" She started but I cut her off.

"And what if I die?" I said.

"You don't...I'd tell you that." She said.

"Promise?"

She sat up and smiled at me, "I promise."

I smiled back at her a little, there was just something about her that when she smiled, it made me want to smile back.

We sat in a awkward silence after that. Mikayla got up,

"I'm going to go to the roof. I'll be back soon" She said, taking her red backpack.

I nodded as I watched her limp out the room and sighed, "I really should stop yelling at her...Maybe if I didn't then she'd tell me more.."

* * *

I sat on the roof with my laptop on my lap. My mom had just e-mailed me back.

_Dear Mikayla,_

_Do you know how hard it is to believe your in that stupid anime? Don't lie to me, just tell me where you are! Were you taken? What happened to you?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I let out a sigh, _I should of known this was coming. _

I put my laptop away and just sat there enjoying the nice breeze. I knew what was happening downstairs. Al snapped and finally told Ed off, Winry smacked Al a few times, and Ed should be coming up in three, two, one.

Right on cue and heard Ed walk up beside me and lean on the railing.

"You know what he said, right?" Ed said not looking at me.

"Yeah."

"You could have warned me." He said, turning his head towards me.

"Well I didn't, so get over it." I said, standing up. I got my backpack and headed towards the door.

"Mikayla, I'm sorry for yelling at you...again, I just-"

"You just really wanted to know what was going on in your own life." I said.

I heard him sigh, "Yeah."

I turned towered him, "I promised you, you wouldn't die. Isn't that enough? And I will give you little hints, like if Winry's going to hit you or something."

I walked back to the room and on my way I saw Al.

"Ed's going to surprise attack you." I said while I passed him.

"Huh?" He said, but shrugged it off and went on the roof.

* * *

A/N: Just changed what ever grammatical errors i could find and some sentences


	7. Chapter 7

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shut up I like to think~ Mikayla

You think?~ Ed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

A few days later we sat on a train set for Dublith.

"What made you guys decide to go to your teacher's place all of a sudden?" Winry asked.

"For two reasons: to get stronger and to ask teacher about human transmutation." Ed replied looked out the window. "We have to go a head and ask here, even if that means that we might get killed..."

I chuckled and shook my head a little.

"Hey! What's so funny Mikayla?" Ed asked.

I smiled, "Oh nothing much! Just thinking!"

"You think?"

"Shut up or you can die here and now."

"Oh yeah!" Winry suddenly said.

Ed and I looked at her, "Huh?"

"Guess what I made!"

"A rocket? No, wait! You made me a Mountain Dew machine!" I said dramatically.

Winry stared at me strangely, "No, I made an apple pie."

She took a box out of her bag and opened it. Inside sat an apple pie and it actually looked good.

_I so wish she made a Mountain Dew machine....I'm being Mountain Dew deprived. It sucks that there's no MD here._

"Mikayla? Mi-kay-la!" Ed shouted in my ear.

I fell of the seat in shock, "What the crap was that for!?"

Ed smiled innocently, "Would you like some apple pie?"

I looked at him blankly and then nodded.

Winry handed me a piece. I took at bit and smiled, "This is pretty good!"

"Mr. Hughes's wife is a really good cook! They're such nice people." Winry said with a smile.

I looked down at my lap at the mention of the Hughes's. I wanted to tell them what happed to Meas Hughes but I knew that they would find out later. I felt so bad that I could have done something to prevent his death but I knew at the same time I couldn't.

_I never felt this bad in my life..._

"Something wrong Kayla?" Al asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Ed and Winry looking at my with a concerned look on my face.

"You haven't finished your pie either." Ed pointed out.

I put on a fake smile and shook my head, "I'm fine don't worry! I just got lost in thought."

"Again?"

"Shut up I like to think."

"You think?

My right eye twitched as he smiled innocently like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Evil short person." I said.

Ed was enraged in an instant, "Who are you calling short you, you, you-"

I laughed, "You ain't got nothin' on me!"

After about an hour or so of riding in the train we decided to take a pit stop Rush Valley. As we looked around the town Winry was raving on and on about all the auto-mail.

"Your going to buy me something, right Ed?" She said as she pressed her hands on one of the many stores glass windows.

"No!"

"But I don't have enough money!" She complained.

"To bad!" He retorted, but in the end he ended up buying her some auto-mail supplies.

I didn't really want anything, though a few things did catch my eye.

Ed looked at me, "I guess you want something to now."

I smiled, "Well, there is this one-"

"If it cost over $50 I'm not buying it." He interrupted.

"Its not! I don't have my sketch book with me and I want a new one. But, of course I'm broke." I said.

"And it cost how much?"

"Only $10" I replied.

Ed nodded, "Ok, were is it?"

"Hey! Why are you so willing to buy her something when you didn't want to buy me anything at all?" Winry shouted.

"Because, she not whining for anything and plus I bought you a couple things and its only fair I buy her at least something." He explained.

I lead him to the a small shop and showed him the 100pg sketch book with a red cover.

"Thank you, Ed" I said as he handed me the sketch book.

He smiled at me, "Hey, no problem. It was only fair."

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this short..pitiful chapter out! I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

Chapter 8

* * *

"Go on Ed, all you have to do is sit in your underwear and show off your auto-mail! Just like a model!"

* * *

We walked out the shop and back out onto the street. And we heard a commotion down the street

"WOOHOO!"

"YEAH!"

"What's going on?" Al wondered out loud.

"Are you ready for some machine arm wrestling?" A guy with a Hawaiian shirt shouted.

We had to push our way threw the crowed to see what was happening.

"Step right up to see if you can beat the champ of auto-mail arm wrestling!" The man shouted again.

The man scanned over the crowed.

"I'll go!" A man shouted walking out the crowed.

_This should be interesting. _I thought to myself.

The young man sat across from his opponent.

"Ready? Go!" The Hawaiian-shirt dude shouted.

In under three seconds the young man that had stepped out of the crowed was defeated. His auto-mail arm was practically ripped off. It hung by a few surviving wires.

"Holy crap." I muttered.

"Anyone else wanna try?" The Hawaiian-shirt guy shouted.

He scanned the crowed again and spotted Al, "Ah, you sir! You look like you could be a good match. What do you say, care to give it a shot?"

"Me? No, I don't want to!" Al replied quickly.

The man then looked at Ed, "Well how about you with the auto-mail arm?" The dude said (screw it I'm calling him Steve). "Oh, my bad, what am I thinking? A little sprout like you would never offer any competition! Are there any grown-ups who want to try?"

Ed snapped; Al and I stood back as Ed sat across from the huge man, (I'm calling him Frank).

"Don't do this Ed, you don't stand a chance!" Winry shouted at him.

"That that was encouraging." I muttered to Al sarcastically.

"Ready? Go!" Steve shouted.

Frank was defeated in seconds. His arm ripped clean off. Instead of blood flying everywhere it was metal. The crowed was shocked, even me, to me it was like watching FullMetal Alchemist in High Def, 3D even!

"How did he do that?" Winry asked.

"He used alchemy to chance his opponents metal into a weaker substance." Al answered.

"That's cheating!" Winry shouted at Ed.

Ed chuckled evilly, "I don't hear a word you're saying!"

I tuned out till Ed started shouting something about his pocket watch. That's when I noticed he was shirt-less.

"We gotta find it!" Ed shouted, he then turned to me and shook me by my shoulders, "Mikayla, Mikayla! You know who took it right, right? You have to know!"

I smacked Ed over the head, "Dude, calm it down will ya? Yes I know who took it. Her names Paninya and she's most likely over in the west ally right now."

I feel like such a cheat sheet. Stumped and can't figure out what to do? Ask Mikayla! She knows. Gosh…

We searched around and found a shop called Glatz. 

"Don't wind it!" Ed shouted angrily as the tanned skinned girl who stood there in the shop with his pocket watch in her hands, "Don't open the lid either!"

"Uh-oh." The girl muttered, picking up a glass vase with her black boots, much to the store owners dismay, "Catch!"

Ed caught the vase as the girl ran out of the window. He sat the vase down and chased after her. Al, Winry, and I watched Ed's rage and destruction from the middle of town. The girl and Ed soon and brought their battle to the middle of town for all to see. I sat leisurely on a bench and watched as Ed and Al put a cage around the tan girl.

The girl chuckled, "Like this is really going to keep me down."

She used her auto-mail leg to cut the cage open. She then began to run off, "Catch me if you can!"

Bad move sweetie, your running right past me. I casually stretched my leg out and tripped her, "Sorry, but you're going to have to give him, his watch back before he gets even more pissed off then he already is."

Winry, Al, and Ed ran up to me.

"Good, job Mikayla! Don't let the thief get away!" Ed shouted.

Winry smirked, "She's not going anywhere until she lets me see that auto-mail up close!"

Ed, Al, and I stared at the blonde girl blankly. I seriously think she needs some help.

Paninya sat on the ledge of the fountain, hands bound together. Winry went on a auto-mail rant. I sighed and looked at my reflection in the fountain. I strained to remember what was going to happened. Every thing seemed to mush together. It was rather annoying. My hair needed washed. If you didn't know African-American hair didn't need to be washed everyday, maybe once every week or every other week. Its been two weeks and I knew I needed a retouch sooner or later. This was slowing beginning to aggravate me. I ran a hand threw my bangs. Wow, that was an off-track thought. I really should stay focused. I soon found myself walking through a canyon in the heat.

"You weren't kidding when you said your engineer lived in the middle of now where." Winry muttered.

My feet stung, but I wasn't about to voice my complaint. Don't need Ed calling me weak or something.

"We're here!" Paninya announced.

We met Paninya's engineer and his family. Ridel and Satera were expecting a child.

"Can I feel your tummy?" Ed asked innocently.

"Yeah, me too!" I chimed in.

"Sure, go ahead!" Satera said with a smile.

"Wow, so cool!" Ed commented.

"To think we were inside mom's body like that too!" Al said.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Ed said.

"Oh Ed!!"

I chuckled at Ed's expression, "Go on Ed, all you have to do is sit in your underwear and show off your auto-mail! Just like a model!"

"Shut up, Mikayla!" Ed snapped, walking into house.

I laughed and fallowed him into the house, this was too funny!

Later that day it began to rain. Storm, actually. I once again let my mind wonder. Homesickness was starting to settle in.

_I'm in the for the long hull, better get use to it. _

I was snapped out of my train of thought by a scream. I turned my attention away from the rain and went to the source. Setra was on the ground, holding her stomach, Ridel holding his wife.

"I'll go and get the doctor" Dominic said, rushing out the house while throwing his coat on.

"Be careful!" Ridel shouted.

A few minutes later Dominic was back, "The bridge is out."

We all rushed outside and stared in shock at the destroyed bridge.

"Ed, don't try to fix it." I said.

Ed gave me a sharp look, "why not?"

"Because it will just collapse half way."

Ed frowned when he asset the situation and realized I

was right, "what do we do then?"

We went back inside just as Satera's water broke. Ed, Al, and Paninya began to freak out.

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, it just means the baby is coming."

"How are you so calm Mikayla?" Al asked.

I didn't think they would understand if I said I watched medical shows so I said, "I've seen this before."

"Really?! Then do you think you could help Satera?" Paninya asked.

I bit my lip, I said I've seen it not done it!

"W-well-" I stammered.

"I'll do it." Winry said putting on an apron.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

I sighed and retied my hair, "I'm going to need wet towels and a bowl of water."

* * *

Mikayla began to give us orders like a real doctor would. Almost like she had done this before many times.

"Ed, can you get me some alcohol for disinfectant?" Mikayla asked. It was more of an order then a question.

"Sure." I answered, and gave it to her after I found it.

"What's gonna happen? Do you think everything will be okay?" Paninya ask franticly.

"All we can do is trust Mikayla and Winry. I know that Winry comes from a family of doctors so she use to look through medical books but that doesn't mean she actually studied it. Mikayla on the other hand I'm not very sure about. By the looks of it she knows what she's doing or She's putting up a good front." I replied.

* * *

I stood outside the room Setera was in, running the list of things I needed over and over.

_Towles? Check. Disinfectant? Check-_

"Mikayla." a voice called, breaking me out of my train of thought.

I turned around and saw Ed and Al.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked.

Ed smiled, "You can do it."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

I then looked at Winry and Paninya, "Can you two give me a hand?"

* * *

I watched as Winry and Paninya fallowed Mikayla into the room, the door slammed behind them. A few minutes later screams were heard. Al and I huddled in a corner.

"Ow! Nooo it hurts!!!"

What seemed like hours was actually only minutes when Paninya crawled out the room, "Blood…so much blood."

"What happened?" I asked Winry who was collapsed on the ground.

She points weakly over to Satera who was holding her new baby boy with a smile.

"Geez, Paninya don't scare me like that!" I shouted over to her who was still mumbling about blood.

Mikayla sat over in a corner slumped against the wall.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just in shock that I actually did that. I can't even feel my legs right now."

She was shaking a little.

I chuckled, "Idiot."

I carried her on my back to a chair in the living room.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath then exhaled, "Yep, I think I'm good. Geez, I'm not even the one who gave birth and I'm all shook up like this."

"Didn't you mention once that you had a sibling?"

"Yeah, my little brother but I wasn't in the room when he was born, I had to wait in the hall." She answered.

"Oh."

* * *

A real doctor soon came and checked on the baby.

"Even adults get scared over being in charge of delivering a baby. You're really something else!" The doctor told me.

I laughed nervously, "N-no I'm not really anything. I went with my gut feeling and hoped for the best."

"If he had waited and came out on the day he was suppose to none of this would have happened!" Satera said.

"He was probably born early because big brother touched her tummy. Some of his impatientness must of rubbed off.

"So its my fault now!?" Ed shouted.

"Well the baby was born with out problems so everything is fine." The doctor said.

"Especially you young lady." Dominic said, "I don't say this often, but you earned it, Thank you."

"Y-your welcome but really you don't have to be so formal." I replied.

"Well to repay you I will allow you to spend the night and we will feed you." Dominic said.

Wow…I wasn't expecting money or anything, believe me I wasn't but that's an interesting payment.

"Sweet!" Al cheered.

But its enough for Ed and Al.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. Bad ending! I'm also very sorry for the epicly long wait. School, other fics, my novel that i've been working on, and the fact that my computer got wiped and i had to redo this fic got in the way. I'll try my best to start updating faster. I hoped you liked this though. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Not a Normal Girl

FullMetal Alchemist

EdXOC

Sorry for the epicly long wait! Thank you for all the people who have reviewed. I'll try my hardest to get this story updated sooner. Over the summer it should be updated much more frequently!

* * *

That morning we left for Dublith. Winry stayed behind in Rush Valley because Dominic finally gave in and took her in as his apprentice.

'"I'm guessing you already know who our teacher is." Ed said.

I took my gaze from the window to Ed.

"Yep, Izumi Curtis." I replied.

I felt a whole lot better after taking a proper shower and washing my hair (I know that sounds weird but if you knew how it felt knowing your hair was dirty you'd be relived too). Even though I felt better I was still a little nervous about meeting Izumi. Its probably because she's going to beat Ed and Al up once she knows what they did. I want to warn them but I felt as if I shouldn't.

When we arrived in Dublith we walked through the town till was we ended up in front of a meat shop.

"We're finally here." Ed muttered, "I just hop our teacher isn't!"

"Y-yeah!" Al stammered in agreement.

"Hi! Can I help you!" a man-who was Mason if I remember correctly- shouted.

Ed and Al shouted in surprise.

"Please come in and-" Mason paused, "Edward? Long time no see buddy!"

"You're Mason right? Hi…" Ed replied awkwardly.

_Awkward turtle…_I thought to myself.

"You've really gotten big!" Mason said patting Ed's head, "And who's your armored friend? Oh, and is this your girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend but my name is Mikayla Mitchell." I replied as Ed's face went deep red.

"I'm Ed's younger brother, Alphonse." Al said.

"Nice to meet you Mikayla." Mason said then looked at Al, "Wow…you grew a lot."

Al chuckled nervously and nodded a little.

Mason smiled and opened the door to the small meat shop, "Hey boss! There are some guest out here to see you!"

"Guest?" We heard from inside.

I shrunk back from the door when a large man with a huge knife come outside. He stared at us for a second before turning his attention to Ed.

"You're Ed, right?" He asked.

Ed just smiled and nodded. Suddenly he lifted his large hand and patted Ed's hand. His whole hand coved Ed's head.

"Good to see you, you've gotten so much bigger!" he said. Ed just laughed nervously.

The man-and if I remember correctly his name was Sid- then turned to Al, "And who is this?"

"Me? I'm Alphonse!" Al said.

Sid patted Al's head and Al was overjoyed by this. Lastly, Sid turned to me, "And you are?"

I smiled, "I'm Mikayla."

Sid shook my hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sid turned his attention back to Ed, "So, why did you suddenly decide to visit?"

"I have something I want to ask Teacher." Ed replied.

"Alright, come with me."

He led us around the side of the house were a window was open, "Izumi the Elric brothers are here and they brought a friend."

Izumi said something I couldn't catch but I knew what was going to happen so I backed away from the door.

"Mikayla wha-" Ed was cut off by a foot to his face and was legitly launched across the street into a building.

"T-Teacher, p-please calm down!" Al stuttered, as the angry women looked at him, "Its me! Alphonse!"

Izumi's face quickly changed from angry to happy, "Al! Its so nice to see you!"

Al laughed nervously; putting his armored hand out for his teacher to shake, "It's nice to see you too Teacher-"

Izumi grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over.

I giggled, finding the exchanged amusing. As I watched as Izumi yelled at her two students I suddenly found vision getting blurrier and blurrier until I couldn't see anymore and felt myself fall to the ground.

* * *

_**I found myself trembling alone in the dark. I crawled in a random direction trying to get out. The scene changed and I found myself in my room at home. I stood up shakily and knew automatically that something was terribly off. I slowly walked to the door, reaching for the silver knob. I twisted it and slowly opened the door. I peaked my head out ad wished I hadn't. Blood. It was everywhere. It stained the carpet and the walks. And on the floor laid-**_

"Mikayla!"

My eyes snapped open so quickly that the world spun for a moment. I was laying on a bed with Ed hovering over me. His eyes showed concern and worry. My face felt wet and I realized that I was crying.

"What happened?" I asked in a low whisper.

"You fainted and you were screaming in your sleep." Ed answered soflty.

So that's why my throat felt a little sore.

"How long was I out for?"

"A few hours. Do you feel sick?"

I shook my head and sat up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, "Not really. I don't know what happened. One minute I was just standing there the next minute I'm in a horrible nightmare."

Ed laid his human hand on my forehead, "You feel warm. Stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"But, Ed-"

Ed cut me off by smiling softly, "Just say in bed so your fever will go away. We don't need you getting too sick. You're probably just feeling this way because of stress."

I sighed and laid back down, he did have a point. I did feel stressed out.

"Oh alright." I murmured.

Ed stood up, "I'll come back later and bring you something to eat."

I nodded and watched him leave. I tilted my head towards the window, I felt lonely and wished Ed would have stayed with me. I felt homesick and the vivid dream began to replay in my head.

_Go away, go away. _I thought to myself.

But the images didn't leave. As I laid there my head began to throb and I started coughing, I groaned as I rubbed my temple.

I swung my feet over the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I stopped short though, staring at the gold knob. Suddenly scare of what was on the other side. The nod began to twist and the door opened. I was frozen in place when Ed had come through the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

My body unfroze and I sunk to the floor.

"Mikayla!"

Ed put the tray he was holding on the desk and come to my side. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other he sued to put my arm around his shoulder. He helped me to the bed and sat me down.

"Here, drink this." He said, handing me a mug, "Teacher said this tea will help you feel better but it will also make you sleepy."

I nodded numbly and slowly sipped on my tea. Ed didn't leave his spot beside me and I was glad that he didn't. When I finish the tea I was extremely tired. Ed took the mug from me and told me to lie down and I did just that. I closed my yes and fell asleep.

* * *

I watched Mikayla fall asleep. When I walked into the room she looked so scared just like she did when she woke up. I had finished getting a beating from Teacher after I had told her about my attempt as human transmutation when I heard her screaming. I wanted nothing more then to hold her in my arms and make sure she was alright. I could tell she was stressed out and homesick.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard her whimper in her sleep and a frown form on her face.

"Hey, its ok." I told her softly, placing my human hand on her cheek.

Her frown slowly went away and she was calm again.

I sighed quietly and stood up, reluctantly taking my hand away from her face. I picked up the empty mug and walked out of the room quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

The first thing I felt when I woke up early the next morning was hungry. I found Ed on the bed on the other side of the room sleeping, the other bed that Al had used was empty.

I got out of bed quietly and exited the room swiftly to keep myself from remembering my latest nightmare (that I thankfully didn't wake up screaming from). I always wake up before I see the body and it is always taking place in my house. Is my family in danger? Is that why I'm having these dreams?

I walked to the kitchen and found Izumi sitting there drinking tea.

"Mikayla, right?" She asked, turning her head towards me.

I nodded and she motioned for me to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A lot better, my fever is gone and my head ach is gone." I replied.

Izumi smiled, "That's good." she stood up, "Would you like some tea and toast?"

"Yes, please."

She went to the counter and fixed my tea and toast. After fixing them handed me a mug, sat the toast on the table and sat back down.

"Ed told me about you." Izumi said after a moment of silence, "He told me where your from."

I stiffened a little and didn't know how to reply.

"Do you remember if you came through The Gate?" She continued on to ask.

I shook my head, "I was sleeping when it happened. When I woke up I was in an ally."

"I see," she muttered, "Is it possible to pass through the gate in your sleep?"

I took a few bites of my toast and then took a few sips of my tea.

"Has Ed taught you any alchemy?"

I swallowed before replying, "He taught a little by drawing a circle on the ground."

Izumi sat and thought about something for a second before standing up, "Come."

I finished up the piece of toast and chased it down with tea before fallowing her outside.

She took a stick and drew an alchemy circle, "Make something."

I blinked, "Like what?"

"Anything."

I keeled down and thought about what to make.

_How about a spear? Ed makes those and he makes it look easy!_

I clapped my hands together, focused, and put my hands on the circle. What came out looked nothing like a spear. Darn you Ed you make it look so easy.

"Hm…at least you have the ability to perform alchemy," Izumi said, looking at the deformed…thing, "Go in and get dressed, we'll work more later."

"May I have a change of clothes, mine are getting kind of worn." I asked, embarrassed.

Izumi smiled, "Yes, you may."

I fallowed her inside and to her room. She went to her drawer and pulled out some shirts, shorts, and jeans.

"Take a look at these. Their old so they might fit you. Take all the clothes you want." Izumi said, as she laid the clothes out on the bed.

"Alright, thank you." I said, looking at the clothes.

I decided to take a purple cami, blue jean shorts, a red shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants.

Izumi took me to bathroom and left me to take a shower. I came out with teeth brushed and the purple cami on and shorts that stopped at mid-thigh. I left my hair down and it ended up being wavy because of the steam in the bathroom. I didn't care though.

When I went to the room that I had been sleeping in Ed was no longer there. I folded my Chicago Bears jersey and black shorts and put them in my backpack. When I exited the room I found a book being thrown at my face… lovely. What's also lovely is that it hit me in the face! -insert intense sarcasm here-

"Ow…" I groaned, holding my nose in pain.

I picked the book up from the ground. It was black and it had an alchemy circle on it.

"Read that whole thing in two days and if you want to learn alchemy bad enough and get home you'll read it and be able to write an essay for me and be able to perform what ever skills are in there." Izumi said.

She had a look that clearly said she was serious and I had to choose right then and now.

"I'll do it." I said, determination in my voice.

She nodded and walked away. I looked down at the book and sighed, it was at least 400 pages! How am I going to read this in two days. I went and got a notebook from my backpack then went outside to the backyard and sat under a shady tree.

"Might as well start now." I muttered.

* * *

When I looked up from the book it was around noon. I had been reading since about 10:30 and I was only on page 85 out of 405. There was so much information that I needed to memorize and I already had ten pages of notes. I was beginning to loose focus and I knew I needed to take a brake. I dog-eared the page I was on and closed the book. I stood up and stretched my back and arms. My legs felt numb and I could feel my feet tingling. Oh how I hate that feeling.

I closed my eyes and began to think of what was happening or what was suppose to happen.

_Izumi should be wondering were Al is right now and they should be trying to look for him soon. I better help them but I know I'll be absolutely useless._

I sighed, _But then it happened different in the other series! The manga and the two anime's are confusing me! _

I could feel my head ache coming back.

"Hey Mikayla, have you see Al?"

I looked at Ed with sad eyes.

"What is it?" Ed asked seriously, "Where is he? You sure as hell better tell me at least this."

I looked away from him trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Tell me!"

I winced and looked at him, "Ok! He's in the basement of an old bar in an ally called the Devil's Nest!"

"And? Is he ok?""He should be." I replied.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get him." He said.

I grabbed his arm before he could turn around, "Let me come! You don't even know where this place is!"

"Mikayla, its too dangerous! I can figure it out, hell draw a map for me if you have to, but your not going! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ed said, yanking his arm out of my grip.

"You said when I first met you that you can't wait till I get kill cause you won't save me!"

* * *

I looked at her shocked. I had said something like that to her? Well, actually I probably did because I didn't want her coming.

I chuckled humorlessly, "I did say that didn't I? I remember now."

I grabbed her by her wrist and began to pull her inside. I felt her tense up and try to get wiggle out of my grip.

"Ed! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'm taking back what I said." I told her. I pulled her into the living room and made her sit on the couch, "Your staying here whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

She frowned, "But Ed, the people that took him were chimera's and a Homunculus."

"And that's more of a reason for you to stay put."

She let out a frustrated growl, "Fine! I'll stay!"

I smirked knowing that I won this fight.

She glared at me, "Wipe that smirk of your face Edward. You won this fight not the battle."

I only smirked more, "Oh I know, I'm celebrating till the next round."

I watched as she quickly (and frustratedly) made me a map and shoved it into my hands, not looking away.

I sighed and looked at her softly, "Alright, I'm sorry Mikayla but you just can't come this time. When you get stronger then I'll let you into some battles. So until then don't get so upset when I tell you to stay put."

She shifted her eyes to glance at me but looked away, "Yeah what ever you say."

I shook my head at her child-like pout and went to go get Izumi.

* * *

I watched as Ed, Izumi, and Sig (I realized that it was really Sig and not Sid…but hey how can you blame me? It sounds the same!) and sighed.

"Why didn't just say that I was weak and useless. That's what you wanted to say." I whispered to myself.

I went back outside to get the book and then went back to the living room to read more. I was determined to get stronger. I felt as if I had to prove to myself that I wasn't useless.

As I read I started to feel pain in my head and in my chest. When I coughed I felt the pain get worst. I dropped the book and double over in a fit of coughs.

My eyes widened when I saw blood on the floor.

* * *

**Real World**

An African-American women held back tears at she looked at her injured daughter laying on the hospital bed. The girl was hooked up to a breathing machine and IV's where stuck into her arm.

"How is your arm miss?" A nurse asked as she came into the room.

The woman put a hand over her wound, "Its better. Please, can you tell me if my daughter will be alright."

The nurse looked over the teenage girl's charts, "It's hard to tell. The doctor thinks she might slip into a coma."

The woman looked at her injured daughter with tears in her eyes, "Mikayla…"

* * *

TEHE plot twist XD

How was that? I was also wondering if i should change the name of the story. I was thinking New Reality..just..cuz..but i dunno.


	11. Chapter 11

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Yes! I'm on a roll! I got this chapter out a week or so after chapter 10! I'm awesome!

Ed: No your not..

Me:...Dude, don't lie i'm awesome!

Ed: *walks away*

* * *

I looked at the blood terrified, I coughed again and more blood came out. I groaned and struggled to stand up. I dragged to my feet to the kitchen to grab a wet rag and whip of the blood, making sure to get every drop up off the floor. I cleaned the rag limply as I straggled to stand at the kitchen counter.

I let my feet carry me to the room I was staying in an sit on the bed. I picked up my back and took out my laptop. Thinking I would be able to get on the internet and find out what illness I had. I turned it on and waited for it to boot up. I clicked onto Mozzilla Firefox and decided to go onto my e-mail first.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

When I went on everything was distorted. The letters were meshed together and made them unreadable.

"What's this?"

I noticed that one e-mail was read able and out of curiosity I clicked on it.

_Silly girl, contacting your mother like that. You'll have to pay the consequences. You think you'll get back easily? You're very mistaken. _

_From:-_

The persons name was unreadable. There was no way to decipher what it was because it was so blurred together. My computer froze.

"Come on, come on."

I was scared and didn't know what to do. I tried rebooting my computer several times but the e-mail would come up and the computer was frozen.

Out of frustration I shoved the piece of technology to the corner of the bed, close to the edge. I had no idea when that was sent to me because the date was blurred out. The last time I checked my e-mail was when I was in Resembole.

"Pay the consequences…" I muttered, "What does that mean?"

I coughed again, I covered my mouth so the blood wouldn't get on the bed.

"Oh God, help me." I pleaded.

I dragged my feet numbly to the bathroom to wash my hands and rinse on my mouth. I prayed that this sickness would pass before Ed and Izumi came back.

I sunk to the cold bathroom floor in a fit of coughs. I felt as if I couldn't breath. My own blood stained my hands and my body shook violently. The middle of my back as burning; I felt as if I as shot in the back, though I knew that wasn't the case because no blood was spilling out from there.

I felt myself loose consciousness as I curled into a ball on the floor with tears in my eyes. I felt so much pain and I had no clue why. I could only lay and pray that Ed and Izumi would come back soon.

* * *

I came back with bandages on my head and scratches all over my body and my automail arm broken. Great, I'll have to make another unexpected trip to see, Winry. I hoped that Mikayla could help me with my injuries. I also had to put Al back together which wouldn't be hard because only the front of the armor had came off.

"Mikayla, we're back!" I shouted as I came inside.

Silence

"Maybe she's outback brother." Al suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered.

I walked to the backyard and found nothing. I came back inside and said, "She's not outside."

"You don't think she tried to fallow, do you?" Al asked worriedly.

"I hope not." I walked down the hall and found the bathroom closed half-way, "Mikayla? What are you-?"

I opened the door and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat.

"A-Al! Get Teacher, quick! Mikayla's hurt!" I shouted, down the hall.

I heard his heavy footsteps run to try to find our teacher. I quickly went over to her side. Blood was on her hands and some came from her mouth.

"Mikayla, what happened?" I whispered out loud, though I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

I scooped her petite body into my arms and carried her to the bedroom we shared. I laid her on her bed and when I did she groaned. She cough and some blood trickled from her mouth.

Her eyes opened to slits as she looked at me. The pained look on her face broke my heart.

"Ed." She whispered, "It hurts."

She sounded like a lost child.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Al is getting Teacher." I told her softly. I laid a hand on her hair and stroked it a little. It as soft, wavy, and thick. I felt my face heat up and I took my hand away from her.

She coughed and struggled to fill her lungs to their full capacity. She wasn't crying now, but I could tell she had been crying earlier. Her brown eyes were red and her cheeks had some tear stains.

When Izumi walked in with Al and Sig close behind, Mikayla's whole body was trembling.

"Teacher, what's wrong with her?" I asked, fear clearly in my voice.

"Get back." She told me.

I stood back and watched as she began to look over Mikayla.

"Her body its going through a shock of some kind. We have to get her to a doctor." Izumi said. She backed away to let Sig pick Mikayla's trembling body up.

"Stay here and take care of Al, Ed. Mikayla will be fine." Izumi said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"But Teacher, I-"

"Edward, stay here."

I watched her walk away and as fallowed by Sig. I just watched them walk away feeling useless.

"Ed." Al said, softly.

I clenched my fist, "Come on, Al. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Ok, brother." He said, and fallowed me outside.

When we got out there I began to polish the front of his armor while he sat on the floor and waited.

"Don't worry brother, Mikayla will be fine, I just know it." Al said reassuringly.

I didn't answer him, I just continued to polish the armor. I was worried. Why was she coughing up blood like that? What had made her so sick?

"Brother do you like Mikayla?" Al asked, breaking the long silence.

I looked at him strangely, "Well, yeah, I mean-"

"No brother I mean like, like." He said.

I my face turned red, "Al! What would give you an idea like that! I can't exactly say I hate her but we fight all the time and-"

I heard my little brother giggle, "Then why are you always looking at her when she's not looking and you seem to be always worried about her."

"W-well of course I'm worried about her! She's coughing up blood and I do not look at her when she's not looking!"

"You sure were worried when you fought with her back when we were trying decipher the code. She was gone for two days and you wouldn't stop looking out the window hoping to see her return." He said, "If it was anyone else I'm sure you wouldn't act like that if it was any other person."

I looked away from him as I picked up the piece of armor.

"No answer brother?" Al laughed, "Oh well, I think I'm right."

"Al!" I exclaimed, "Y-your wrong!"

"Your in denial!"

"I am not!"

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Real World**

Mrs. Mitchell watched in horror as she watched her daughter shake violently.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I'm going to nee you to leave the room." the nurse said as the doctor because to work on her daughter.

"But-"

"Mrs. Mitchell please, we have it under control." She said.

The African-American women was forced to comply and wait in the hallway.

"Ms. Denise."

She women looked and saw Alexis, Mikayla's best friend.

"Is she going to be ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Alexis."

It seemed like an eternity till the doctor came out of the room.

"Mikayla is stable now but she has slipped into a coma." The doctor said, sadly.

Denise gasped and covered her mouth. Tears brimming her brown eyes, "When will she wake up?"

The answer was the answer no mother wants to hear.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Amistris**

I opened my eyes slowly but closed them quickly. The light burned them and I groaned. I tried again and I rapidly blinked until I could finally see clearly so I could take a look at my surrounding.

The room was small and white with a chair at the other side of the room.

I felt something in my skin and I looked down and found an IV in my arm. The door opened and man in his mid-twenties in a medical jacket came in with a clipboard.

"Ah, Mikayla. Glad to see you awake." He said with a kind smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better then I felt last night." I replied with a small smile.

He checked some machines and other things and wrote down notes.

"Your looking much better, you'll be able to leave tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you Dr.-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Justin." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Maybe I should have said that when I came in."

I giggled, "Its alright."

He smiled and walked out the room.

_Oh my gosh I have a hot doctor!_

He had gorgeous reddish-brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was also tall and muscular.

"Mikayla, stop day dreaming about that young doctor."

I jumped and saw Izumi standing there with a small smile.

"I-I was not!" I protested.

"So you were laying there with a goofy grin for no reason?"

I shifted my eyes back and forth a little, "Maybe."

She chuckled, "Well, Ed wanted to come in talk to you, so I'll talk to you later."

She walked out and a few seconds later Ed come in.

"Hey." He greeted as he brought the chair over to the side of the bed.

I smiled, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel a lot better actually." I replied.

"That's good." He said, then said softly, "You really gave me a scare last night."

"I'm sorry." I said, "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm reading the next I'm on the floor coughing up blood. I tried to go to my computer and look up what illness I had and maybe I could treat myself but my computer's all messed up."

Ed looked confused, "How so?"

"Well I went to look at a message but it was all blurry except for message its self. It said something about I wasn't suppose to contact my mother and that I was going to pay the consequences." I explained, "Ed…I think someone's after me."

Ed stiffened, "How? No one knows you."

"I know but." I took a deep breath and shook my head, "I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting."

Ed reached out with his human hand and touched my cheek, "If someone is after you, I promise I won't let them hurt you."

I felt my face heat up and the look in his golden colored eyes said he meant it.

"Thank you, Ed."

He smiled and stood up, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to Rushvalley so I can get my arm fixed. If you feel well enough you can come."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Bye, Mikayla." He said as he walked to the door he stopped in mid-step.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked back at me for a second then shook his head, "Oh nothing."

He then walked out of the room.

* * *

I sighed and leaned against the wall outside of Mikayla's room. My face was hot and I knew it was red. I had meant what I said about protecting her but why do I keep wanting to touch her? It was weird and my body just acted on its on before my mind could do anything about it.

I covered my face with my auto-mail arm. I never felt this why when I'm around Winry. Mikayla was…well…different.

I sighed and shook my head as I pushed myself away from the wall to walk out of the small hospital.

_Mikayla what are you doing to me?_

_

* * *

_Yes i understand that Ed was OOC but i thought this was an ok chapter =).

Hmm...i wonder who's after Mikayla *goes deep in though* ah well! Thank you for reading! Review please! It makes me happy and eager to write more!


	12. Chapter 12

Not A Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Holy crap another update! =) like i said i'm on a roll. This week is exam week and when I'm done studying i write. Also after I'm done with an exam i start writing in a note book. I realized that i get chapters done faster if i start writing them down on paper before typing them. ANYWHO ENJOY!

Oh yeah and I would like to say thank you to all the people that have review thus far!

Oh yeah and one more thing! If you notice that some 'W' are missing that is because my 'W' button is screwed up on my laptop and when i went back to read it i didn't catch it. NOW, you may go and read.

* * *

Izumi walked back into the room and tossed me the book I as reading earlier along with the pad of paper.

"As soon as you finish that book I want you to contact me." She instructed.

I nodded, "Alright, hopefully I'll finish it soon."

I watched her stand there as if she was thinking of how she would say her next statement.

"Mikayla, do you know why your body went into shock like that?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No."

She said, "I have a theory why."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"There's a possibility that the gate took one or more of your organs and its just now taking effect." Izumi explained, "But there's also a chance that your caught in between."

I blinked, "Caught in between?"

"As in you fully didn't cross over The Gate. Half of you is here but the other half is back in your time, your world. It could be that your soul and your body was separated, but you would be suffering a lot more."

"So either way, The Gate messed me up?" I asked wearily.

She nodded with sadness in her eyes, "I'm afraid so."

I looked up at the ceiling and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Oh that's great! Now I have a bunch of health issues and we really don't know why!"

"From now on you'll have your good days and bad days." Izumi said, "Look on the bright side you could be bed written."

I sighed and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"What I really want to know is who's after me."

"Some ones after you?" Izumi asked, surprised at the new information.

I told her about the message that I had gotten before I had passes out on the bathroom floor and she frowned.

"This isn't good, what if its one of the homunculus?"

I groaned, "I hope not. That would just add on to all my issues."

Izumi sighed, "I'll look into more about what's making you ill but until then you need to lay low. Try not to perform alchemy too much and stay close to Ed and Al. Because we don't know who's after you it could be virtually anyone."

"I think I can manage that." I said.

I then started coughing again but to my relief no blood came out.

"Are you alright?" Izumi asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and my voice sounded hoarse, "Yeah I'm fine."

I cleared my throat to make the mucus clogging the back of my throat go away.

Dr. Justin came into the room and walked over to me, "Any blood."

I shook my head, "Nope."

He smiled, "That's good."

He then took out a syringe, "Let me give you your medicine. It will make you sleeping so its best if you just lay down.

I looked at the needle and tried to squirm away from him. No matter how hot this doctor was there was no way I was going to let him give me a shot.

"Mikayla stay still." Izumi ordered, holding me down by my shoulders.

"But I don't wanna shot!" I shouted childishly.

I felt the needle go into my forearm and yelped.

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" He said, putting a band-aid on my forearm.

I looked away and mumbled under my breath how I hated shots. A few moments later I felt the drowsiness kick in.

"I'll be back later, Mikayla," Izumi said.

I nodded sleepily and fell asleep as Dr. Justin and Izumi walked out.

* * *

The rest of my hospital visit was uneventful. I was glad that I felt well enough to be released.

I had changed out of the ugly white gown and into a clean red tank top and shorts.

"Make sure you take this every morning on an empty stomach." Dr. Justin had instructed before I left.

I looked at the small blue bottle in my hand, _I highly doubt this stuff will work._

I shoved the bottle in my pocket. After I had left the hospital I had went back to Izumi's to get my stuff. We said our good-byes and walked to the train station.

"Did you take that this morning?" Ed asked, as we boarded the train.

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?"

We took a seat near the door of the train. Ed and Al sat on one side of the table in the middle while I sat on the other.

"Pretty good." I replied, "Ed I swear if you starting asking me how I'm feeling every five minutes I will hurt you."

Ed smirked, "Alright, alright."

We sat up in silence for a few minutes and It gave me a chance to bring out the book Izumi had given me.

"So," Ed started, "How are you feeling?"

I glared at him and kicked his shin, "Ow! Wrong leg!"

Ed chuckled, "Next time you want to kick me try kicking me on the leg that doesn't have automail."

"Thanks I'll remember that for next time!" I muttered, and went back to reading.

I heard him chuckle lightly and I looked up and glared at him, "Something funny _Edward?_"

"Oh nothing, _Kayla._"

"So I said your whole name and you say my nickname?"

"Yep." He said.

I looked at him blankly, "Why are you so weird…runt."

He glared at me, "We're the same height! What the hell are you talking about? Who are you calling a runt?"

"Obviously you. If I called Al a runt it would make no sense. I am the correct height for my age."

I decided to tune his ranting out by reading my book.

_This will be a long ride…_

_

* * *

_

When we got to Rushvalley we walked to the shop Winry was working in.

_Maybe I should warn him that he will be beaten with a wrench._ I thought to myself, _Nah!_

"Mikayla, why are you smiling like that?" Ed asked.

I smirked and shook my head, "No reason."

"Is she going to beat me?"

"But of course, Ed!" I said brightly.

"Kayla." He stopped walking and gave me puppy dog eyes, "Please don't let her beat me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

He saw the gears in his head quickly think of something, "I saved you from coughing out all your blood!"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll save your sorry behind from getting a beaten."

"Thank you, Mikayla!" He said, happily.

I heard Al laugh at his brother, "Oh Ed, you've gotten beaten with a wrench before!"

"That doesn't mean I want to be beaten again!"

When we got to the store Winry worked in she was outside taking out some boxes.

"Ed, Al, Mikayla! It good to see you guys again!" She said with a smile, "You guys don't really keep in touch, why the sudden visit?"

Ed moved behind me and stuck his trashed arm out.

The look on Winry's face was priceless. She had that smile stuck on her face but at the same time you could see evilness behind it.

Winry grabbed Ed and dragged him into the shop.

"Mikayla you were suppose to protect me!" He shouted.

"I tried!" I shouted back.

"Liar! All you did was stand there!"

I shook my head and looked up at Al, "I guess we should go see if we need to plan his funeral."

Al laughed and we went inside the shop to see a beaten Ed and an angry Winry holding a wrench.

Paninya suddenly came through the widow, "Hey its Al, Mikayla and…Ed?"

"This **was **Ed." Winry said angrily.

"Mikayla I hate you." Ed groaned.

I simply smiled at him, "You're my best friend too, Ed."

As Winry evaluated the damage to Ed's arm, I decided to take a walk around town. It was nice to have time to myself.

_I think we go back to Central now and I think we take Winry with us. Crap, Ed's going to find out that Meas is dead. _

A wave of sadness went over me. I felt so guilty! I could have done something to prevent his death but no, I didn't. What if they blame me for his death? Just the thought of it scares me.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder that jerked me to a stop. I turned around as saw a man at least in his 50's glaring down at me.

"You an Ishballen, girl?" He asked harshly.

I felt myself shaking, "No, sir I'm not."

I pointed to my eyes, "See, my eyes are brown. My skin is just dark because of all the time I spend in the sun."

So that was a lie but here they don't have African-American's, thus I cannot say I am.

He looked at me sharply before pushing me away and walking past me.

I turned around and started walking as quickly as possible back to the shop Winry worked at (the name of it escaped me).

_It was just a mistake, it was just a mistake. _I kept thinking to myself, looking at the ground as I walked.

I have never experienced direct racism. I knew it was there but it was never directed at me. The look in that guys eyes frightened me. It was as if, if I said yes he would kill me on the spot.

_Ok maybe I'm over reacting but still._

"Mikayla!"

I looked up and saw Ed and Al walking towards me.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

He must of saw the look of fear I still had in my eyes which I quickly hid, "Nothing."

I said that a little to quick…crap.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing! Really Ed, eh? Al where are you going?" I said, but off in mid-sentence when I saw Al run over to an ally.

"Al, if it's a cat you know we can't keep it." Ed said.

"But brother look!" Al said, picking up a boy by his jacket.

_Hey! Its that one guy! I can't remember his name though…it will come to me eventually._

"Al, put him back were you found him." Ed ordered.

"But brother that's inhuman! He looks starved and dehydrated." Al argued.

Ed sighed and looked at me, "Who is he and what should we do."

I rolled my eyes, I should have seen that one coming.

"I can't remember his name."

"Thanks, Mikayla." Ed said sarcastically

I glared at him, "Shut up!"

* * *

Out of the kindness of our heats *cough* *cough*

We took the unconscious boy to a small restaurant so he could eat and gather his strength back up. I swear he eats more then Tyson from Beyblade. It was actually kind of scary.

I sat back in my chair in slight disgust. The boy the patted his mouth with his napkin and turned towards me. I guess he was looking at me. I couldn't tell because they were closed. It reminded me of Fuji Syuuske from Prince of Tennis. Gosh this guy was like a clash of anime characters combined.

"Thank you for helping me! My name is Lin You and I am from Xing." He said with a kind smile.

I smiled back, "Your welcome, I'm Mikayla."

"Mikayla? What a pretty name!"

I felt my face heat up, "Thanks."

"Hey! She's not the one paying for all the food you just ate!" Ed cut in.

"Your accent gave away that you were a foreigner but you're a long way from home." Al said, "Wasn't the desert hard to cross?"

"Yes, it was rather hellish." Lin replied.

He made two circles in the dirt with a stick to symbolize the two countries and then two lines in between to symbolize the path in between.

"The railroad that was suppose to be in between our two countries is covered with sand making it unusable. I had to swap between camels and horses to get here."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just would have taken the sea rout?" Al asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see Cselkcess Ruins." Lin replied.

By now I tuned their conversation out completely. It was boring me that I could almost recite their whole conversation before they could say anything. I already knew Lin only came to this country to learn about its alchemy. I really didn't need to hear it for the fifth time (I watched the anime and read the manga of this part a few times).

The next thing I knew Ed was pulling me up by my hand.

"Come on, Mikayla we're leaving." He said.

Lin snapped his fingers, "Oh no you don't."

A blade was at my neck and one was at Ed's. Al had a sword to his back.

I felt Ed grip my hand protectively.

"What do you want with the Philosopher Stone?" Ed asked seriously.

Lin smirked, "To find a way to gain immortality!"

Ed and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

He gave me this, 'you knew didn't you' look.

I simply looked away from his knowing gaze.

"Some other guys were looking for immortality too. What is this the new hyper?" Ed asked, "How idiotic."

"I'm serious." Lin said, with that same smirk on his face.

"Is this the kind of attitude you give people who are asking questions?" Ed asked, he then looked at the person behind his sharply. He tugged me down to the ground harshly and I barley missed the knife that was at my neck. He then pushed the person behind him backwards.

"Brother don't fight!" Al shouted.

I sighed and stood up, "Just don't Al, just don't. This is going to last a while."

* * *

Hmm...looking at this chapter i don't think its the best...but that's for you guys to decide! Review please! It makes me happy =)


	13. Chapter 13

Not A Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

When Al had to jump into the fight to help his brother I stood off to the side. Even though I felt fine, I was in no condition to fight and I was too weak. I didn't know enough alchemy. I coughed. Alright scratch that I don't feel fine anymore. I leaned my hands on my knees as I bent down and coughed. Blood dripped out of my mouth and on to the ground. I quickly covered my mouth before anyone could notice.

_I knew that medicine wouldn't help! _I thought angrily.

I could mentally envision the fight in my head. To be honest, after awhile of knowing what's going to happen it gets old.

I groaned, _I better move before-_

Too late, a bomb went off and blew the middle of the city up.

_Oh lovely! _I thought sarcastically as I ducked to dodge debris. I coughed and fanned the dust away from my face.

"Mikayla!"

I turned and saw Al, "Hey Al."

"Mikayla are you-" Al stopped in mid-sentence, "W-why Is there blood on your mouth?"

I froze for a brief second before quickly wiping it away, "Don't tell, Ed!"

If Al had a human body he would be frowning right now, "But Mikayla, you know how worried he'd be if he sees you coughing blood."

"That's exactly why we can't tell him." I said.

"Aw, you guys won huh?"

We turned and saw Lin standing there with a light grin on his face as he looked at his tied up subordinates.

"Now you finally show your face?" Ed shouted.

"Well that was mean, I was just about to compliment you on how strong you guys were!" Lin said.

"Keep your compliment!"

I shook my head at the two teenage boys then turned away from them to cough.

_Oh come on, more blood? _

I groaned as I felt a head ach coming. And my day was going semi-smooth too (crossing out the race questioning and the fighting).

"Mikayla, are you okay?" Ed asked, turning his attention away from Lin.

I turned back to him and hid my blood stained hand, "I'm fine!"

He gave my a skeptical look but his attention was quickly taken away from me when angry townspeople demanded that he helped fix everything that was destroyed. Lovely how Lin and his subordinates escaped.

I went back to the shop Winry worked out (which I remember was called Garfiel) as Ed and Al fixed what they had destroyed.

"Mikayla! We meet again!"

I looked at the teenage boy blankly. Lin was sitting with the owner of the shop, Garfield, and was sharing tea with him.

"I hope you do know that because of you and your subordinates, Ed and Al now have to clean up the streets and they have to pay for your outrageous restaurant bill."

"Oh, Mikayla don't be like that! Sit and drink tea!" He said, waving me over to sit next to him.

"No thanks I'm not thirsty." I replied.

I quickly then went to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. How long would I have to cough blood like this?

I felt my head pounding as I took the small blue bottle out of my pocket.

_Please do not tell me I'm going to be like House and be addicted to painkillers. _I thought to myself, _I want to take more but I already took my dose this morning. _

Shoving the bottle back into my pocket I walked out of the bathroom just as Ed and Al were coming in.

"We're back!" They shouted as they walked into the shop but stopped in their tracks when they saw Lin.

Ed ran over and hit Lin with his automail arm, "Why the hell are you here?" He then turned to me, "Mikayla why did you let him in?"

"He was here when I got here." I replied.

Lin got up from the floor, "That was horrible! I thought we were friends!"

"Who the hell are you calling friends? Because of you and your subordinates we had to clean up a whole town! How can I trust a guy with weirdo eyes!"

"I'm sensitive about that! That's why I always keep a smile on my face."

I stood off to the side shaking my head as Al jumped into the fight saying, "Ed you have weird eyes too!"

"Al, don't you dare turn against me!"

"I'm back!"

The boys stopped fighting when Winry walked in.

"The streets where so crowded today! I wonder what-" She then noticed Ed with his detached automail arm, "happened…"

This was definitely not going to end well.

* * *

I sat and read my book (which I'm now calling the Big Book of Alchemy after the book from that cartoon Stanly the Big Book of Everything) as Winry fixed Ed's arm and they sat and talked.

"So where are you three going now?" She asked.

"Central." Al replied.

"You're going to Central!" Winry shouted, "Let me come too!"

"What for?" Ed asked in a tone that clearly said I-don't-want-you-coming.

"I want to go see Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and cute little Elicia!"

I clenched the book in my hands at the mention of the Hughes. I wanted so badly to tell them what happened but I couldn't.

"Don't you have work though, Winry?" Al asked.

"Winry deserves a break! She should go!" Her boss said.

"Really? Thank you Mr. Garfield." She said happily.

_Oh no._ I groaned to myself.

As much as I disliked Winry I still didn't want her-or Ed and Al- to know about the horrible death of Meas Hughs. He was such a kind man though I only was able to share a few words with him. He didn't deserve to die.

"Well then I guess we're all going to Central." Ed said.

"Hurray! I'm excited!" Lin shouted, from his position on the windowsill.

"There is no way you are coming with us!" Ed shouted at him.

Winry suddenly turned to me, "You haven't said anything in awhile, something on your mind, Mikayla?"

I eased my grip on my book, "Oh no, nothing. I'm just sitting here reading a book on alchemy."

She smiled and nodded and hurriedly finished Ed's arm so she could get ready to go to Central.

That morning I slept on the train the whole way to Central. The light stung my eyes as I got off the train and I felt like I couldn't walk straight (then again I've never been able to walk in a straight line).

"Hey have you guys seen Master Lin?" Fu, Lin's subordinate asked.

"No, we haven't. You don't think he ran off again do you?" Winry replied.

"I look away from him for a second and he's gone!" Fu groaned.

He then ran off with Ran Fan to try to find him.

Though I felt a little bad for not helping Fu and Ran Fan find Lin I knew they had it covered. We walked out of the train station and onto the main street.'

"Well, me, Al and Mikayla have to head over to the Central Building." Ed said.

"Oh okay! I'm going to head over to the Hughes' now!" Winry said.

"Alright, we'll meet you over there."

We then parted ways and headed over to the Central Military building. As we walked down the gray stone path we passed the phone booth that Hughes was murdered in. My blood ran cold.

I soon found my self walking down a long hallway were Ed thought he'd find Hughes. I made sure I lagged behind brothers so they wouldn't see my hands shaking in nervousness.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

I almost ran into Al when they suddenly stopped at the sight of the blond lieutenant. I moved to stand beside Al.

"If you're here that mean…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Roy said as he came around the corner, "Oh Fullmetal."

"What the hell are you doing here Colonel?"

"I was transferred here last month." Roy replied, "What brings you three here?"

"Well we came here to get information. We also though we'd come say hi to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed said, "How's he doing?"

I almost forgot how to breath. I had to force my hands to stay still so they wouldn't shake. I made sure my face was unreadable.

"He's no longer here."

Ed blinked, confused, "Huh?"

Riza looked away thinking Roy was going to tell them what happened to Hughes but what came out even surprised her.

"He retired to the country side. He going to take over the family business along with his wife and daughter."

"Oh…I see. That's too bad." Ed said softly.

"Yeah and we were hoping to see him too." Al said.

"Fullmetal, don't do anything reckless." Roy said turning to walk away. He then stopped in mid-step and looked at me, "And that could be said for you too, Mikayla."

All I could do was nod stiffly. The look he gave me was a cross between you-knew-didn't-you? And a don't-you-dare-tell-them-the-truth. It was scary.

We stood there a few seconds after they walked away.

"Oh, we better go tell Winry." Al said.

"Yeah, she's headed over to an empty house." Ed replied.

Ed turned to run down the hall but ran into someone.

"Second Lieutenant Ross!"

Ross blinked then smiled, "Hey you three, its been awhile. What's the hurry."

"We heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…so."

Ross looked down, "Yeah, its sad isn't it?"

"Yeah, there was so much I wanted to tell him."

Ed clearly didn't get it.

"I wish we were here to give him a proper good-bye." Al said.

Al didn't get it.

"Don't worry the military gave him a proper farewell."

"Really? That was nice of them." Ed said.

"Of course. You may have heard this but he was promoted to Brigadier General."

"He was specially promoted for moving to the country?" Al asked.

Ross' eyes widened. She covered her mouth as if she had said too much.

It finally clicked in Ed's head.

"No." He whispered, "Why? Why!"

Ross looked down, "He was murdered by someone soon after you were released from the hospital. The murderer hasn't been caught yet."

I saw Ed visibly tense up and then he suddenly took off sprinting.

"Ed!" "Brother!"

Al and I chased after him.

* * *

I ran. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault! I dragged him into this!

Mikayla's face suddenly flashed in my mind.

Why didn't she tell anyone? Couldn't she have stopped him from dieing?

I clenched my fist as I ran into an ally. I leaned against the wall.

I remembered all the times he had opened his home to us. He didn't deserve to die.

"Brother…"

I turned to face Al and Mikayla. She wouldn't look at me. She must feel as guilty as I do.

"Come on." I muttered.

* * *

We went up a few flights of stairs to get to the Hughes' apartment. We didn't say anything.

Ed knocked on the door and Gracia answered.

"Winry just come by." She said softly, letting us in, "And you are?"

I turned to her, "I'm Mikayla, I travel with Ed and Al."

She nodded and closed the apartment door. Winry was on a couch holding Elicia.

"Miss. Gracia there something I need to tell you." Ed said, "You too Winry."

"What is it?" Gracia asked.

We all sat down and listen to what Ed had to say. He explained that Hughes was just trying to help him and he ended up dieing for it.

"So his death stood for them saying, 'Don't meddle in our affairs.'." Gracia said softly.

"We basically dragged him in." Ed muttered, he bowed his head, "I'm so sorry."

"He died trying to help someone. That's just like him." Gracia said.

I looked down at my lap the whole time. There was nothing I could say nor do right now. My head hurt and it was hard to stay focused. I have come to the conclusion that stress and too much physical activity sets off the head aches and if it gets too bad I'll start coughing blood.

"I don't want you three to give up."

I looked up when Gracia said this.

"If you give up then my husbands death was meaningless."

Ed and I nodded.

"Promise me you three won't give up."

Ed, Al, and I stood up and saluted her, "We promise."

* * *

We went to the hotel and Al, Winry, and Mikayla went to their rooms. I went to the dinning hall to get something to eat but I couldn't bring myself to eat the stake I had ordered.

I went upstairs and stood in front of Mikayla's door, debating if I should go in or not. I didn't want to yell at her knowing that she felt as bad as I do for the death of Hughes but I wanted answers and I knew she had them.

I knocked softly, "Mikayla, are you in there?"

I heard feet shuffling and she opened the door slowly. She was already dressed in her pajamas.

"You haven't eaten have you? The dinning hall is going to close soon." I told her.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered.

"But you need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day, it will make you feel worse then you probably already do."

She frowned, "Really, Ed I'm not hungry."

I sighed and decided to drop the subject, "May I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider to let me in, then closed it behind me. She sat on the couch and I sat on the one across from her.

The book on the coffee table caught my eye and I tried to keep myself from looking disgusted, "Your religious?"

Mikayla looked down at her bible, "Yes, I'm Christian." She then frowned, "Don't you dare start a religious debate with me Edward, I'm not in the mood."

I sighed out my nose and decided to back off, "Fine, fine."

We sat in silence for a moment just looking at each other.

"You knew about Hughes' death before it even happened didn't you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She looked down at her lap and nodded.

"Could you have prevented it?"

She looked as if she was thinking about it.

"I don't know." She whispered, "I keep thinking to myself that I probably could have warned him and that would have save him but I knew that he had to die, even if he didn't deserve too."

"But you could have stopped it." I said, a little too sharply.

I saw her tense up and start shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"You could have save him."

"I'm sorry."

"He would still be alive!" I felt my anger start taking over me.

"I'm sorry."

I saw some tears rolling down her cheeks. My anger went away and it was replaced with more guilt.

"I'm so sorry, but this is how its suppose to be. I was with you when it happened there was no way I could have intervened anyway." She said, "Please don't blame me. I know Roy does but please, I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to."

I sighed, "Mikayla I-"

She went into a fit of coughs. No blood come out- which was good- but she still looked like she was in pain. I walked to her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Kayla." I said softly, I rubbed her back gently, hoping to bring her some comfort, "Why don't you take your medicine?"

"I don't know if I should take more then the doctor told me to take in a day." She replied.

She started coughing again abut this time there were spots of blood in her hand. She whimpered in pain. I pulled her up by her unbloody hand and helped her to the bathroom. She coughed blood into the toilet and all I could do to help was pull her brown hair up and out of her face.

"Kayla, will you take another pill?" I asked.

She nodded weakly. I'm amazed she's still conscious. She was coughing up blood like the very first time this happened…when I found her on the bathroom floor. I shuddered, that image was forever burned in my mind and I hated it. I hated seeing her like this.

I got her medicine from her backpack and got her a water bottle from the mini fridge and walked back to the bathroom. I handed her the items and sat next to her as she took the medicine.

"How long will it take for the medicine to kick in?" I asked.

"A few minutes." She replied, "But it only works for a very short period of time."

She slowly stood up to go wash her hands. I stood up and stood next to her just incase she fell.

She slowly shuffled her feet over to the bed and laid down on her stomach. I walked over and set my hand on her head, "Night, Kayla."

As I took my hand away from her head she grabbed it.

She shifted so she was looked at me, "Will you stay, please?"

I looked at her surprised for a second before smiling lightly, "Alright."

She left go of my hand and I walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off.

"Thank you, Ed." She whispered.

I laid on the couch and covered myself with a blanket, "Your welcome."

* * *

A/N:

Looking at this chapter I didn't think this was my best work...then again i always doubt my writing. I didn't want Mikayla too seem too Mary-sue because she's being blamed for alot of things but they know she knows so...and i really wanted to write a EdXMikayla moment...blame the Mountain Dew i was drinking...GAH anyway! I had this chapter done for like a week but was in New York on vacation and internet is expensive in hotels and I crashed hard every night XD.

Oh and I won't put a lot Christianity references or anything into this story because i know it offends some people so don't worry.

So I hoped you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Not A Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews make me wanna write more =)**

* * *

_I was exhausted. I could hear __Fullmetal Alchemist __playing on TV but I couldn't even open my eyes to watch it. I heard my mom screaming. What was happening? I tried to wake myself up but I couldn't. I heard my doors slam open and heavy footsteps coming towards me. I heard a click then a loud sound and the next thing I knew searing pain was going up and down my back. I heard myself scream then nothing._

_I slowly opened my eyes and I felt my heart stop. The massive black door with an eye carved into it in the middle of a blank white space. The Gate. But why was I here? Better question: How is this real? This couldn't be real!_

_The double doors opened with a eerily loud creak. Little black people sat inside the door with creepy smiles. I backed away and turned to run. When I turned around I saw my room, the walls stained red from blood _

_and in the hall, my mother laying injured. I flailed my outstretched hand, fumbling for anything that might have pulled me back._

"_Mom!" I shouted._

_Little arms wrapped around right arm and leg._

_I tugged and pulled against the arms with all the strength I had._

"_Just a little further." I grunted._

_I was able to get the tips of my fingers into my room but as I did everything deteriorated_ _away and I was left alone in the dark._

I woke up with a start when I felt someone shaking me. Ed hovered over me worriedly. I felt my eyes burn as if I was crying-and I was. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand,

"Ed, I saw it." I whispered.

I felt the grip he hand on my shoulders tighten.

"Saw what?" He asked.

"The Gate."

He looked surprised and then demanded that I told him about the dream.

"My mother was screaming but I couldn't wake up. Someone was in my room and I didn't know who. There was a loud bang and a searing pain when up and down my back. It was as if I was shot." I took a deep breath, "The next thing I knew I was in front of The Gate and little arms restrained me, trying to pull me through. I tried to run and I saw my room behind me. I was able to reach towards it and touch it but everything went black after that."

Ed looked deep in thought as he let go of my shoulders. I sat up and sat with my legs crossed.

"I see how you're stuck between your world and this…I think. Your dream must be your minds way of remembering what happened. You were able to come in contacted with your room but at the same time you were pulled here. Something happened during that time." He said, "But you were also shot."

I sighed, "This is all confusing."

Ed nodded, "Very, but we'll figure it out." he then looked at me and smiled reassuringly, "I promise."

* * *

When Ed left I got dressed and took my pills. My dream still playing over and over in my mind.

_I'm so confused though. _I thought to myself, _I e-mailed mom and she e-mailed me back. _

Then it hit me like a brick wall.

_Duh! You can't e-mail someone who's not in your world! That means who ever is after me had e-mailed me in moms name but then emailed me again after I replied._

I frowned, _I'm still confused though._

I sighed and walked out of my room, locking the door behind me. I walked to Winry's room where Al and Ed were.

"I'm going to take a walk." I told them.

"Mikayla, you can't! You know its too dangerous!" Ed shouted.

"Why is it dangerous?" Winry asked, confused.

"Because, you never know who's out there." Al replied, trying to cover up Ed's outburst.

"Really, I think I'll be fine. it's a nice day so I thought I'd go outside and read." I said, holding up The Big Book of Alchemy.

"You can read inside can't you?" Ed retorted.

"Yes, yes I can but I don't want to." I replied turning towards the door, "Thus I am going outside. Later."

"Mikayla-!"

I closed the door before Ed could say anything else.

I walked out the hotel and out into the nice day.

_Hmm, I just realized I don't know the date, month, or year. _I thought to myself randomly, _It has to be in the 1900s I know that._

I found a nice park bench and sat down and opened my book. I was currently on page 200 out of 405. Hey, I think I'm makin' some progress!

As I read I felt someone sit beside me. I glanced sideways at the person and found a woman in her late-twenties, early-thirties. I relaxed and went back to reading my book.

I jumped when I heard the women speak, "Reading a book on alchemy?"

I turned towards her, "Yes."

The women smiled, "You seem rather young to be studying alchemy."

I smiled back, "Maybe, but I find it rather interesting."

"Really now?" She said, her dark blue eyes looked away from me then back, "What's your name, sweetie?"

I blinked, a little confused on why she would want to know, "Mikayla."

She smiled and stood up, "Well Mikayla, I'm Scarlett, seeing as your interesting in alchemy I know a small bookstore full of alchemy books."

"Oh, Miss. Scarlett that's alright." I said, "I'm sure your busy."

I was beginning to get nervous. I didn't even know this woman!

"No, no sweetie I insist!" She said, flipping some of her shoulder length red out of her face, "You never know you might find something the interest you."

"Well," I started, unsure on what to do, "My friends would worry."

"Oh, you won't be gone that long!"

I stayed silent for a moment thinking of what to do but finally said, "Well, I could find something interesting."

Scarlett clapped her hands together happily, "That's the spirit! Oh, and just Scarlett is fine."

I nodded and stood up. She took my hand and dragged me out of the park.

_I hope this isn't a mistake._

She dragged me into town and down a few streets. We finally arrived at a bookstore that looked fairly new.

"DJ!" Scarlett called, letting go of my hand.

I heard a grunt and few seconds later a man came from the back of the store.

"What do you want Scarlett, I'm busy." The man said.

Scarlett just smiled, "Mikayla this is the owner of the store, DJ, DJ this is Mikayla. She's looking for some books on alchemy."

DJ's eyes suddenly lite up, but in a very odd way.

"Really, now?" He said, "What kind of alchemy are you lookin' for?"

I thought for a second, "Medical alchemy."

_Maybe I can find a way to stop me from coughing up blood._

"Hmm, I think I have a couple on that."

DJ said.

He took me to a shelf near the back of the store and told me about a few.

"Thank you." I said.

DJ smiled, "No problem."

I watched the black haired man walk away and then started looking through some of the books.

"Find any you like?" Scarlett asked, walking over to me.

I nodded, "I found one."

I held up a red book entitled: Medical Alchemy 101.

Scarlett smiled, "That's great! Hey, there's some books in the back DJ wanted you to look at."

"Really? Is it on medical alchemy?" I asked.

I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness go over me but I couldn't tell why.

Scarlett nodded and tugged me back my hand, "Come on!"

I picked up the medical book I found and The Big Book of Alchemy and let her tug me along to the back room.

I went into the room and found a desk with books on it.

"Are these it?" I asked.

"Yep! Go over and take a look!" Scarlett said.

I walked over to the books and picked one up. I skimmed through the book and found it was a mixture of medical alchemy and other kinds.

I turned around to face Scarlett, "Thanks Scarlett-"

I found the door closed and no Scarlett. I dropped the book and ran for the door and found it locked.

"Scarlett!" I called, pounding on the door, "DJ!"

Scarlett uncovered the small window on the door from the other side and smiled deviously at me, "Stop your shouting, no one will hear you."

"What are you doing this for?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"To gain something that you would never understand. Don't worry you won't be locked in here for long. A good week maybe until they come and get you, until then just sit tight." She then grinned, "I'll go get some food for you to much on."

She shut cover over the window and walked away. I was left alone in a small room with no windows and only no other way out.

I am so S.O.L.

* * *

I knew something was wrong when she didn't come back by that afternoon. It was around 6 o'clock and I knew she didn't have any money so its not like she could be shopping for anything.

I shut the book I was reading and stood up.

"Ed, where are you going?" Winry asked.

"I'm going to go find where Mikayla is." I replied, pulling my white gloves on.

"Ed, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just wants some time to herself. Maybe she went shopping?"

"Winry, she has no money." I replied, "I just want to go make sure she didn't get lost."

I pulled my shoes on and left the room. Leaving the hotel and into the cool evening. Maybe I should have brought my red jacket. When Mikayla left the hotel she didn't have a jacket, she has to be cold.

I shoved my hands in my pants pockets and starting walking around town. Searching the crowds from the dark-skinned girl.

_What stores might she look in? _I asked myself.

She might not have any money but that never stopped girls from looking in stores (Winry was a prime example).

I started in a clothing store and didn't find her there.

I looked in a few other stores but didn't find here there either.

_Hmm?_

I saw a fairly new bookstore across the street. She's been reading that alchemy book that Teacher gave her, maybe she wanted to get more.

I walked over to the shop and went inside.

"Hello!" A red haired woman greeted.

"Hi," I replied, "I'm looking for my friend, who I think got lost. She's about my height, dark-skinned, with brown eyes and long hair."

She women thought for a second, "Oh yeah! She was in here earlier, but then she left. She looked like she was in a hurry too. I wonder where she was headed."

"Do you have any idea what direction she went?" I asked urgently.

The woman shook her head, "No, I hope you find her though."

I sighed, "Thanks anyway."

She smiled, "No problem."

I walked out the shop and headed to another part of town.

* * *

_No! Ed come back!_

I heard his voice. I wanted so badly to scream but DJ had his hand on my mouth, preventing me from doing so. DJ let go of my mouth when Ed left then walked away.

"You jerk! What do you want from me!" I shouted.

DJ stopped and turned to smirk at me before walking out the room.

I've been scared many times since I've been in the world but this- this was terrifying. I sunk to the ground.

_I should have listened! _I mentally shouted at myself.

I glared at the door and refused to let a tear drop. (I feel as if I've cried a lot since I've been here…)

_Someone's coming to get me in a week. Is it the guy who e-mailed me and totally killed my laptop?_

I felt myself shaking out of fear of what they would do to me. How was I going to get out? I scanned the room again trying desperately to find a way out but once again found none.

_I don't have anything to draw a circle with. _I thought to myself angrily, _Plus who knows what will happen if I try to use alchemy but I need to get out of here. _

Out of desperation I decided to go to the desk and shove papers and books aside looking for something-anything- to draw on the wall with.

I found a pen and decided that was good enough. I picked my two books up from the floor and quietly went to the wall that would get me outside.

I opened Big Book of Alchemy and quickly flipped the pages trying to find a circle- any circle- preferably the one that Al uses when he does alchemy. I finally found it on a page I haven't read yet and quickly tried copying on the wall. Making sure it was big enough to make a whole big enough for me to crawl through.

_Here we go. _I thought to myself, ten minutes later.

It was a poorly drawn circle but it would have to do.

I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the circle. It glowed and blew a whole in the wall.

_Yes!_

My cheering didn't last long, my head started hurting and I felt faint. I picked up the two books and made a run for it. I heard the door slam open as I ran down the ally the wall had been facing.

"Get back here!" I heard Scarlett shout.

I could hear her heals hitting the pavement. How she was running in heals I wasn't sure but I refused to turn around and find out. I had to get out of this ally and find Ed.

I turned down into another ally that lead to a main street. By now my head was throbbing and my vision became blurry. I couldn't tell if it was this sprinting or the alchemy that did it but I was feeling horrible.

I finally made it onto the main street and looked around frantically.

I ran down the street, hoping to find Ed. I didn't dare glance back to see if Scarlett was still chasing me.

God, I have so many issues…

* * *

I had looked in all the store I thought she'd be in but found nothing. I sat on park bench, glancing around every few minutes, trying to see if she would be passing by. I checked my pocket watch and found it was now 8 o'clock. The sun was now barley visible and the sky was painted red and orange.

"Ed!"

My ear perked up when I heard my name and I stood up.

"Ed!"

I turned and saw Mikayla running to me. Her eyes had some tears in them.

"Mikayla, what happened?" I asked, worriedly.

She stopped in front me out of breath. She started swaying back and forth. I helped her sit down and she held her head in her hands with her elbows on her lap.

"Mikayla what happened, where were you?" I asked.

She tilted her head to look at me, "I was in that bookstore. I was reading on a bench when a woman-that red head one- Scarlett- sat down next to me. She started talking to me and noticed I was reading a book on alchemy. She asked me to go to the bookstore saying that I would find good books. I felt like there was something wrong but I went anyway. I was there for a few minutes and found a few good books on medical alchemy. She told me that there were some good books in the back and like a fool I went back there only to be locked in." she took a deep breath, "They want something from me. They said that I would help them gain something I would never understand and someone was going to come and get me in a week or so. There was no way I was going to stick around to find out who. I drew a circle the wall with pen and got out. The result now it that I have a horrible head ache-wait let me rephrase that- migraine."

"That red haired women said that you had left the shop." I muttered, realizing how stupid I was.

"The guy that runs the shop was in the back with his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I heard you in there though."

I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

I felt her head on my shoulder and I looked at her. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yeah…"

_But I still couldn't protect you._

_

* * *

_

A/N (thoughts):

Hmm... I had mixed feelings about this chapter (like many of my others). I realized how OOC Ed's been lately_. _My friend thinks i need to get Mikayla and Ed together in the next couple of chapters. I dunno though hmm.. My main goal is making sure Mikayla isn't being to Mary-sue *starts pacing room* I need to chew this over with a Twix *eats a Twix bar*

Anywho! Enough of my random thoughts! Hope you enjoyed =)


	15. Chapter 15

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

**THANK YOU MOCHI FOR BETA READING! LOVE YOU SIS!**

**

* * *

**

That next morning I sat with Winry and Al in our (me and Al's) room. I was reading my book, and while Winry polished Al, he read the newspaper. Mikayla was in her room passed out from the night before.  
"Ah!"  
I jumped when Al shouted and looked at him, "Geez, give me a heart attack!"  
"Look!"  
He tossed me the newspaper. I looked on the front page and my eyes widened.  
"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross is charged with the murder of Brigadier General Hughes?" I read quietly.  
"Ed what is it?" Winry asked, curiously.  
I looked at her then Al, "Come on Al, I have some questions I want to ask." I then looked back at Winry, "Winry watch Mikayla, alright? She's not feeling well."  
"But-!" she started, although seeing my expression made her back off, "Fine."  
"Come on, Al." I said, leaving the room with Al behind me.  
"I don't believe this." I heard Al mutter.  
"Maybe the Colonal or the Major knows something about it." I said.  
"What are you going to tell Winry?" Al asked.  
"I'll explain it to her later." I replied.  
"And what about Mikayla? You know that she knew."  
"I can't rely on her all the time, Al. She might know what's going on, but you know she won't tell us everything. And lately she's been telling us nothing, so I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves."  
"Are you mad at her for not telling?"  
"I'm trying not to be, fighting with her currently might not be the best idea."

* * *

I woke up around noon extremely hungry. I sat up and stretched.  
"Wow, you sure do sleep a lot."  
I flinched and saw Winry sitting on the couch with a wrench and a cloth in hand. She must have been polishing her tools.  
"Uh yeah." I said, awkwardly, "Why are you in here?"  
"Ed told me to watch you. He said you weren't feeling well." She replied.  
"Yeah, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately." I told her.  
"Its weird." She said softly, "I've never seen Ed worry so much about a person. The only person he really worries over is his brother."  
I stayed quiet, not exactly sure what I was supposed to say.  
"Yesterday when you left that morning and didn't come back; he was worried sick. He kept looking at the clock wondering when you'd return...until he finally decided to get up and look for you." She went on to say, "To be honest, I'm a little jealous of you. He never seems to appreciate the things I do for him, or worry over me, even though I've known him for as long as I can remember."  
I looked away from her and stared down at my lap, "I'm no one to be jealous over, really. He appreciates you and everything you do for him, I can tell, he just doesn't know how to show it. And he does worry about you, do you really think he wants to see you hurt?"  
_Why am I saying this to a character I would be trying to kill if I saw her on my TV? Have I lost my mind?  
_"I guess." She muttered, "Where did you go by the way?"  
"I got lost." I lied, faking embarrassment, "I wandered all the way around town. I was in the park reading for awhile, and then I decided to take a walk around town and got lost."  
I heard her chuckle and I looked over at her, "Hey! Don't laugh! Its not funny, I could have died out there!"  
Literally. If Scarlett and DJ wanted to, they probably could have killed me.  
Winry then asked me a very random question, "Does Ed ever talk about me when you're traveling?"  
_Crap, really? How the heck am I supposed to answer that without feeling bad!_ So I decided to go the honest route.  
"Not really. When he busts his automail he'll start spazzing and freaking out about how you're gonna kill him."  
"Oh."  
_Lord, how did we get on this subject again! This is so awkward. Normally if I was talking about Ed to my friends, I'd be like, having a fan girl moment. But now, since I've been around him so much, it's weird to talk about him. Especially to a girl who I know many fans love and adore pairing with Ed, the guy I wish-no! No way!  
Ah! I thought I got over him awhile ago when I first got here and started traveling with him! I care about him but-_  
"Mikayla."  
I saw Winry waving her hand in my face and I looked at her.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
I forced a smile, "Yeah fine."  
_I'm just in a ridiculous conflict with myself (that probably doesn't make much sense) that can only happen in an anime when you're with your anime crush. Gosh, I'm the luckiest fan girl ever._  
She nodded and sat at the edge of my bed and asked, "What do you think of Ed?"  
"Er," I murmured, trying to make my response sound as un-fan girlish as possible, "I think he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's nice and caring in his own way when he wants to be."  
"That's not what I meant."  
I so should have seen this coming, but at that moment my stomach emitted a low grumble.  
"When was the last time you ate?" She asked.  
"Um, probably a day and a half ago." I replied.  
"Well, lets go get you something to eat!"  
I nodded, "Let me take a shower first."  
She nodded and left the room so I could get dressed. I am so glad I was saved from that awkward moment.

* * *

I was mad at so many people right now.  
-Myself  
-Colonel Bastard  
-Mikayla…_she tells me nothing_. First Hughes' death and now this. When I found Maria Ross, her body lay incinerated on the ground in an alley way. Al and I sat helplessly on the side while the military cleaned the mess up.  
My eyes glared angrily at Roy. The side of my face ached from where he hit me.

* * *

I sat at the small wooden table conveniently placed near the kitchen, thinking about the conversation that had taken place down the hall. My gaze shifted to Winry, who was standing at the stove with a wooden spoon in hand, picking through the small labled containers lined up next to her. Finally deciding, she picked up one that contained a crushed green herb and dropped a pinch of it in the silver pot she was fussing over.

We had been like this for the past twenty minutes; a somewhat awkward silence saturated the air between us, making the situation increasingly unbearable. I gave up and figured it was time for me to speak, "What are you making?"

Startled, she replied, "Beef stew. I normally make it when Ed and Al are back in Risembool, but I figured, 'Why not a meal away from home?'"

_Don't tell me we're going to have another Ed discussion. I'm not sure I like where this is going._

I smiled, "It sounds delicious, thanks! ...Is there anything I can do to help?" I tacked on the last part, hoping to change the course of discussion.

"No, not really, I think I can manage. Thanks, though," she responded, with what appeared to be a small twitch of the lips.

I was about ready for another awkward silence to ensue when she spoke again, "Um, Mikayla?"

"Huh? Yeah, Winry?" I prodded, not sure I wanted her to go on.

She ladled some stew into two bowls and made her way over to where I was sitting. She set one in front of me and I picked up my spoon and proceeded to dig in. To my surprise, I found it was delicious, and I couldn't stop eating. Then again, maybe it was because I hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. I heard a deep breath from across the table, and looked up to find that Winry's bowl of stew lay in front of her, untouched. My bowl was almost completely empty. "I know I asked you a lot of questions about Ed while we were in your room, but I hope it doesn't offend you if I'm still a little curious."

_Of course it does! Quit asking me all these questions! I just don't know what's going on! _I shouted in my head, but on the outside, I flat out lied, "No, it doesn't offend me, what are you still curious about?" And faked a smile to go with it.

Winry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh, that's good to hear, um, I was kind of wondering about, well...you."

I blinked, "Me?" _What's she getting at?_

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't know any of your background, where you've come from, or why Ed's taken such an interest in you all of a sudden." she looked away, then met my gaze slowly.

_I never thought she'd get this curious! Crap! What do I tell her?_ I stammered, "You want to know about me? I'm really not that interesting, honest!" I waved my hands in a frantic gesture, trying to portray innocence. At least, that's what I hoped it looked like I was doing.

She shrugged, "Alright then, I guess I won't bother you about that, but could you please explain why Ed's so interested in you? He's always so protective of you. Making sure you're fine at every moment. He takes special precautions, like making sure someone's always there with you, in case something happens," the corner of her mouth turned into an amused grin, "You know, he made me stay with you today when he left. He seemed so worried that something was going to happen."

I was speechless. She was curious about why Ed was taking so much care of me? Even I didn't have a great answer.

Winry continued, "It's like he needs you for something, so he's taking special care to keep you safe. To make sure he doesn't lose you. But why?"

And then it hit me. The Fullmetal Alchemist was relying on me to solve his problems. Ed was making sure I didn't get hurt, or I didn't get lost because he needed me to tell him what was going to happen next. _Damn it, I thought I already told him I couldn't help him that much! He's relying too much on me! If he keeps this up, then who knows what will happen? The story could become completely different! _My temper flared at my realization. I snapped at her, "I don't know. Why are you asking me these things? You should just ask him about me yourself! It's not like he likes me or anything! I'm only here as a resource! I-" I stopped as I realized what I had just said.

_Way to go Mikayla, not only did you just scream at Winry, you also said something about being a souce of info. Great job, stupid. _my brain yelled at me. I looked across the table. The blond young woman who had made me a wonderful meal now looked scared and on the verge of tears. I tried to apologize, "Oh no. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I just thought of some-" But I was abruptly stopped as I felt something come up my throat. Something warm, and something that felt like it didn't belong. I coughed into my hand, and I wasn't too surprised by what I saw. But right now, I really didn't need it.

Leaving the table, its delicious stew, and its one worried occupant behind, I ran to the bathroom and closed the door as quickly as I could, locking it behind me. Standing over the sink, I let the water run as an onslaught of violent coughing fits racked my body. I watched as blood dripped from my mouth and mixed with the pouring water, turning it a dull rust color. _Why is this happening now? Where's Ed when I need him?_ I thought frantically.

I could hear Winry's knock and worried voice as she asked, "Is everything all right in there?"

_Surely a reflexive move,_ I thought, _she wouldn't be so patient with me after I just scared her to death. _I called back between coughs, "I-I'm fine. Ju-Just go away, p-pl-please."

I didn't mean to hurt her, but apparently that's what happened, because when she responded, it wasn't in a nice tone. "Fine then. If you don't need my help, then that's okay with me. Get Ed's help instead, he'll care for you!" I heard her footsteps become softer as she stormed off.

I sighed, then coughed up some more blood. The outlook of this fight was obviously not good. _What am I going to do? Ed's not going to appreciate us fighting. _I considered my options, which other than apologizing to Winry, I didn't have any. After waiting a few minutes for the coughs to subside, I rinsed my hands and cleaned up the mess that was now the sink. Once the bathroom was clean, I made sure I didn't have any traces of blood on me. Winry seeing blood was the last thing I needed.

Opening the bathroom door, I made my way to the open space of the living room. There, I found Winry on a couch, not looking at me. I felt bad, but I wasn't ready to apologize. So I sat down on the other couch, which happened to be opposite her. I could play this game. I avoided her gaze too, and fumed silently, figuring out how I was going to explain to Ed that I couldn't help him anymore.

* * *

Al and I went back to the hotel. It was late, and I hoped Mikayla and Winry had stayed put so I wouldn't have to go out and look for them. Al went to our room and I looked first in Mikayla's room. I knocked and there was no answer so I went to Winry's. They were in there just sitting, but I felt something had happened while I was gone. They were both tense as they sat on opposite couches, not looking at each other.  
"What's up with you two?" I asked.  
Neither of them looked at me and I was left confused.  
"Mikayla can I talk to you?"  
She got up wordlessly and walked out the room and to her own, keeping the door open so I could come in. I closed the door as I walked in and sat on the couch opposite her.  
"Are you here to yell at me again?" She asked, "Ask me why I didn't tell you about Maria Ross?"  
I looked away from her, knowing I was caught red handed.  
"You're such a jerk!"  
I looked at her surprised. She usually doesn't yell at me.  
"Look, I've told you over and over that I can't tell you everything! This is the way it is, and you'll just have to face that fact!"  
I stared at her, shocked. She glared at me angrily and looked away from me.  
She was mad at me and I obviously knew it.  
"Getting mad at me isn't going to solve any of your problems." She said softly, "I can't hold your hand all the time, Edward."  
She called me Edward, yep she was definitely mad at me.  
"I don't want you to hold my hand." I said, "I just want-"  
"Answers? That's the same thing as me holding your hand."  
I frowned, _I know why she's mad at me, but something else is making her mad.  
_"Why are you so mad?" I asked, "I know why you're mad at me, but you already seemed angry when I entered, what's wrong?" She scowled, "Don't feel like talking about it."  
"Mikayla-"  
"Edward!" She snapped at me.  
"Do you have a head ache?"  
"Amazingly I don't. I feel fine, I'm just aggrivated. Shocker, right?"  
I tried a different approach, "Kayla-"  
"Kayla's definitely not going to work."  
Damn, so the nickname route wasn't going to work either.  
"Back to the task at hand. You want answers don't you?" She said.  
I nodded, "Of course."  
"Figure them out."  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're becoming way too reliant on me. If I wasn't here, all of this stuff would have still happened. Hughes' death, Maria Ross becoming a pile of ash, nothing would have been any different. And who would you run to, to yell at, because it happened and no one told you? No one, you wouldn't have anyone."  
I frowned, "Mikayla, you told me you'd help me."  
"And in a way I am. I can only help you on the minor things, this definitely isn't minor."  
"You helped me a lot more when I first met you."  
"Well my help is slowly going to stop."  
"Why?"  
She sighed, "Believe it or not its hard to remember everything that of the time I don't recall what happens because it's so hard to keep track of everything. There are three different versions of this world, but only one event from the three can happen at a time."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
She totally just lost me.  
She held up her index finger, "You're a show, which I think I explained already at some point or another, with me so far?"  
I nodded, still confused.  
She held up her middle finger, "Second, you're a book."  
"I'm a book?"  
"Er, manga."  
"Manga?"  
"Drawings that tell a story!"  
"Alright, alright, continue!"  
She held up her third finger, "You're also another show, but this one follows the book more distinctly, the other veers off into some random direction. To be honest, I know the first one better then the second one since I watched the whole series. By the looks of it, it's following the manga, and in the other series, basically anything could happen."  
"So you're pretty much just as confused as I am?"  
"In a way, yes."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to take everything she just said in, but it just ended up confusing me more. I'd ask her to explain it better, but she was already frustrated, _I think I'll skip out on that fight. I think this one ended with a tie.  
_So, I decided to pick another fight, "What happened between you and Winry? You two seemed pretty tense."  
She simply looked at me blankly, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to talk about it?"  
"Geez, you really are angry."  
"I'm angry, tired, and frustrated. All in all, I'm not a happy person."  
"I can see that." I said.  
She sighed and ran her hand through her bangs.  
"Head ache?"  
"It's comin'." She muttered, then said sarcastically, "I like how you know how stress effects me, yet you still want to yell and pick a fight with me."  
I smiled lightly, "Guess I should work on that, huh?"  
"Would you please? It would make my life a hell of a lot easier."  
"Kayla-"  
"Didn't I tell you calling me Kayla wouldn't work?"  
"Can't blame me for trying."

* * *

A/N:

Hmm...i actually like this chapter! =) Maybe because i got it beta read (THANKS AGAIN MOCHI).

I'm feelin' another plot twist comin' up ;) be prepared

(You were saved from one of my rants this time)


	16. Chapter 16

Not A Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Thanks again Mochi for beta reading and thanks to everyone who reviews!

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling like P Diddy.

HAHA LIE!

I felt horrible. Well, actually…compared to a few days ago it wasn't that bad, but still.

I groaned as I sat up. It then hit me that I hadn't had my medication in at least a day or two. _I think it was a day; they just run together and now I have no clue what the day of the week is. _

Can medication cause withdrawal symptoms? I think so.

Though I did notice I coughed up less blood yesterday even when I was stressed out. _When I take my medication it causes more coughing spasms and more blood. Hmm…_

I got out of bed and started my daily routine of getting dressed. I threw my hair into a high pony tail and pinned my bangs out of my face; they were starting to grow out and become annoying.

"I'm hungry." I muttered, going over to the small kitchen in the room. Although I found it pointless because there were no breakfast foods.

_Guess I'll just go downstairs then. _

When I walked out into the hallway I saw Armstrong carrying Ed away. I mean, literally carrying him away under his arm. It was kind of interesting. Ed squirmed in Armstrong's grip.

"Mikayla!"

Armstrong stopped and looked at me, "Oh good morning! I'll have Ed back soon, no worries!"

"Oh you can have him if you want." I said, with a light smirk.

"Mikayla! I'm not a dog!"

"Yes you are. You're a dog of the military."

"That's not the point!" He shouted back, "I think-"

"No, I'm not coming; no, I'm not telling you what's going to happen; yes, I will look after myself; yes, I most likely will leave the hotel at some point, and don't you dare call until this evening. Any more questions?"

Ed looked at my blankly, "Bye."

I smiled, "Bye , Ed!"

"Oh, so now you call me Ed!"

"Oh but of course, I finally get a long deserved break from you. Have fun!"

Armstrong waved good-bye and continued walking down the hall as Ed glared back at me.

Once he was out of sight I continued my walk to the dinning hall to get a light breakfast.

After eating, I started pondering on what to do but I ended up wondering what was going to happen next.

_Ed's in Risembool, something happens between Mustang, Riza, Havoc, and Lust; and Al's here. Gosh, maybe I should have been paying more attention. Lin's doing…something. I think he was here, actually._

I sighed, I thought about going for a walk but I was worried that Scarlett or DJ was out there.

"Oh? Ed didn't take you with him?"

I turned in my chair and saw Winry standing a few feet away, arms crossed.

"Uh, no, why?" I replied.

"Well he didn't tell me to watch you, so I figured you went with him so he could keep his eye on you and make sure you're safe." I heard mockery in her voice and I didn't like it.

I sighed, "What are you doing down here?"

"Lin's up in the room and he said he was hungry."

"Well then, go get him something to eat and stop trying to pick a fight with me. I'm not the best person to fight with because you'll definitely lose."

Winry glared at me and finally decided to walk away and get Lin's something to eat.

Gosh, I didn't even want to start, no matter how much I disliked her!

I stood up and made my way out of the hotel and into the warm morning. As I strolled through the city, I scanned the crowds for Scarlett and DJ. _If I get captured this time I don't know what will happen. _

I walked around the park and noticed that people always gave me a second glance. First they looked scared, but then when they looked again, they calmed down and noticed I wasn't Ishbalan. It was kind of awkward. I passed the bench where I had met Scarlett. It made me wonder how she knew about me. It also made we wonder what she wanted from me.

_Maybe I should have looked closer at those papers on the desk. _I thought to myself, _Maybe those would have told me what they want_.

They want something from me. I knew it, but what was it?

I suddenly felt a hand on my wrist. I had let my guard down. I tensed up and tried jerking my arm away. I turned and saw Scarlett, but something was different. She had a long scar along her left cheek.

"You shouldn't have run." She said, in a low voice, "Do you know what you cost us? For me, it was my beautiful face, but for DJ, it was his life. I'd kill you on the spot if you weren't needed."

All I could do was stare at her in fear, my hand and wrist shaking in her grip.

Her eyes narrowed in to cat-like slits, "I hate you!"

She shoved me away and I landed on the ground.

_Did I really cost this dude his life and give her a permanent scar? How the hell did I do that?_

"You can run and hide, but we know where you are. Justin's going to be here soon and take his revenge for getting his brother killed."

My eyes widened, "Justin?"

She smirked, "Yes, you might know him as Dr. Justin."

"D-Dr. Justin?"

I suddenly felt very sick. Aw man! The hot doctor turned out to be a psycho! But wait… that medicine, I haven't taken it in at least two days and I haven't coughed up as much blood as I usually do.

He gave me medicine that would make me produce more blood!

She turned her back to me, "You won't live long. We'll use you for what we need, then kill you. Or maybe we don't even need you alive; if that's the case, as soon as Justin gets here, he'll kill you."

I felt myself shaking. I scooted away from her then finally stood up and ran.

_What did I do? What do they want me for? Me of all people! _

Once I felt I was far enough away from her, I stopped running and sat under a shady tree. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I gasped for air.

"_You won't live long. We'll use you for what we need then kill you. Or maybe we don't even need you alive,; if that's the case, as soon as Justin gets here, he'll kill you."_

I winced as those words replayed in my head. Hiding in the hotel wouldn't work since they knew where I was.

Maybe I should have gone with Ed.

I stared at the dirty DCs' on my feet as I went into deep thought.

_They need me for something; dead or alive, but they preferably want me alive. I got DJ killed somehow and now Justin wants me dead. _

I sighed and stood up, now being able to breathe normally.

_I'm going back to the hotel._

I exited the park and walked along the side walk. My plan of going somewhere that was somewhat safe was crushed when a old fashioned car (well old fashioned in my mind considering I've seen Lamborghinis and BMW's) pulled up beside me. I was about to sprint away when the window rolled down, revealing Roy Mustang.

"Get in." He demanded.

"What?"

"Get in!" He ordered.

"Alright, good lord!" I muttered, getting into the passenger seat.

He then drove quickly down the street as if he was being chased by something-or had to get somewhere quickly…_crap_.

"Mustang! I hope you're not taking me where I think you are!" I shouted.

"You're just as noisy as Fullmetal." He commented, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Mustang, I can't help you!"

"My subordinates are in danger and I know you _can_ help." He said, "In the back is a vest and a gun. The vest has pockets to hold your weapon."

I looked at him shocked, "I don't know how to shoot a gun!"

"Well, you'll learn today."

I cursed under my breath and twisted around in the seat so I could get the gun and vest from the back seat.

I put the black vest on over my tank top and held the gun in my hand.

"Is this thing loaded?" I asked, running my finger only the silver metal

"Yes, one push on the trigger and it will go off ,so be careful." He replied.

I nodded and put the gun in the vest pocket.

Roy turned into an alley and muttered, "Please don't let me be too late."

We got out of the car and sprinted to a tower. We ran all the way up the stairs and to the top floor..

_Watch me get killed while we're out here! _I shouted in my head.

When we got to the top Fuery and Riza were about to be attacked by Gluttony. Luckily Roy was able to snap his fingers and blast him out of the building.

"Colonel!" Riza shouted, "You should have stayed behind no matter what happened to us! Not only that but you brought Mikayla into this! Why would you bring a child into this fight! Sir, you are quite stupid."

Roy rolled his eyes and plugged one ear, "Yes, yes, fine, I'm an idiot!" he then turned to Fuery, "Sergent, stay behind and clean all of this up!"

"Yes sir!" He replied and began to run around, picking up equipment,

Roy, Riza, and I then made our way quickly out of the tower and to Roy's car. I sat in the back seat while Riza took the passenger seat.

As we drove we came across Havoc.

"Get in."

"Roger!" Havoc said.

He was about to get in the car but noticed me.

"Hey! What is she doing here!" He shouted.

"She's serving as a resource." Roy said.

_And what is that supposed to mean! _I thought to myself while giving Roy a fierce look. But I quickly figured out what he meant.

"Colonel!"

I looked at the window and saw Al running towards us.

_Ooo, it's a party now! _I thought sarcastically, _a party of near death experiences._

"Is this about Mr. Hughes' case?" Al asked.

Roy stared at him seriously for a moment, "Do you want to come?"

Al nodded, "Yes."

I moved to sit in between Roy and Riza while Al and Havoc squished in the back. There was no way Havoc, Al, and I would fit in the back seat, nor would Havoc be able to squish in between Roy and Riza.

Roy drove dangerously fast down the street while Barry the Chopper ran along side of the car.

_Huh…I just realized he was there._

_Okay Mikayla, think. You can't tell them too much but they're going to want you to tell them something. We're currently chasing Barry's body for a reason I have forgotten. Roy needed Ed to be gone and for me to be here. He knew that Ed would get protective of me and I wouldn't be able to help the Colonel. That's the only reason why I'm here._

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Roy stopped the car suddenly and almost hit Barry.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Barry shouted.

"Sorry!" Roy said then went back to driving, "Homunculi? That's impossible!"

"'There is no such thing as impossible.' That's what Greed said." Al responded.

"That big guy from earlier must be a homunculus." Riza said, "Even the deadliest shots didn't kill him."

"God," Roy muttered, "This is turning into an all out freak show."

"Get used to it." I muttered.

"What was that?" Roy asked, glancing at me.

"I said get used to it, because from here on out they're all out to kill you."

"Got any better news for us?" Havoc asked from the back.

"Yeah, you'll live through this one."

We followed Barry to Laboratory Three and quietly got out of the car.

"You sure its here?" Roy asked the knife wielding, armored soul.

Barry nodded, "Positive."

"All right, that's good enough progress, lets head back." Roy said.

Barry had other plans though. He charged into the laboratory before any of us could stop him.

"Why didn't I know this would happen? Mikayla." Roy muttered, shifting his gaze to me.

"Hey! Don't blame me! " I shouted, then looked down in my hand. I pointed my weapon at him and smirked slyly, "You gave me a gun, remember?"

"And you don't know how to shoot, remember?" He retorted.

I glared at him and we calmly walked into the building.

"Get your gun out and hold it in front of you, with your index finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Always be alert." Riza instructed me quietly.

I nodded and did what I was told, "Got it."

"All staff evacuate immediately! A wanted killer is on the loose!" Roy shouted as the staff members made a run for it.

I tried to keep myself from shaking in fear_. I am seriously not supposed to be here. It will be like one of those movies where the weakest goes first. Lovely…_

We went to the basement level and found ourselves faced with three different paths.

"Which way?" Roy muttered.

"Shall we split it?" Riza suggested.

Roy nodded, "Al, Mikayla, and Riza go that way and Havoc and I will take this way."

"What about the third way, sir?" Riza asked.

I looked down the dim-light hall of the third way.

There was never a third way. There shouldn't be anything down there. Just some equipment, possibly.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Mikayla, its too dangerous!" Al exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, you guys go." I said, and started down the hall.

"But Mikayla!"

I continued walking with my gun ready. Too bad the vest wasn't bulletproof. _Did they have bulletproof vests in this time period?_

Pushing that thought aside, I continued my trek down the barely lit hall. My stomach suddenly twisted in a familiar knot and I felt hot liquid coming up my throat.

_No, not now! _

I coughed up the blood and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm, I'm surprised your not bed ridden yet."

I turned towards the familiar voice with my gun up.

"Dr. Justin." I said in a serious tone.

I tried to make my voice as Riza-like as possible to hide the fear in it.

"No need to be so cruel, Mikayla. I_ am_ your doctor after all; I saved your life." He said with a smile, though his eyes showed hate.

"You might have saved my life, but the medication you gave me is killing me. It's a good thing I haven't taken it in two days because I probably _would_ be in bed." I said, not lowering the gun. I wasn't going to take any chances.

Justin smirked, "Damn, and I thought you were going to make my job easy."

"Of course not, I don't die easy."

Okay that was probably a lie, but hey, I wanted to sound tough.

Justin's smirk widened and in the dim light I could see his brown eyes narrow into cat-like slits.

"Your eyes," I started, "Scarlett's did the same thing, they turn into slits."

Justin chuckled, "Well I guess I should tell you what we are before we use you. We are the Blade Children; cursed with cat-like eyes and reflexes."

"How is that a curse?"

"Let me finish." He said, his smirk still intact, "_You_ might think it's not a curse, but _we_ do. It hurts us, the pain that comes along with it is unbearable. It happened when the military decided to see what would happened if they mixed cats with people. Our leader, an ex-military scientist, helped us escape. We ended up going our separate ways but slowly we began to think: What would it be like if we got our revenge on the military and took the country over with advanced technology and ended suffering? It would be amazing-"

"Then where do I come in? Why am I here? What do you need me for?" I questioned.

"I'm getting there little girl, you really are impatient." He said, then continued, "We also want immortality. What fun would it be if we took over the whole country then died? As for you…we needed someone from a place of great technology and that could possibly give us the answer to our dreams."

As he spoke, I gave him a blank stare_, WHY DOES EVERY ONE IN THE FLIPPING SHOW WANT TO GAIN IMMORTALITY! GOOD LORD!_

"And this is where you come in. We learned about The Gate and its powers and thought: What if whatever is on the other side has more advanced technology? So we experimented. We took one of our own and sent him through The Gate. We simply thought if we went and killed someone in your world with," he held up a green bullet, "With this alchemic bullet, then it would open another Gate. Seeing as there was no alchemy in that world, The Gate would open because alchemy doesn't belong there. Therefore, your world would reject it and send its victim here. But it wasn't as easy as we thought. We needed a prey and you, little girl, were the perfect candidate. You see, our buddy Seth likes to go after the innocent looking girls. When he saw you, yeah sure he saw many others, but he thought you were the perfect target. So he followed you home. But the obstacle was your family. First he took out your father and brother, so they were dead and out of the way, then injured your mother to get to you."

I felt my arms shaking in anger, "_You _killed my dad and brother!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said. He used the alchemic bullet on you and opened The Gate. The thing is, it worked differently then we thought. You're caught in between this world and ours. The Gate only took half of you. We meant for you to land in our lab but you ended up somewhere else. Actually, we didn't know if you even made it over or if you even lived." If his smirk could widen anymore it did, "Then you came to my office. I knew instantly it was you. But I had to put up a good front for that woman and that alchemist, so I treated you. Then, my plan was to tear you back up again. The medicine I gave you was supposed to be taken every day, to eventually make you bed ridden. But seeing as you didn't take it, we'll just have to fix that so you won't struggle as much."

He reached behind him and brought out a sword.

"You idiot! Did you forget I have a gun?" I shouted, trying desperately to stop my body from shaking.

"Yes you have a gun, but the question is: can you shoot it?"

In a blink of an eye he was gone.

_Oh no, where did he go?_

I suddenly felt something slash across my back.

_Shit!_

I fell to the ground but managed to keep the gun in my hand. He was about to stab me in the leg, but I rolled over to evade it and shot at him. I didn't know if I was hitting him but I slowed his movements down. My eyes where shut tight in fear.

I stopped shooting when I heard him scream in pain.

I had hit him, but where? I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling on the ground a few feet away from me, using his unoccupied hand to cover the wound on his abdomen.

He hissed like a cat in pain, "It's a good thing I have nine lives, I currently now have eight. Thanks a lot."

I stood up shakily, "You're welcome."

I saw Justin's grip on his sword suddenly tighten and he charged at me. I shot at him again and hit him in the shoulder he was using, causing his weapon to skid towards me. I ran to it and kicked it as far down the hall as possible.

I was out of bullets now, I wasted most of them by shooting blindly, hoping to hit him. I put the empty gun in my vest.

He lifted his head and looked at me sharply. I felt my blood run cold. He stood up with a struggle and blood stained his hands and clothes.

_I did that. _I did that to him. I felt mortified. Even if he was my enemy, even if he did try to kill me, even if he was trying to use me for some plan, I felt horrible. My stomach twisted in a knot.

"What's that shocked look on your face?" Justin chuckled, spitting out blood, "Isn't this what you wanted? Don't you want to see me hurt? I killed your father and brother!"

I shook my head with my mouth wide open, unable to say anything. I didn't want this. I never wanted to shoot anybody.

_It was out of self defense, but still_. I thought to myself.

"I hurt you. I inflicted pain on both the inside and outside of your body and you don't want to see me hurt like this?" He asked, then shook his head, "You must have been a spoiled girl."

I leaned against the wall, my back stinging.

"You were spared from this world of suffering and war. Of hurt and despair. You didn't have to live in a world where the government preformed experiments on you." He said, then chuckled again, "Spoiled little girl."

I looked down at the ground. He was right, I didn't have to live through any of that stuff. I always had and never learned what it was like to not have. We weren't the richest by far, and yet, we still had. There was never a day that there wasn't food on the table or a day that I had to cower in fear, afraid that a bomb would come through my window because we were in the middle of a war.

My thoughts then went to Ed and Al_. Ever since their mother died they've been living through hurt and despair. They lost their bodies. I'm sure there were days that they wish they could just give up-and they had every chance to- but they haven't yet. At the beginning of this journey I was too blind to see all the suffering that went on in this world. I just thought it was cool to be in my favorite anime, but now I learned that's it's definitely not all fun and games._

I heard Justin shift and I saw him advancing towards me. I took a few steps back. He then disappeared before I knew what even happened. He showed up down the hall where his sword had landed from when I kicked it. He then turned towards me.

"I won't kill you this time." He said coldly, "You're too ignorant right now. Learn a lesson about life and come back to me later."

With that he was gone in a blink of an eye. I was left alone, any other time I'd be afraid to be by myself in the dark like this, but this time, I wasn't.

_Shoot! I forgot to ask him about that e-mail…He also didn't explain why I couldn't wake up, even when I did hear Seth come in my room._

I leaned against the wall to help myself walk back to where we split up. I tried not to cry, but some tears slipped down my face. I was so tired of crying.

_They took my father and brother away…just to get to me. They didn't deserve it. I might dislike my brother but I never wanted him dead!_

When I got to the place where we parted, I felt hot fire come from one of the tunnels. By now I was faint and the pain in my back was unbearable.

"Miss are you lost?"

I turned and saw King Bradley.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. Everything went black.

* * *

A/N:

Hmmm...no rants today! ^_^

though if your wondering about the "Blade Children" you'll just have to wait and learn more about them.

Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!

*Grins like Gin from Bleach* BAI BAI NOW (haha love that part)


	17. Chapter 17

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writers block is a terrible thing. Mix that with sports, friends, and procrastination and you get a month long to everyone who has reviewed and favorited (yes I am aware that isn't a word..or I didn't spell it right). You guys are awesome.

Oh and i'm sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. My beta reader is currently on vacation.

* * *

Real World

Mrs. Mitchell sat in her daughters hospital room planning a funeral for her decease husband and son.

"Mikayla, don't you dare die on me." She said softly, "You're the last one I have of this family."

She moved some of the hair out of her daughters face as tears stung her eyes, "You have to wake up sweetie. Please wake up soon."

The doctor then came in, "Mrs. Mitchell?"

She stood up, "Yes."

"The lab results came in. I'm sorry it was so late, but there was poison in the bullet and that is what's causing Mikayla to stay in her coma." The doctor explained.

"Is there anyway to take the poison out?"

"At this point in time no. It is an unknown poison that we have never seen but as soon as we know what is it is we will find a way to treat her."

* * *

I stared at the white ceiling blankly. Oh how I hate hospitals.

I rolled my eyes, _I hate hospitals but I want to work in one. That makes a whole lot of sense._

My back didn't hurt because of the pain killers but it was very uncomfortable to move. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Riza came in.

"I came to see how you were feeling." She said, coming over to me.

I smiled weakly, "I'm doing okay physically."

"This must be a lot to take mentally." She commented.

I chuckled to myself, "You have no clue…"

Riza smiled lightly, "The doctor said you'll be able to leave tomorrow. Your back is healing very well but you'll have to take it easy for a week or two."

"That's good." I said.

The sooner I got out the better.

"Well I have to get back to Mustang and Havoc before they decided to do something stupid. I'll be back tomorrow to escort you back to the hotel, alright?"

"Okay." I said and watched her leave.

I was left alone to drown in my thoughts. I stared at the white wall blankly again.

_They can't be dead…_

I was in denial. Justin had to be bluffing. My father and my brother couldn't be dead! He had to be making that up just so I could feel guilty. I gripped my sheets tightly.

_They're not dead…they're not dead…_I repeated over and over in my head.

I forced my self to believe they weren't dead. I had to see it to believe it. Even after repeating it over and over in my head for twenty minutes that they weren't; a part of me still believe that they were.

"I'm gone for two days and you wind up in the hospital?"

I jumped and my eyes darted to the door where Ed stood.

He walked closer with a sigh, "Idiot."

My nose wrinkled, "Well that's a lovely thing to say to someone who's injured."

Sometimes I just want to smack him.

"Well you're being released tomorrow you can't be in too bad of shape." Ed said, taking a seat by the bed.

"You're being awfully nice today." I said sarcastically.

Ed chuckled, "I know."

I suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. Suppressing a smirk; I grabbed my sides and groaned in pain.

"Mikayla! Hey, what's wrong?" Ed asked frantically.

I looked at him and said in a strained tone, "Ed, come closer…"

He balanced himself by but his hands on the edge of the bed and leaned in, "What is it?"

SMACK

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I asked with a smirk, laying back down.

Ed stood up straight and grasped the back of his head in pain, "OW MIKAYLA WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm also going to do that every time you ask me for help."

"Seriously? That's not fair!" He shouted.

"Hey, life's a game but its not fair." I said humorously with a shrug.

"…what?…"

He would have got the humor if he knew the song Run This Town

Ed took a few steps back before asking, "Will you help me?"

I looked at him blankly, "You think just because you took a few steps back I can't get you."

"Your stuck in bed with IV's in you, you really can't do any think when I'm over here." He said.

I scoffed, "You'd be surprised. Even if I can't get you right now you can be sure I'll get you later."

"Right, what ever you say."

"You think I'm playing but I'm not! When you're not watching I will ninja you in the back of the head!" I shouted.

"Alright, fine. I don't want a concussion."

"Yeah, those aren't very fun." I said.

The room door opened and a young nurse dressed in pink scrubs walked in.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." She said to Ed.

Ed nodded and grabbed his red jacket from the chair he was sitting on and made sure he stayed out of arms length from me.

"See you tomorrow, Mikayla." He said.

I waved, "See ya."

The door closed and the Ed and the nurse where gone. I felt alone again and suppressed the memories of my fight with Justin. I decided to distract myself by humming my favorite songs that I haven't heard in what seemed like forever.

"I've been traveling on the rode too long, just trying to find my way back home, the old me dead and gone, dead and gone."

* * *

The next afternoon Riza escorted me back to the hotel. I had fixed the rips in my shirt before I left the hospital so I didn't look like some hobo coming into the hotel. I washed my clothes in the guest laundry room (which took me an hour and a half to do because I had no clue how to wash clothes-I never washed my own clothes at home).

I then went back to my room to get washed up and changed into my now clean Chicago Bears jersey and gray sweats. Maybe people will ignore the fact that they had no clue what or where Chicago was or what the Bears were.

Out of laziness I threw my hair into a pony tail to be done with it. My mind was too cluttered to deal with it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the small blue bottle of pills that was meant to kill me.

_Bastard._

I angrily walked to the bottle and threw it in the trash. I then groaned in pain as I felt my back ach and the stitches pull slightly.

_Oh yeah I was suppose to take it easy._

I went to my bed and laid on my stomach. Closing my eyes I imagined myself sitting in the kitchen talking to my mother about my friend problems. My brother would be in there annoying me and my father would be coming in from work. My dog would be playfully attacking his feet and he would gently nudge her off.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself still in the hotel room. Why did I think it would be different?

I sighed and slowly got up. I probably should tell Ed I'm back.

I walked out the room and two doors down and knocked. Winry opened the door and frowned slightly, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if Ed and Al where here." I said, keeping my voice even.

"They're not."

"Well then, that's all I wanted to know."

I turned on my heals to back to her room but stopped short when I heard her try to read the back of my jersey.

"What is that…Ch? Ch-e?"

I sighed and shook my head at her attemption to pronounce the name of the city, "Chicago Bears?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Chicago is a small town down south and there were a lot of bears down there. Thus in our region of the country we are known as the Chicago Bears." I explained.

It wasn't bad for an on the spot lie/explanation though I have to admit if someone told me that in my world I would have laughed my butt off.

I opened the door but was stopped again by Winry.

"Mrs. Hughes wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to visit Mr. Hughes grave. She figured you know him because your associated with the military." Winry said, her tone clearly telling me to say no.

I thought about it for a second. I did want to tell him I was sorry for letting him die.

I sighed and even though Winry didn't want me to go I said, "Yeah sure just give me a second."

She nodded and I walked into my room. I decided to make myself a little bit more presentable and changed into my purple tank top and shorts. I'm going to find myself some more clothes later. Maybe Ed will let me barrow some money.

I combed my hair and left it down simply because I was too lazy to put it back up.

I walked out of my room and locked the door behind me.

"Ready?" Winry asked.

"Ready." I replied.

We walked in silence to Mrs. Hughes' apartment and walked with her and Elicia to Meas' grave.

When we got to the grave site we placed the flowers we had brought on his grave.

_I'm sorry Mr. Hughes, I know you didn't know me very well, hell you only saw me once when I first got here, but you didn't deserve to die. _

I looked at his grave sadly.

"You two will come and see him once in awhile right?" Gracia asked.

Winry and I turned to look at her.

"He always hated being alone." She went on the say.

Elicia grabbed Winry's hand with her small ones, "Please?"

"Of course." Winry said, she then glanced at me.

I smiled lightly, "Of course."

Winry and I walked along the busy streets of Central in silence.

"You can go back to the hotel you know." Winry said.

"I know, I just don't want to." I said, but to be honest I was afraid to go back alone. I'd rather stay with the person I dislike then run into the person that's trying to kill me.

I heard bits of and pieces of peoples conversations. Apparently Ed and Al were fighting Scar and causing trouble.

We suddenly heard explosions coming from an ally.

"You don't think that's Ed do you?" Winry asked, worriedly.

"Only one way to find out." I replied and starting running towards where I heard the explosion.

We ran through a few alleys before coming to a fork in the rode (or ally). I looked at them both carefully. I had a feeling that one would lead Winry to Ed and Al.

"I'll go this way." I said, going straight.

"Are you sure? Why don't we stay together." Winry suggested.

"We probably won't find them then." I told her, "Just go to the left. These two ally ways probably meet up anyway."

She nodded and went to the left.

I continued down the ally way and found that it did not meet up with the other and there was no sign of Ed and Al. Good I picked the right one to go down.

A chill went down my spine when I thought I heard something behind me. I turned around and found nothing there.

_Oh my gosh I could I forget that Justin is probably tracking my every move. I'm alone in an ally. Damn it I'm so stupid!_

I quickened my pace and I heard little foot steps behind me.

"Excuse me miss!"

I stopped and turned to see a little girl. She had black hair pulled into pigtails and big brown eyes, she could be no older then six or seven. She wore pink sandals and a pink and black stripped dress.

"Miss, can you help me? I'm lost." She said, her voice quivering.

I felt like there was something off about this kid but I shrugged off the feeling.

I smiled down at her and crouched down to her height, "Sure sweetie but why are you in an ally way in the first place?"

She tipped her head down and looked at the floor as if she felt guilty for something.

"I was with my mommy but we got separated. The last place I saw her was at fish stand." She said.

I stood up straight and reached out my hand for her to take, "Well then lets go find her."

* * *

"Do you remember an Amistran doctor by the name of Rockbell?" I asked Scar, "They went to Ishbal during the civil war to treat the wounded even after the orders were given to destroy the country."

"Wait brother!" Al cried, but I ignored his cry.

"Do you remember the couple you killed shortly after they save you!" Ed shouted at Scar.

"Brother!" Al cried again, pointing over to something.

I shifted my glare from Scar and looked over to where Al was pointing.

My eyes widened, "Winry…"

I blew it. I totally blew it. I didn't want her to find out this way.

"A-are you saying that this man killed mom and dad?" Winry said in a low voice, "No way…they were killed by one of their patients?"

She sunk to her knees while Scar looked at her sharply.

Winry looked at Scar with tears in her eyes, "Why? What did mom and dad do to deserve to die?"

She clutched her head trying to process the information but couldn't grasp it, "Give them back…give my mom and dad back!"

She sat there shaking for a second before she caught site of a gun.

"No Winry!" I shouted as Winry picked the gun up, "Winry, please stop!"

Winry at the gun pointed at Scar with tears pouring out of her light blue eyes.

"Winry stop!" Al cried.

"No," Scar said, "She has every right to shoot me."

"Winry, don't do it!" Al shouted.

"Shoot me." He said, "But know at that very instant you are my enemy."

"Scar if you lay one hand on Winry I'll-!"

"Kill me?" Scar cut in, "That's fine too! This chain of hate will not die unless one of us does."

He turned to Winry, "If you can't shoot then leave!"

He slammed his right hand on the ground and started to destroy the ground below me.

I quickly flipped over him and Winry raised the gun higher.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted over to her.

I slid in front of Winry and Scar's hand ended up inches away from my face.

Al had the opportunity to attack and aimed a kick at Scar's face. Scar blocked it and made an escape rout.

"Brother are you stupid? Hurry up and get Winry out of here!" He shouted, then ran after Scar.

I nodded then turned to look at the both. Winry sat there shaking with the gun in her hands.

"Winry, let go of the gun."

"I couldn't shoot." She whispered.

"Its okay, I didn't want you too shoot." I told her softly.

"But he killed mom and dad." She said, "And he's trying to kill you and Al. So why!"

I looked at her softly and started uncurling her fingers from the gun, "Because your hands are made for helping not killing."

The gun dropped to the ground with a loud clang. Winry looked at me for a few seconds before flinging herself in my arms sobbing.

All I could do is sit and hold her.

When she settled down a little I gave her my red jacket. An officer came and asked if I needed help.

"Take her somewhere safe." I told them.

Winry grabbed my auto-mail hand, "Ed, Mikayla is somewhere in the ally."

She then gripped my hand tighter, not wanting me to leave.

I nodded, "I'll find her. I have to go now Winry so I'll see you later."

"Promise?" Winry asked.

I smiled, "Promise."

I then ran off to catch up with Al. I know that Winry is safe but now I have to worry if Mikayla is alright. Scar knows who she is, if he attacks her she won't be able to fight back.

* * *

So as of now I have decided when ever I feel like something isn't right I'm going with that feeling. Not only do have full grown adults after me but now children? This is so frustrating!

Now here I am running for my life from a child and Justin.

Stupid Blade Children…

"Reena stop her!" Justin shouted at the child, "You didn't distract her long enough!"

"Well sorry!" She shouted at him.

In a matter of seconds the girl I'm guessing was named Reena was in front of me blocking my path. I was now cornered in an ally.

I stood side ways so I could see them both.

"Did you learn a lesson or are you still ignorant?" Justin smirked.

I chuckled, "Its been less then a week. What can I learn in three, four days?"

"You could have learned to always carry a weapon with you." He said.

He had a point.

He started coming towards me, his sword at his side. I back up but my back hit a dumpster and stung. Wait- I could use that to my advantage.

Ignoring the pain in my back, I quickly climbed onto the dumpster.

"What are you doing? You can't get away by climbing on a dumpster." Reena sneered, advancing towards me.

Perfect.

I ran across the dumpster and did a front tuck off of it. I was able to get enough height and power in my take off to get myself a few feet away from them. The second my feet hit the ground I took off sprinting.

"HEY!" Reena shouted like the kid she is, "That's not fair!"

I smirked, I learned that nothing was fair in battle. There was no hand book that said what you could or could not do.

_Thank God I took gymnastics. _

The only dilemma I had currently was my back was annoying me to no end. Maybe I should have accepted the pain killers the hospital was going to give me but I've have become leery of any medication I'm given so I declined it.

I got to a main rode when I car screeched to a stop in font of me. Lin was inside with a bloody Ranfan, a tied up Gluttony and a women with long blonde hair was driving. Wait, this women looks familiar.

"Ri-"

She put a finger over her lips, "Just get in."

I didn't argue and got in the passenger seat.

"How did you find me?" I asked, as she drove well above the speed limit.

"I saw you running down the ally from one of the streets." Riza said.

She drove to the outskirts of town to an old house. I helped Riza carry Ranfan inside while Lin lugged Gluttony inside. A doctor (who's name escapes me-actually I don't even remember if the series even says his name) starting treating Ranfan. Telling us how stupid we were for letting her walk in a sewer.

I sat outside and tried to block out Ranfan's screams of pain. I don't think I could bare to sit in there and watch the doctor work on her.

"Mikayla."

I turned my head to look at Ed who sat next to me.

"Winry told me you two split up to look for me. Did you get lost and Riza found you?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered.

"Something like that?" He questioned.

I sighed, "Well…did I ever tell you about Justin?"

"That doctor you apparently though was hot?"

"Yeah, well he ain't so hot any more. Turns out he's also after me."

"What!" He shouted.

"Ya see what had happened was." I said, "Justin gave me medication that caused me to cough up more blood then I would if I didn't take the medicine. It was made for me to feel better at first then cause me to become bed written. Then he would have his chance to-I guess- kidnap me."

Ed motioned for me to continue.

"Then when I went to laboratory 5-against my will may I might add- I fought him-"

"You fought him?" Ed interrupted.

I nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to take me his headcounters I'm guessing. He told me that him and a few other people are a group called the Blade Children. The best way I can describe them is that they're kind of like a mix between a chimera and a homunculus. They have cat like eyes and reflexes and I'm sure then can do more. They're the ones who brought me here. They want me to open the gate to my world so they can use the technology over in my world to take over this one. The only they'll be able to do that is if they over throw the government and I'm sure they don't know that the Fuhrer is-"

I stopped, "You know what he is right?"

Ed nodded, "A homunculus."

"Yeah, I'm sure they don't know that. But, if they get the technology from my world here then I know the Fuhrer won't be able to fight back."

Ed stayed silent for a moment thinking over what I said.

"A group that are like chimeras and homunculi." He muttered, "And are after you…because of the technology your world has…"

I brought my knees to my chest and laid my chin on them, "He told me that this guy named Seth broke into my house to get me…he killed my father and brother to get to me.

Even if I wasn't looking at him I could feel his golden eyes on me, "You don't believe that do you?"

"I keep telling myself that he was lying, but what if he wasn't?"

"Well-

BOOM

The wall of the old house was suddenly destroyed and left a long crater that almost hit Riza.

Ed tackled me to the ground and covered my head as another blast went by.

"What the hell was that!" Ed shouted as he helped us both up.

"Lets just say that tonight won't end very well." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how was that? =3**

**This chapter annoyed me to no end. I just couldn't seem to get the ending right and some other parts I deleted and re-did but it ended up alright. **

**Review plz!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me but my OC's do! Ex: Mikayla, Justin, Scarlett, ect.

Sorry for the horribly long wait! Schools about to start as well which means no computer Monday-Thursday! (Blame my mother). I'll try my best to update quicker though. Now-ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

Gluttony stood there with his mouth (and stomach) open. Ribs and teeth protruding out. In the middle was an eyes that was leaned sideways.

"Dude…that's so nasty…" I muttered.

"Mustang!" Gluttony shouted, "Mustang!"

I looked over when I heard a pile of rubble move (hope this house is insured by state farm). Roy moved a piece of wood from off his head and Al, Lin, and Dr. Knox (finally remembered what the doctors name was).

"Lieutenant Hawkeye stay back! He's after me!" Roy shouted over to Riza who had just threw down her half eaten gun to take out another one from her pocket.

Roy snapped his fingers and aimed fire at Gluttony who had eaten the flames.

"How the hell is that possible!" Ed shouted as Gluttony stood a few yards away unburned.

"Mustang!" Gluttony shouted again and then charged Roy.

Roy went off sprinting but Ed, Al, and I ended up within Gluttony's path of destruction and we started sprinting.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted as I stumbled over a some random wood-like objects.

"You really are useless aren't you!" Ed shouted at Roy.

"Then you do something about it!" Roy argued back.

"Well he's after you Mustang!" I shouted.

Roy just glared at me then said, "Spread out into the bushes!"

Roy went straight one way, Al went right, while Ed tugged me to the left with him.

"Come on I've got a plan!" Ed said as he tugged me along.

"Does it involve making a Roy dummy to trick Gluttony?" I asked with a light smirk.

"It seriously scares me sometimes how much you know." Ed muttered.

We met with Al and Riza where Roy was kneeling in a small clearing. Ed quickly made a dummy of Roy and wrapped Roy's jacket around it so Gluttony would fallow the scent. Without wasting another second we went back to the knew destroyed house where Dr. Knox waiting with his car.

As we approached the car we heard a very unpleasant scream come from the forest behind us.

"Sounds like he found the dummy." Ed said.

"He doesn't sound happy about it either." Al muttered.

Ed turned to Roy and pushed him into the car, "Hurry up and go home!"

Roy let out a groan and held his wounded side, "Are you seriously telling me to run away from a battle?"

Ed glared at him, "You only get in the way!"

"Please, leave!" Al shouted, agreeing with his brother.

Riza got in the back seat with Ran Fan, "Your really not any help at all, Colonel."

_Wow guys that was pretty harsh. _I thought, suppressing a snicker.

Ed sighed, "Just do your job. The leader of our country is a homunculus. We can't exactly just let that slide."

"Wait, do you mean Fuhrer King Bradley?" Riza asked.

"We have to go we can't talk about this now!" Dr. Knox cut in.

Ed nodded and suddenly pushed me into the car and shut the door. RanFan (who's head was on Riza's lap) now how her feet stretched across me.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprised, "You idiot! Let me go with you!"

Ed sighed, "No, you've gotten hurt enough. I'm sure you don't want to wind up in the hospital again."

I bit my lip and turned my head away from him; knowing that he was right, "But I can-"

"Help? Is it really that bad?" He asked.

_Well…I don't exactly want you to be eatin'…_

I gave up with a sigh, "Fine, I'll stay. Just be careful."

He smiled lightly, "Of course."

"What? You guys have to come with us!" Dr. Knox shouted.

"Looks like there's no room left, just go without us." Ed told him.

"There is no way we can leave you kids on the battlefield!" Riza said.

"Well seeing as your opponent is the head of this country." Lin started.

"Then we'll beat some information on of this Gluttony guy."

It was so hard to bite my tongue and not spill that he was going to be eaten and tell him it wasn't going to be easy to get out.

"Here take this, then." Riza said, handing Ed a gun.

Ed looked at if for a second, debating whether to take it or not.

"That's something to kill someone with." Al said softly.

"Its something to protect your lives with." Riza said.

Ed hesitantly took the gun and put it in his pocket. There was suddenly loud explosions coming from the forest and we all knew that Gluttony was a very pissed off homunculus.

"Take care of Ran Fan for me." Lin told Riza and I.

I nodded, "Gottcha."

I watched the three teenage boys run off into the woods while we drove back to Central. We went to Dr. Knox's house where he finished bandaging up Ran Fan. He had then looked at the stitches on my back because I had told him they were irritating me. He said that they were fine and that they would be ready to be taken out in a few days.

"I've got rooms where my wife and kids you to stay but if I have too many lights on the neighbors will get suspicions." Dr. Knox explained.

He had laid RanFan in his room and sat on a chair by the wall a few feet away.

I sat on the other side of the room and propped my feet up on the end of the bed.

"I have to go help my lord." Ran Fan whispered weakly and she sat up.

"Moron, what can you do in your state?" Dr. Knox said, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

RanFan looked at him surprised, and reached for her missing left arm. I felt sorry for her and she laid there and cried.

I stood up to walk out the room to give her some space and noticed that Dr. Knox was also gone. I walked out the room and to the living room where Roy and Riza where about to leave.

"Mikayla, where are you going?" Roy asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I would go back to the hotel since my stuff is there." I replied.

_And think of what I'm going to do. I know I can't stay in Central much long before the Blade Children make their next move._

"We'll give you a ride then." Riza said.

* * *

When I got to my hotel room I collapsed on the bed. I was exhausted but I was too afraid to sleep. I wanted to get out of this city but I was broke. I can't exactly do anything if I have no money.

My throat tightened and I scurried as fast as I could to the bathroom where I coughed up blood. After I was sure I wasn't going to cough anymore I freshened myself up and changed into more comfortable clothes (which was sweat pants and a clean tank). I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_This is when a good episode of NCIS or Psych is needed…_

_

* * *

_

Everything happened so fast. Coming out of Gluttony's stomach threw the gate. I remember Al's body there, sitting on the other side of the white space facing another gate.

"Al?" I called.

I then was shocked when I saw another gate right beside the one that Al was in front of. Mikayla sat directly in the middle of the gate I was by and her own. A thin wire went from her gate, threw her back, out her chest-where her heart was, and connected to my own (gate).

"Mikayla?"

She looked as aged as Al looked. She moved her messy brown hair from her face. I couldn't read the look on her face and her eyes showed no emotion.

"I'm stuck here Edward," She said in a whispered, "I'm stuck here in the middle."

"Then we'll have to break you free." I said and advanced towards her and reached out for the wire.

"No!" She shouted, pushing me away, "You can't! If you do I'll die. I'll never return home nor will I be found in your world. Leave me here and take Alphonse!"

"I can't leave either." Al said, "I can only leave with my soul."

"A-Al," I stuttered, "Mikayla."

I wanted to take them both with me but they were both telling me I couldn't. The gate behind me suddenly opened and arms started pulling me in. I struggled and struggled and tried to hold on to the edge of the gate.

"I promise!" I shouted, "I promise you both that I'll get you out! Just wait for me!"

The gate then brought me in and shut tight as it dragged me threw.

* * *

It was around three in the after noon when I decided it was time to get dressed. I've been up since seven in the morning reading my Big Book of Alchemy (I took a break to eat breakfast and lunch in the hotel restaurant but that's about it ). I took a shower and put my sweat pants back on and the blank cami I usually wear underneath my Bears jersey. After dressing there was a knock on the door. I frowned and cautiously approached it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Who is me?"

"Just open the door!"

I smiled slightly and opened the door to revel Ed. Relief washed over me when I saw he was for the most part okay. Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck; hugging him.

"We're you that worried?" He asked, with a chuckle.

I let go of him and felt my face heat up, "Of course! You were eatin' by Gluttony! Any normal person would be worried if their friend was eatin'!"

I closed the door as he walked in and sat on the couch with a sigh. He looked exhausted.

"Why don't you take a nap?" I asked, sitting on the couch opposite of his.

"No, I'm good." He replied, "How are you? No creepy stalks or anything right?"

I looked at him blankly, "What do you think? I've got a group of psychos after me."

"Oh…right. Sorry." He said.

We sat in silence for a moment before he broke it.

"You know that Lin is Greed now, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. _Interrogation time._

"I know he's still in there somewhere though."

I nodded, "He's there don't worry. I doubt he'd give up that easily anyway."

Ed nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I've got a question."

I rolled my eyes, "When don't you have a question for me, Ed?"

"Eh, good question." He muttered, "Anyways, who exactly is 'Father'? He does alchemy with out motions because of the philosopher stone but he looks exactly like Hoenhime."

"Father?" I muttered.

I racket my brain trying to think of who he was talking about.

"Oh! That dude!" I shouted when I remembered, "I don't know I never got that far in the series. Unless I just wasn't paying attention to what I was reading."

Ed glared at me, "What do you mean you weren't paying attention to what you were reading?"

"I probably skimmed over it. If I knew I would need to know every single detail of the place so I could survive I would have read it in-depth." I replied.

I could tell he was angry with my answer but I had to let him know I didn't know everything. I watched him rest his head on the back of the couch and close his eyes. I knew he was going to fall asleep sooner or later.

I stood up and went to my nightstand to grab The Big Book of Alchemy and sat back down on the couch.

"Do you understand what your reading?"

I jumped when Ed decided to talk fifteen minutes later.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"I can't sleep." He shrugged, "So do you?"

I nodded, "Yeah for the most part. Some times I have to go back and re-read a whole chapter to understand it but I think I'm doing good."

I went back to my nightstand and pick up my notebook.

"I wrote notes. And I even tried to analyze the way you do your alchemy." I said, "Will you look over these?"

Ed nodded and took my notebook, "Yeah sure, can I have a pen?"

I gave him my pen and went back to reading as he looked over my notes.

"Well," Ed started twenty-minutes later, "You've got the basics of it."

He got up and walked over to sit next to me. I put my make-shift book mark (a tissue) in between the pages and closed the book.

"I'm guessing there are a bunch of errors." I said.

"Not a lot but there are some." He replied.

He explained what I had done wrong and helped me fix the errors. He stayed for a while to help me before he had to leave.

"I've got to go talk to someone." He said, putting his long black coat on.

"Riza?"

He jumped a little and turned to look at me, "Forgot for a second you would know who. Thought you skimmed over that part."

I smiled lightly, "Actually I did skim over that part. I just remember who you talked to. I don't remember what you talked about."

"I see." He muttered, "I hope you plan on staying here."

"I've been inside all day. I might go for a walk."

Ed frowned, "Justin's still out there though."

"I know, I'll have to leave Central soon. That means I'll be walking to the next town because I don't have any money for a train ticket or if you leave anytime soon I'll go with you."

"I'm not going to let you walk alone to the next town." He said, then sighed, "And I don't know when we'll be leaving."

"I might have to. I can't stay here any longer. I have a feeling that they're plotting something as we speak."

Ed sighed and scratched his head as if he was going deep into thought.

"Well, you could tell us where we need to go. We're looking for that cat-thing that, that little girl carries around!" He said with a smile that said 'I-know-you-wanna-tell-me'.

"Cat-think that, that little girl carries…" I muttered to myself.

"You know! She has her hair in buns and braids. She looks like she's about nine and she's wearing foreign looking clothes." He described while drawing a pictures of her on a scrap piece of paper.

I looked at the pictures and tried not to laugh, "Make sure you stick with alchemy."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means your drawing sucks but luckily I know who you are talking about."

Ed crunched is drawing into a ball angrily then threw it in the trash, "So, where is it? Or better yet, where is she?"

"You better be lucky that I want to get out of here so bad that I'm telling you." I muttered, "She went up north to Briggs at the border of Amestris and Drachma."

"Why would she go there?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

Actually now that I think about it I think she went west but I'm pretty sure Ed needs to go up to Briggs first before he finds her. Or maybe she did go up there. Maybe I shouldn't have just skimmed over the chapter.

"Well lets go!" Ed said enthusiastically.

"No, first you go to Riza. Then I want you to go to the library tomorrow and look for anything on Xing's alchemy." I instructed.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason!"

I laughed at the annoyed look on his face, "To bad! Now get going."

Ed glared at me one last time before opening the door, "Stay here till I get back, okay? Justin knows where you are, we can't risk you getting taken again."

He was about to walk out the door before I reached out and tugged on his pony-tail. He let out a surprised yelp as I said, "Oh hush up Ed. I'll be fine, you worry too much. I'll probably just go sit on the roof of the hotel, I just want to get out of the room."

I gave one last tug on his pony-tail before going back into the room to grab my book.

"I'll see ya later." I said closing the door.

"Fine, see ya." He muttered and walked the opposite way of me.

I walked up a few flights of stairs before I got to the roof of the hotel. The sun set was beautiful. I sat down cross legged and enjoyed the view.

* * *

That next afternoon Ed came into my hotel room yelling for me to get ready and that we were going to North City. He was also yelling something about me needed a winter coat (which I knew I didn't have one with me because it wasn't winter when I was in my world). He ended up dragging me to a store and I got a black winter coat.

We got on a train and sat down in our assigned seat.

"Mikayla, what have you been doing while we where gone?" Al asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I read mostly. If I stepped out of the hotel Ed would kill me, so I decided to pick my battles and just stay indoors. Even though technically Justin knew where I was. Why he didn't try to break into my hotel room I'm not quite sure."

"You make is sound like you wanted him to." Ed said.

I yawned and rested my head on the window, "I'm gonna take a nap."

* * *

"How disgusting."

"How is it disgusting! Its beautiful!" Al exclaimed.

"No, its disgusting."

"Snow is awesome!" Ed shouted.

"Um, no I'm thinkin' not. Snow is gross. I hate the cold." I said, zipping my coat all the way up as far as it would go, "I'm black, black people don't like the cold."

"What? Your not black, your skin is brown." Ed said, confused.

I totally forgot that they don't have African American (or black) people here.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Never mind. But snow is still the most ungodly thing ever."

"I don't get how you can say that." Al said.

"Simply because I can."

"Well lets just get going!" Ed said and ran down the stairs of the train station. He slipped on a step and ended up sliding down the steps on his butt and landed on the cold ground.

Al and I busted out laughing.

"Exactly why I hate snow and the cold! It makes everything icy and slippery!"

"Oh shut up, Mikayla!" Ed snapped.

I laughed more and helped him up. He dusted himself off and picked up his suitcase.

"Well, we've got a little while till our train to Briggs comes. What should we do?" Ed asked.

"Are you two hungry?" Al asked.

"Not really." Ed said.

"I am, I'm starved!" I said, putting my hands on my stomach dramatically.

Ed laughed, "Well, I guess could go for something to eat. Lets go see what's around!"

We found a small restaurant and got a bite to eat. After eating we took a train to Briggs were it left us at the foot of the mountain.

'Stay On Path Or Be Killed!' A sign read.

"Well that's a lovely sign." I said sarcastically.

We looked up at the tall mountain and wondered how the hell were going to make it all the way up.

"Well we better get going." Ed muttered.

At first while we where walking everything seemed find and peaceful but that quickly changed till we were walking in the middle of a blizzard.

"They say that weather changes rapidly in the mountains but this is ridiculous!" Ed said, holding his hood on his head.

"This is exactly why I hate the snow!" I exclaimed, glaring at them.

"I thought you lived in a place where it snowed!" Ed shouted over the high winds. On one of the many train trips we had I remember telling them about my hometown.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I liked it!"

"Brother what should we do?" Al asked, cutting into me and Ed's glare battle, "We're completely lost!"

"Don't worry, Teacher stayed up here for a whole month and she came back alive! She even wrestled a bear!" Ed replied.

"How can any one possibly wrestle a bear!" Al exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind us. I flinched and turned around.

_Heeeey! It's that one dude! Oh great he's attacking us…_

Ed pushed me back and turned his auto-mail into a knife.

The man had an auto-mail arms that looked like a cross between a chain-saw and a crab pincher. He slammed his arm to the ground to distract us then caught Al and I in a net.

"Al! Mikayla!" Ed shouted but had to concentrate on the man in front of him.

"Geez! The movies weren't kidding when the actors are struggling against the nets when they get trapped! These are really hard to get out of!" I muttered as I tugged at the net.

By time Al got himself out Ed's auto-mail arm was close to being shredded by the guy's auto-mail arm.

"Brother!" Al shouted throwing his armored head to Ed so he could jam the chain-saw motor.

Al then got me out of the net and helped me up. I then heard a clicking noise behind me.

"Please tell me there is not a gun aimed at my head behind me." I said.

"I'd tell you no but then I'd be lying." Ed muttered, putting his hands up. Al and I doing the same.

Being at gun point is never fun. We were walked by the Briggs Mountain Patrol to a giant wall covered with snow (no duh).

"What's going on Captain Buccaneer?"

We looked up to see a women with long blond hair, with a sword in her hands. Her blue eyes regarding us coldly.

Captain Buccaneer stood at attention, "Sir! Sorry for the commotion Major General Armstrong!"

"Armstrong?" Al questioned.

"The Major's big sister? Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong?" Ed muttered, "They looking nothing alike!"

"Identify yourselves!" The Major General ordered.

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist. Major Armstrong from Central sent us to meet the Major General!" Ed called up to her, "But first, I request that you call off your men!"

"Frisk them." Olivier ordered.

I flinched away from the man who was trying to frisk me. It was really awkward being frisked by a guy who you know absolutely nothing about. Actually, it would be awkward being frisked my someone you do know.

Ignoring my discomfort the man went on ahead and patted down my torso and legs before stepping away from me.

I shuddered and stepped away from the guy and closer to Ed.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't enjoy being frisked." I replied.

"I can see that."

One of the men found the letter Major Armstrong had wrote and gave it to the Eldest Armstrong. She looked at if for a second before ripping it up.

"Your not even going to read it?" Ed shouted to her.

"It means nothing to me. I make my own evaluations, I don't need anyone else's." She replied, coldly.

"Enter Fullmetal, but I don't plan on baby sitting you." Olivier said, as the gate opened, "This is Briggs. This is where only the strong survive."

_Well then, I guess I'm totally S.O.L._

_

* * *

_

Author Note:

Well, that could have been worse. Sorry for such along wait!

Constructive criticism is always nice!

Oh and by the way in case anyone was wondering S.O.L means Shit out of Luck.


	19. Chapter 19

I must apologize for the horribly long wait. Here is your long awaited chapter 19!

I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I read through and read through and it seems like there still going to be some.

* * *

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

~Reality~

Denise Mitchell's brown eyes snapped over to where the doctor stood.

"Are you suggesting that I let my daughter die?" She asked dangerously calm.

"We've been trying to find a cure for the poison for four months. I don't think there's much more we can do. I'm not sure your daughter will wake up from her coma. The machine is the only that is keeping her alive currently." The doctor said with regret in his voice.

"There has to be a way!" Denise shouted, her eyes prickling with tears. She looked down at her daughter's calm face, "There has to."

"Mrs. Mitchell there isn't much we can do." He said.

"Give her three more months." Denise said, "Then…then we can talk about taking her off the machine."

* * *

~Amestris-Briggs~

Briggs looked interesting in color. I never got around to watching the episode of it but I read the manga. Now if only it wasn't freezing I think I'd find it much more interesting.

I sipped some hot chocolate as Ed got his arm checked out. Apparently, where the his auto-mail arm and human flesh connect he got frost bite.

"Well what did you come here for with that unsuitable auto-mail?" Buccaneer asked, "The military command said nothing of your visit."

"Oh yeah! I brought the letter of introduction because I wanted to request help from Major General Armstrong but she ended up threatening to rip out my antenna!" Ed replied angrily, not knowing that the Major General had just opened the door behind him.

"Are you talking about me your runt?" Olivier asked, her cold blue eyes trained on Ed.

"R-runt?" Ed stuttered quietly.

"Speak up if you have a complaint."

I stifled a chuckle. Any other time he would have gone on one of his rants on how he wasn't short just vertically challenged (though he wouldn't even admit that much).

Olivier sighed and sat down on a chair, "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Mikayla Mitchell was it? Tell me why you have come to me and not Central HQ." she looked directly at Al, "And explain why your armor is empty."

Al and Ed exchanged looks.

"That's something we rather not talk about." Ed said.

"Everyone here has something they don't want to talk about so that's not excuse." The blonde doctor beside Olivier said.

"But this can get us court-marshaled." Ed muttered.

"Oh don't worry I've done plenty of things like that." Olivier said.

Ed sighed, "Looks like we have to start from the beginning."

Al nodded sadly.

Ed started when him and Al attempted human transmutation. When asked what role I played they simply said that I came later in their journey and have been helping them. I highly doubt that Olivier would buy the whole 'came-from-another-world thing'. She also asked if Ishbalan blood ran through my blood. I replied no.

Olivier said that she would help us. But in exchange she put us to work. We fallowed Major Miles down a long hallway.

"So, what kind of work are we going to be doing?" Ed asked, breaking the silence.

Major Miles didn't reply. Rude much?

"The doctor earlier said that everyone had a skeleton in their closet. What's yours? It's not fair that we're the only one that has to 'fess up." Ed said.

"Brother!" Al whispered harshly to his sibling.

The major stopped in his tracks.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

He took off his sunglasses and reveled red eyes.

"Red eyes! You're Ishbalan?" Ed shouted in surprise, "How? I thought all Ishbalan soldiers where taken out of the military!"

"Simply because I'm not Ishbalan. My grand-father was Ishbalan and his blood was the thickest. My mother and father were not Ishbalan." Miles relied.

He paused before saying, "Your people caused much destruction in the land of my ancestors, Amestrian."

"Ishbalan's set fire to my hometown and killed my friends parents." Ed said, not backing down.

Both of them looked at each other coldly for a moment.

_Oh lord, please don't let them kill each other._

To my surprise, Miles started laughed.

"You're the first person who ever talked back to me. I'm grateful you treat me as your equal." He said.

"You were testing me?" Ed muttered.

Miles stopped laughed and turned towards me, "Though I am curious. Are your ancestors Ishbalan but your blood is not thick enough for your eyes to be red?"

I shook my head, "I don't have a drop of Ishbalan blood in me I can promise you that. Though I'm not Amestrian either."

Miles' brows drew together in confusion, "Then what are you?"

I smiled weakly not exactly knowing how to reply. Why didn't I just say I was Ishbalan or Amestrian and save me the hassle?

"I'm part of a small group of people. You've probably never heard of them." I replied, hoping that he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

Lucky for me, he dropped subject. He led us outside and told us we had to knock down the icicles.

"Ha! You can't reach them!" I laughed as Ed tried to reach his stick up to the hanging ice.

"Oh shut up!" Ed snapped angrily, "I bet you can't either!"

I had about an inch on Ed so I reached up on my tippy toes and knocked one down.

"Say somethin' now I dare you." I challenged.

Ed glared at me as Al knocked down icicles easily.

"Elric brothers? Mikayla?"

We turned and saw Warrant Officer Falman.

"Didn't they assign you to North HQ?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, but I was transferred again and now I'm cutting down icicles." Falman replied.

"Hey you were promoted to 2nd Lt. now!" Al said.

"But the fact that your cutting down icicles is pretty sad." Ed said.

"Don't say that!" Falman glared.

After cutting down a bunch of icicles, Falman gave us a tour around. He took us below ground to the mines. The research and development level was huge. He then took us to the lower level which felt much better then any of the other levels. It was nice and warm.

I walked off a few feet away and looked at some cool looking equipment. I figured the 'just-look-don't-touch' policy was in effect so I shoved my hands in the pocket of my sweat pants.

I suddenly felt the ground beneath my shifting under my dirty shoes. A crack started forming along the floor.

"Mikayla!" Ed called.

I quickly ran back over to him.

"What's going on?" He asked, in a low voice so only I would here.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I replied.

A hole formed in the floor and pipes sprayed steam everywhere as they were ripped apart. When the steam cleared a huge man in black stood there.

_What's his name again? _I pondered.

Ed expected him to attack but he just stood there. Then he fell asleep standing up.

I looked at the guy oddly, "Dude, I wish I could fall asleep standing up with out falling."

Ed rolled his eyes at me before turning his attention back to the sleeping giant.

"Hey you!" Ed shouted, trying to wake him up.

The giant woke up and looked at him, "Who…are you?"

"Uh, you've head the story from 'Father' in Central right?" Ed asked.

"I dig holes…tiresome. Got to…get back to work…tiresome." The guy said.

"Maybe this guy hasn't heard of us from 'Father' yet." Ed said.

"Probably not. I mean by the looks of it, he's been diggin' holes for while." I said.

"Did you skim this section?" Ed muttered.

"Maybe…"

Suddenly a gun shot was heard and the bullet landed by my feet. I hid behind Ed and glared at the person who shot at us.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired of being shot at!" I said to Ed.

"So you are a Drachma spy!" Buccaneer shouted.

"We are not spies!" Ed shouted back.

"Then why are you being so friendly with the enemy!"

"We are not being friendly!" Al shouted.

"Um, guys we should move." I said, as the giant picked up a huge pipe and chucked it over his shoulder.

We scrambled out the way just in time as it hit the ground where we were just standing.

The giant (I can't remember his name!) walked around as a rain of bullets were fired at him. He ignored all of them and stepped on the platform like elevator that lead him to the next level up.

_This is going to be a long night…_

The next thing I knew was I was sitting in a cell with Ed and Al freezing my butt off (I could tell you all of the amazing fighting that went on but I'm being a lazy butt).

I was hugged my coat closer to me as I sat on the bed while Ed sat on the floor and Al on the bench

"You can have the bed if you want." I said, "You need it more then I do."

Ed shook his head, "No I'm fi-"

His sentence was cut off by a sneeze.

I frowned, "You're getting sick."

Ed looked at me with a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine."

"At least take a seat here on the bench, brother. I can move." Al said.

"You two worry too much."

I rolled my eyes, "Excuse us for being worried about your well being."

"Your excused."

I rolled my eyes again then glared down at the wooden handcuffs on my wrist.

"These are getting very uncomfortable." I muttered.

"Well they're not suppose to be comfortable." The guard said.

I looked at the guards who's green eyes were looking at me sharply.

_What is this dudes problem?_

Something about his eyes made my skin crawl.

The guard looked at his watch then, stood up and unlocked the cell.

"Mikayla Mitchell, come with me." He said.

I looked at him confused, "Why?"

"The higher ups want to see you." He replied shortly.

I stood up and walked to the cell door. I suddenly felt a metal hand grasp my ankle.

"Ed, let go." I said, he just held on tighter.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

The black hair on the back of the guards neck stood on end in anger. He obviously did not like to me questioned or held up.

"Seth."

"Brother." Al said, warningly, hoping that Ed wouldn't do something stupid.

"Seth…" I whispered to myself, "Oh my gosh."

Seth smirked as his green eyes turned to cat-like slits, "So they told you a little about me."

He pulled a gun out of his heavy coat pocket, "Scream or try to run and I'll shoot you."

I felt Ed release my ankle and he stood up.

"You're not taking her any where." He said, glaring at Seth.

"What can you do?" Seth asked, rising an eyebrow, "You're in cuffs."

Ed cussed under is breath.

"Come." Seth ordered.

I stood there frozen, hoping that this was all a dream. Seth grabbed me roughly by my forearm.

"I said lets go!" He shouted, loosing his cool.

He proceeded to drab me out of the cell.

I struggled in his grip, "Ed! Al!"

Seth stopped and I felt the cold gun against my temple, "Come out that cell and I'll shoot her."

* * *

I watched as Seth dragged Mikayla off and I was powerless to stop him. I used alchemy to break the cuffs off me and Al's wrist.

"Brother, what do we do now?" Al asked, "we can't let him just take her!"

"I know," I said, "I have a feeling that he's not taking her back to central."

"Because he knows that we can find them." Al reasoned.

"Exactly."

I walked out of the cell with Al fallowing me, Seth was too stupid to lock the cell back.

We quietly snuck outside into the cold and looked around to see if we could see any foot prints in the snow. We found none-or nada as Mikayla says.

"Brother, we can't let him take her…but we have to help here with the homunculus too." Al said, worriedly.

"I know, Al, I know…"

* * *

I sat in the back seat of the car seething in anger. My hands bound together. I began struggling with the ropes; attempting to bite them off.

"Stop struggling." Seth ordered.

"F YOU!" I shouted back, ready to rip his head off.

I. Was. Pissed.

SMACK

My head was jerked sideways and my cheek stung. He had stopped the car on the side of the snowy rode and slapped me.

I growled and kicked the back of the seat with as much force as I could, "You bastard, how dare you slap me! Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect women!"

Seth raised his hand again, "Keep talking and I'll slap you again."

I kept my mouth shut and he began driving again. I looked out the window trying to hold my tears back.

We drove for a good hour before we stopped at a gas station.

"Try something funny and I'll shoot you." He threatened, getting out of the car and locking it.

_He seems to love threatening to shoot me…_

Sadly he took the keys and I had no clue how to hot wire a car.

I frantically looked for a way out. I found the crank that opens the window and quickly rolled it down.

_Crap!_

It was stuck half way but I'd have to try it anyway. I got half my body out the car but I got stuck.

_Come on, come on._

I finally wiggled enough and finally rolled out of the window, landing on my butt.

Not wasting another second I sprinted down the rode, back to where the mountains where.

"MIKAYLA!" Seth roared angrily.

I ran like a bat out of hell. There was no way I was getting caught again.

My lungs tightened and I could barley breath but I had to keep running. I could hear the car closing in behind me.

I veered off into the thick wooded area and went through trees and bushes. Getting cuts and scraps on my face as I went haphazardly through.

Gun shots rang out through the air but I refused to look back to see how far away he was from me. I could hear him cussing me out.

I ran into a clearing and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where to go. I decided to go east and sprinted back into the trees. I had a 1 in 3 chance that he'd fallow me. I could only hope he went west.

I didn't hear anything behind me and my lungs stung but I continued to run so I could get some distance between us.

_Ouch!_

I tripped over a tree root and fell on my face. Wheezing; I tried to sit up but my body felt weak and numb. It was getting colder and I could tell another blizzard was coming through. I coughed out some blood and crawled under some bushes I put my hood over my head and curled into a ball trying to keep warm.

_I can't keep my eyes open…_

I slowly felt my self drifting out of consciousness and the last thing I remember was a dark figure not far from the bush.

* * *

Author Corner:

Hope you liked it! *I Like It plays in the background* ah if only.

I can almost promise that the next chapter will be out in about 3 weeks. If it is not you are welcome to send me flames.

I have a LiveJournal! =) I'm mostly using so people know about updates and such (though i haven't gotten around to using it much -_-) The user name is: scarlettwolf95  
stop by and say HI if you want.


	20. Chapter 20

So I lied about the 3 weeks, try about a day.

* * *

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

I woke up to a warm feeling around me.

_Oh lovely Hypothermia._

'Is your man, on the floor? If he ain't lemme know! Lemme see if you can run it, run it!'

Um, so the last time I chucked there was definitely no Chris Brown in this world.

I opened my eyes and found my self in a small room. I was laying beneath a thick blanket that felt amazingly soft. Next to the bed was a nightstand and a mirror hung on the white walls.

I touched my face lightly and noticed there were three bandages on my face; one on each cheek and one on my forehead.

_Oh gosh…_

Someone had chanced me. I was wearing black sweat pants and a grey baggy sweat shirt.

My nose wrinkled in displeasure at the sight of the emblem printed on the shirt: Michigan State. Ew. Ohio State Buckeyes all the way.

I got out of bed and quietly walked to the door. A small creak could be heard as I inched the door open enough for me to wedge out of the room. I crept down the hall trying to be as ninja like as possible. The hallway led to a living room where a woman-no older then twenty-five- sat on the couch reading.

She had blonde hair pulled into a lose ponytail that draped over her shoulder. She looked well built in her tee shirt and jeans. Because of the angle I was standing at, I couldn't really tell anything else.

I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me."

The women jumped and leaned over the chair to look at me.

"You're up!" She said happily, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," I said, "Thank you for helping me."

She grinned, "No problem."

She stuck a bookmark in her book and stood up. She trotted over to the stereo and switched it off.

"I'm Kaylee," She said, "What's your name?"

_This girl is really outgoing._

"Mikayla." I replied, "How are you playing Chris Brown?"

Kaylee sighed and shifted some papers off a chair.

"Sit, please." She said.

I sat across from her and looked at her curiously.

She tapped her chin and looked like she was deep in thought. She finally let out a sigh a few minutes later and shook her head.

"I guess there's no way of getting around this," She said, "Guess I'll just have to be straight forward."

"Huh?" I muttered confused.

"You knew what that song was right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Run It by Chris Brown. It's a pretty old song, its been out since about 2007."

Kaylee nodded, "You would only know that if you lived on the other side of the gate, correct?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Kaylee smiled warily, "I guess I found another survivor."

"Wait, what? You mean you're from my time?" I asked.

_Though that would perfectly explain the Chris Brown but I'm still confused. _

"Do you know the Blade Children are?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, the Blade Children and I are best friends." I said bitterly, recalling my last encounter with one of them, "They want me to open the gate for them again."

Kaylee frowned, "They just don't know when to give up, do they?"

"Did the Blade Children bring you here?" I asked.

"Sadly, I was brought here two years ago by some guy named Justin. Luckily for me they think I'm dead." She said.

"Why do they think you're dead?" I asked.

"I escaped one day and it was a horrible blizzard. They think I froze to death." She explained, "A women that lived here took me and in and taught me alchemy. Sadly she died just a few months ago from illness."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty, you?"

"Fifteen."

She looked at me sadly, "You didn't even get to finish high school."

"Did you?" I asked.

She grinned as if she recalled a memory, "Yep, I was on my way to Michigan State. I had my clothes all back and ready to go. I was caught in a storm and I lost control of my car. The events after that are fuzzy but either way I ended up here."

I wrinkled my nose, "Ew, Michigan State?"

She laughed, "Are you a U of M fan?"

"Oh no, that would be even more tragic! I'm definitely an Ohio State fan!" I said, "But now…I may not even be able to go."

She looked at me sympathetically, "We can talk more about the Blade Children later. I want to know what's been happening on the other side and I want to know about you!"

"Well, we have our first black president. His name is Barrack Obama. Uh, yeah…that's about all I really remember." I said.

"Really! That's so cool, a black president?" Kaylee said, "Democrat or Republican?"

"Democrat."

"Even better!" She grinned, "Where did you come from?"

"I lived in Illinois; I lived about forty-five minutes away from Chicago in the suburbs." I replied, "I'm guessing you lived in Michigan."

"Yep, I lived in this small town called Mattawan." She said, "I was a straight A student and ran track."

"Cool, I ran track in middle school." I said.

My stomach suddenly let out the most annoying sound I have ever heard and my face burned in embarrassment.

Kaylee laughed, "Hungry?"

I nodded, "Very."

I fallowed her to the kitchen and watched as she made me a turkey sandwich.

"Can you explain to me what you were doing in the middle of a blizzard with blood coming out of your mouth?" She asked.

She sat the sandwich in front of me on the table and sat down next to me.

"You want the whole story?" I asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"That would be nice." Kaylee said.

I explained to her how I was at Briggs with Ed and Al and that the Seth took my out of the cell at gunpoint. I told her how I escaped from the car and ran through the woods. I then went on to tell her about why I cough up blood.

"I remember when I first go here I coughed up blood constantly." She said, "Then it became less and less till it just stopped."

"Really? So it will eventually stop?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Yes but, I have a theory on why it happened."

_Oh, this does not sound good._

"The woman that I lived with helped me figure this out. You know about The Gate right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm caught between my world and this one by The Gate." I said.

"Yes, your body is most likely in the hospital in our world; hooked up to machines while doctors try to figure out what's wrong with you but because you were killed by a weapon that wasn't from our world plus it's laced with poison they'll never be able to cure you. They'll soon give up and your family will give them consent to take you off the machine, thus killing you in our world. But part of you is still here, "She explained, "One of two things could happen. You could continue on living here the rest of your life, like me or when they take you off the machine you'll die here and there."

That was a very eerie thought.

"Since I'm still coughing up blood there's still a chance I could go home?" I asked.

Kaylee nodded, "Possibly."

A flash of sadness went through her dark blue eyes, "I don't have a chance though."

"I'm sorry." I said, "But it's only a theory, you never know!"

A small smile appeared on Kaylee's face, "True."

Kaylee seamed liked one of those happy kind of people that could easily be discouraged. I finished my sandwich and walked my plate to the sink.

"I can wash it for you." Kaylee said, going over to me.

"No, it's fine." I said, scrubbing the plate.

I dried if off then put in in the cabinet.

We walked back into the living room and sat quietly.

"Are you going to find Ed?" Kaylee asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have to go help them." I replied, "You can come with me if you want."

"Oh no I couldn't." She said, "I feel safe here."

I frowned, "Kaylee you can't stay here forever. It's not healthy, please come with us."

Kaylee shook her head, "No, I can't. I don't want **them **finding me."

"Kaylee they've forgotten all about you. It's been two years, and they've totally forgotten about you." I reasoned.

"Scarlett probably hasn't. The women tried to cut all my hair off because she thought it was better then hers." She muttered.

"Scarlett's a psycho-well all of them are- but that's beside the point. Please, come. It would help us so much since you're an alchemist and we can find a way home."

"Aren't you an alchemist?" Kaylee asked wearily.

I shrugged, "I'm learning."

"I can teach you more." Kaylee said.

"That would be great! But you're still coming." I said.

Kaylee sighed, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Kaylee helped improve my alchemy skills. She taught me how to use alchemy with out the transmutation circle (since I came through the gate, I could do that). I told her about the alchemy Ed and Al did.

"Let's get some rest, if we're going to go trudging through the snow to Briggs we have to go early in the morning before the blizzards hit." Kaylee said.

"You're coming?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I figured someone has to watch you idiotic teenagers." Kaylee said, with a grin.

"Thanks Kaylee."

"No problem, Kid."

* * *

That morning we headed out into the snow. Kaylee took what she needed and locked up the house saying that it would be used as a safe house if needed.

"I hate the snow." Kaylee muttered, pulling her foot out of a huge snow pile.

"But your always around it, how do you hate it?" I asked.

"Just because I live around it doesn't mean I like it." Kaylee said.

It took hours to get to Briggs. By time we got there, my fingers were frost bitten. When we got to the front gate, they called Olivier and she let us in but not before giving me an ear full. I had to explain to her that it wasn't my fault that I was kidnapped.

"Where's Ed?" I asked.

"Getting his arm fixed up by his mechanic." She replied.

_Oh boy, Winry's here…_

Olivier led us to the room where Ed was just getting finished up.

"Well look who got his auto-mail upgraded." I said, coming into the room.

"M-Mikayla?"

I smiled, "I didn't get myself killed, just cussed out."

Ed rushed over to me, looked over my face looking for cuts, and scrapes other then the ones that were bandaged up.

"Did you get hit?" He asked, turning my chin with his fingertips, looking at my red cheek that had a small mark on it.

"I tripped." I lied.

Like, I was really going to tell him, Seth slapped me. He would have a fit.

He let go of my chin and the look on his face clearly said that he did not believe that lie but he dropped it.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"Well he stopped to get gas and I rolled down the window and ran like a bat out of hell." I said, I then looked at Kaylee, "Kaylee found me in the woods probably close to dieing of Hypothermia."

Kaylee smiled and introduced herself to Ed, "I'm Kaylee, and I'm guessing that you're Ed."

Ed nodded, "Yeah, and this is my friend Winry. Thanks for helping Mikayla."

_I think Al's still in the cell._

"Like I would really just leave her to freeze to death." Kaylee laughed.

Someone cleared their throat. My eyes widened when I saw Kimblee standing there.

"Can we discuss the matter at hand Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed nodded then looked at me, "You'll be fine here won't you? Try not to be kidnapped again."

"Thanks dude, I'll try not to." I said rolling my eyes.

When Ed left Winry, Kaylee, and I were led to a room with guards watching us. We were offered tea and a snack.

Kaylee and Winry got to know each other while I sat quietly.

_What's happening? What was Kimblee doing here? _

My head hurt just trying to figure it out.

_Guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
_

_

* * *

_Author Corner:

Hope you liked it! Thank you for all the reviews so far!


	21. Halloween Special!

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

HaLlOwEeN

* * *

A/N: Product of: My writer block for chapter 21, bordem, and..well because its Halloween (or Hallows-eve...). This chapter is separate from the plot. Enjoy~ I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance.

* * *

It was a chilly fall day in Resembool where Ed, Al, Kaylee, and I sat in the Rockbell's living room watching the leaves fall. Ed had gotten in another fight again and his arm needed maintenance. Winry had to make a quick run to get more parts so I currently didn't need to deal with her. Pinako was using the parts they had to start making some shifts to Ed's leg because apparently he had grown…I'm not seeing the difference though.

"You wanna know what I want to do, right now?"

Ed looked over at me, "What?"

"Trick or Treating."

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Kaylee said.

"What?" Al asked.

"Totally forgot where I was for a second," I muttered, "Trick or Treating is the act of dressing up in a costume and going around door to door on October 31st and getting candy. This special day is called Halloween"

"You get free candy by going door to door?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Yep! Last year I was a ninja." I said.

"I sat home with friends and watched scary movies." Kaylee said.

"That seems so-"

"Stupid"

"Awesome!"

Well at least we know that Al still has his youth.

"Brother, how is it stupid?" Al asked.

"Why would someone just randomly give random people that come to their door candy?"

"Uh, because its fun!" I exclaimed, "Ya know, I think you would hate my world."

"Why?"

"Because, you'd find half the things we do weird. Ever heard of Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Brother, I think we should go Trick or Treating!" Al said, excitedly.

"How? No one here knows what that is!" Ed said.

If Al had a human body, I'm pretty sure he'd be pouting.

"Oh, Al don't mind Ed." I said, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Al asked.

"How about we go and get some candy down at the market." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Kaylee cheered.

"But I can't eat it…" Al muttered.

I looked at him sadly, "Oh, that's right. Sorry Al."

"Plus, I'm the one with the money. I don't know how either of you would pay for the candy." Ed said.

"Fine then. Daddy, can I have some money?"

Ed glared at me and I swear I saw a blush creep up on his face, "Absolutely not."

"Whyyyyy?" I whined.

"Don't you want some candy, Ed?" Al asked.

"I want to celebrate Halloween!" I whined again.

"Alright, fine!" Ed said then looked over at Kaylee, "Don't you have money?"

"No, I spent it. Seeing as I've been out of the military for awhile my money only went so far." Kaylee replied.

Ed sighed and got up off the couch, "Fine, let's go."

"Yay!" Kaylee and I cheered, fallowing him out of the house.

We went into town and went to a small candy shop and bought three bags of candy.

"Don't you guys think that's too much?" Ed asked, putting the money on the counter.

"If you ask me this is too little." Kaylee said, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"How old are you again?" Ed asked.

"Twenty, why?"

"Just wondering…,"Ed muttered.

"Oh lighten up Ed," I said bumping his shoulder with mine playfully, "Eat some candy."

"I don't want any." He said.

I pouted, "You are seriously no fun!"

"As your elder I demand you eat the candy!"

Ed looked at Kaylee as if she was on crack (which candy could be considered crack).

"You know what this day needs?" Kaylee said, breaking the silence that had engulfed us as we walked up the rode.

"Oh god, what?" Ed muttered.

"A haunted trail!"

"No!" I shouted, "There is no way I'm going on a haunted trail! I cried the last time I went on one and hugged my friend for dear life!"

"Seriously?" Kaylee laughed, "Oh come on, they're not that scary!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Did you seriously cry on this thing called the hunted trail?" Ed asked.

"Yes…yes I did."

Ed scoffed, "You're such a baby."

"I am not! I was like eleven when this happened." I protested, "I was just a kid."

"What ever you say." He said with a light smirk.

"Why are you smirking?"

"No reason."

I glared at him for the rest of our walk back to the Rockbell house.

* * *

So even though I told them about my traumatic experience on a haunted trail, Kaylee insisted we find a trail to walk on.

"I hate you people."

"We love you too Mikayla, we really do." Kaylee said.

I groaned, "I can tell."

It was pitched black and I could barley see Ed and Kaylee next to me.

"What was that?" I asked when I heard a stick break.

"I broke a stick with my foot." Ed replied.

"Oh." I muttered, "You know what, I rather suffer and watch Winry fix Ed's auto-mail then walk this trail. I'm going back and sit with Al. He was smart not to come."

"But what if there's a stalker behind us? Then he's going kill you."

"I hate you, Kaylee."

"Love you too." She said.

"You do not love me! You made me-"

The bushes and trees started to move in the wind making the leaves rub against each other creating an eerie feeling.

"Can we go back?"

"No, this trail leads back to the house anyway. I think you'll be fine." Ed said, "Don't be so scared. How many times have I saved your butt any other time?"

He had a point there. I tried to stay calm as we walked but suddenly I saw a figure a few feet away from us.

"Um, what is that?" I asked.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

I pointed, "That?"

Suddenly the figure ran towards us. I let out a high-pitched scream and run the opposite direction. I heard Ed and Kaylee's footsteps behind me.

"Oh gosh." I muttered.

There was another figure up head, it started chucking objects at us and we stopped. The two figures closed in on us.

I started hyperventilating and jumped on Ed's back, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to die and it's all your fault!"

"Mine? This was Kaylee's idea!" Ed shouted.

I hugged him around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut.

I seemed like an eternity until I heard a hallow laugh that sounded familiar. I opened my eyes and the person clicked on a flash light.

"Al?" I question.

"You should have seen the look on you guys' faces!" Al laughed.

Winry was on the other side of us laughing her butt off.

"I seriously thought I was going to pee on myself…" Kaylee muttered.

"I hate you people." I said, "I can't feel my legs…"

"Do I need to carry you home?" Ed asked, and I knew he probably rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Ed placed me on the couch were I wrapped a blanket around me and curled my legs to my chest.

"Are you going to cry?" Kaylee chuckled.

"Shut up!" I shouted, "Of course not!"

Winry smirked, "I wish I had a camera. The look on your face Mikayla was priceless."

I glared at Winry, "Your face would be too if someone was chucking random objects at you! What is it that you threw at us?"

"Old wrenches and other tools that I didn't need." She replied.

"I could have been hit in the head with one of those things!"

Winry shrugged and looked like she really didn't care-which she probably didn't.

Al laughed a little, "It was really fun, we should do that again."

"Definitely no. If you do I'll be sittin' here or I'll be the one scaring people."

Kaylee shook here head, "Oh Mikayla you really don't have the Halloween spirit."

"Sure I do! All I want is the candy though!" I said.

The rest of the night was spent picking on me about my fears of haunted trails and houses and the fact that I cried when I was eleven a haunted trail. Oh yes, it was the best night of my life…

* * *

Author Corner:

How was that? =3

Ohhhz, by the way there is a poll on my profile asking when Ed and Mikayla should get together...go take it...it will help me lots.


	22. Chapter 21

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

A/N: Got this out a day after the Halloween Special! I'm feelin' pretty accomplished! Thank you Mochi for lookin' over this for me! Love ya sis!

* * *

Winry, Kaylee, and I where put in the cell with Ed and Al.

"Winry you're being held hostage." Ed said.

"What? Ed is this some kind of joke?" Al asked.

Ed had is arms crossed and looked serious, "This is no joke. I got orders from higher up to become a human weapon."

"You mean…-"

"Yes, I'm going to be used for mass murder." Ed said, cutting Kaylee off.

"Because of me?" Winry asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry." Ed said, worriedly.

"I'm not crying!" She said, putting her hands over her eyes, "I'm just mad at myself. How could I be so careless?" She then looked at me, "Is Mikayla a hostage too?"

Ed glanced at me, "No, she's not."

"Why are you two always being forced to do things when all you want to do is get your bodies back?" Winry asked worriedly.

"Kimblee said if I do what they want, he'll give me the philosopher stone."

Al stared at Ed for a second and Ed gave him one of his most determined stare.

"Do what you want." Al said.

"All right I will." Ed said, walking out of the cell.

He told Kimblee his decision and that he would like to continue his search for Scar.

The next morning Al, Winry, and Ed where put in one car while Kaylee and I got into another. We where taken to a town where someone had spotted Scar.

"I'm still confused about this whole Scar thing." Kaylee said.

Ed and Kaylee had talked last night about the journey that we have been on (though he never told about the human transmutation). They seem to get along well.

"Scar killed Winry's parents." I said, "That's why they want to find him."

"Revenge?" She asked.

"Yep."

* * *

We got to the town and Ed and Al were trying to formulate a plan to lose all the guards around them.

"Pst, Mikayla, Kaylee, get inside with Winry. You guys are small so there's room." Al said in a hushed tone.

Kaylee and I scurried inside of the armor where there was barely any room.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Kaylee commented.

"No, no not really." I said.

We felt Al running which made the ride very uncomfortable.

"Uh, I feel sick." Winry muttered.

"I swear Winry if you puke I might have to hurt you." I said.

Winry glared at me, "Shut up!"

"Ok, you two break it up!" Kaylee said, playing the referee.

Suddenly, Al was tackled to the ground and we hit our heads on his armor.

"Ow!" I groaned.

"Al! I just hit my head on your armor!" Winry shouted.

"Sorry!" Al apologized.

He unhooked his armor and let us out.

I ignored May's rants on why Al has three girls in his armor and looked around my surroundings.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" I asked.

She was frozen stiff and looked down an alley. She suddenly took off running.

"Kaylee!" I called, going after her.

"Mikayla, come back!" Ed shouted.

"I'll be back!" I shouted, and continued running after Kaylee.

I found Kaylee standing in the middle of an abandoned street, out of breath.

"Kaylee, why'd you run?" I asked.

"Kane." She whispered.

"What?"

"I thought I saw Kane." She said.

"Who's Kane?" I asked.

Kaylee turned to face me, "He was the son of the woman I lived with. We enrolled in the military together and became state alchemists. But he's supposed to be dead! That's why I quit after he died."

"But you just saw him?" I asked.

Kaylee nodded, "He's been dead for a couple months now."

Kaylee sighed and shook her head, "Let's get back to everyone else-"

This time I saw him too. Well, all I saw was a figure running by but I guessed it was him.

"Kane!" Kaylee shouted, sprinting after him.

I ran after Kaylee who had caught up to the guy that looked around her age with silver colored hair. He stood much taller then Kaylee and seemed to be angry with her.

"Kaylee, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"No Kane, the question is what are you doing alive? You're supposed to be 6-feet under, buried next to your mom!" Kaylee shouted at him.

Kane scowled, "I don't have time for this, Kaylee."

He was about to turn away but Kaylee grabbed his wrist.

"Well you better make time, damn it!" She growled, "I want an explanation."

I watched as the air around them tensed-or maybe it was just getting colder.

"There's a blizzard coming," Kane said with a sigh, "Follow me."

"I have to get back to Ed!" I said.

"We'll get back to him, don't worry." Kaylee said, taking my hand then dragging me with her.

We fallowed Kane into an abandoned building that looked like it could collapse.

"I don't feel safe in here." I said.

"Well…that sucks." Kane said, bluntly.

"It's unsymmetrical." I muttered.

Kaylee looked at me blankly, "Really, Mikayla? Really? Did we seriously need a Death the Kid moment, here of all places?"

"Yes, yes we did. Don't judge."

"Its way too late for that."

Kane led us down the hallway of the unsymmetrical building. It smelled musty and I seriously did not feel safe.

"Would you feel safe if Ed was here?" Kaylee asked with a smirk.

I thought about it.

"No, probably not."

"Will you two please shut up?" Kane asked, annoyed.

"No, I don't think I will. Just for that I think I'm going to break out in random song just like when I use to annoy you before you went to bed." Kaylee said, "I'm bringing sexy back~"

"Kaylee, seriously? Did we need a JT moment?" I mocked.

"Yes, yes we did."

I think that the asbestos is getting to us.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we, Kane?" Kaylee asked.

"Shut up, no we're not." Kane growled.

"Wow dude, hostile much?" I muttered.

"He's always been like this. His own mother said so." Kaylee said with a sigh.

Kane's brown eyes glare back at us, "I could leave you both stranded."

"You could, but you won't." Kaylee said.

A smirk appeared on Kane's face, "Watch me."

He then ran around a corner.

"Hey, get back here!" I shouted, but by time we got to the corner, he was gone.

"Kane." Kaylee whispered, "Just like that he disappeared…just like the last time."

"I get this eerie feeling that this is a trap." I muttered, "I should have known they'd find me again…"

"You don't think Kane is…"

"Well, he didn't try to kill us so I don't know." I sighed, "Let's go find Ed."

We walked down a corridor that ended up being a dead end.

"Of course…" I muttered.

"I swear if Jigsaw comes out of no where and says 'let's play a game' I might have to kill someone." Kaylee said as we turned around.

"I think I'd cry and run off screaming." I said, having a flashback of the last time I watched saw. I've only seen Saw 2, I attempted to watch Saw 3 but it got really creepy. I mean the one girl gets her skin and ribs ripped off!

Kaylee suddenly pulled on the back of my coat making me stop, "Did you hear that?"

"No." I replied. Then I heard it, "Oh…that. Is that footsteps?"

"Sounds like it." She said, "If I get killed here it's your fault.

"Of course it is…"

We walked down the a couple corridors and could still hear the footsteps but now they sounded like high-heals.

"You don't think it's** her **do you?" Kaylee whispered.

"I hope not." I said, "Let's put a wall up behind us so if it is her she can't follow us."

"You do it, you need to practice." Kaylee said.

I nodded, clapped my hands together and put up a cement wall.

"Awesome!" I said, admiring my work.

My amazing wall didn't last long before a hand punched through.

"My wall!" I cried.

"Mikayla, we have more important things to worry about then your wall." Kaylee said, grabbing my wrist.

"But it was an amazing wall!" I complained.

Like I said before, the asbestos got to me.

Kaylee growled a little at my childishness making me stop complaining.

"Sorry." I muttered.

She didn't say anything as she pulled me along as she ran.

We were stopped by Reena, the sadistic little girl.

"Little girl don't you have some dolls to play with?" I asked, not finding her glare at all threatening.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

We heard heels click behind us and we turned to see Scarlett.

"Why is it that those idiots can't seem to keep you still?" She asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulders, "They should have sent me out first so then you wouldn't have gotten a chance to escape."

Scarlett looked at Kaylee with a sinister smirk, "Well hello Kaylee, How are you? I have seen you in two years; I thought you froze to death in the blizzard."

Kaylee glared at Scarlett and if looks could kill Scarlett would be six-feet under, "Do me a favor and drop dead."

"Well that would do no good. I have nine lives." Scarlett said.

"Well then I guess you need to repeat the process a couple of times."

I could tell Scarlett was getting very irritated with Kaylee, but Kaylee dissing Scarlett was funny to watch.

Scarlett's eyes turned into cat-like slits as she growled, "I don't have time for this. Reena!"

"Got it!" Reena said.

She then turned and ran down the corridor. I have a feeling what ever she's running to isn't good. We turned our attention to Scarlett who looked at us as if we were her prey. We could run away but we knew she would catch us.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." Scarlett said, with a mocking smirk.

"It's two against one, this should be fairly easy." Kaylee said, transmuting a spear from the cement wall beside her. She glanced at me to do the same so I did.

Scarlett chuckled, "That's where you're wrong."

Through the whole of my once amazing wall came Kane with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Kane?" Kaylee whispered.

I knew this guy was up to no good…and once again, they're trying to kidnap me. Where is Ed when you need him?

* * *

Author Corner:

~Yes we needed a Death the Kid moment. I've been obsessed with Soul Eater lately. I suggest you go watch it.

~OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MIKAYLA AND KAYLEE? *gasp*

~Go take the poll on my profile! *pokes you with a stick* GO GO GO GO GO! (I'm on Mountain Dew don't judge)


	23. Chapter 22

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

A/N: I'm on a role ^_^. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I feel loved!

* * *

An explosion erupted and I could smell smoke down the hall.

Scarlett smirked, "Guess we should get going."

She charged at us with her sharp claws extended. We dodged her attack and jabbed at her from both sides. She expertly dodged our attack and stabbed Kaylee in the shoulder.

"Kaylee!" I shouted, taking a stab at Scarlett. I stabbed her in the back and she hissed in pain.

"You're down to eight lives. Seven more to go." I said, using my best 'Riza voice'.

"You seriously plan on killing me? Don't make me laughed!" Scarlett hissed, lunging at me.

I used my spear to block and push her back. Using this as an excellent opportunity, Kaylee used her spear to strangle Scarlett.

"Let me go!" The cat women screeched, elbowing Kaylee in the stomach.

Kaylee whimpered in pain as she doubled over. I growled and charged at Scarlett. I attempted to stab her again but she dodged at the last second.

Smoke began to fill the corridor and my eyes started to burn.

"Mikayla." Kaylee muttered.

I glanced at her and she was motioning behind me. I turned and saw Kane; in his hand was a silver gun.

"Kane, please don't." Kaylee begged, as he pointed the gun at me.

I froze in fear. Once again, I was at gunpoint.

"Good job Kane, now help me get them-"

Scarlett was cut off by a bullet to her chest.

"Let's move." Kane said pulling Kaylee to her feet and started sprinting. We ran all the way out of the building and when we got out Ed stood there with Kimblee. I'm guessing Scar just got away with Winry if I remember correctly. Too bad that it's all just an act or I would tell Scar that he could keep her (ok maybe that was overly mean).

Ed made his way over to us with that worried look on his face. Whenever he's worried, his brows come together and he frowns. He seems to give me that look a lot lately.

"Kaylee you need to get that wound bandaged." Ed said.

"I'll live." She muttered.

I could see another blizzard coming our way and many of the men that came with us retreated. We ended up going to an abandoned building where Major Miles and two of his men set up base. I watched the blizzard rage on as Kane sat with Kaylee in a corner bandaging her shoulder.

"Do you have any injuries?" Ed asked, sitting next to me.

I turned my gaze from the window to him, "Nope, just a scratch here and there but nothing big."

I saw him glance over to where the military men where doing there own thing. He then looked back and me and asked in a hushed tone, "Is Winry going to be okay?"

I smiled reassuringly at him, "She'll be fine"

"Elric brothers." Major Miles said, coming into the room, "We have a big problem."

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Major General Armstrong has been called to Central." Miles said, "Kimble must have made some phone calls and told the President something."

"But Winry and the others are going to the fort!" Ed exclaimed.

I saw him glance over to me for a quick second before looking back over to Miles.

_Ops…_

"It will be difficult to help them. They could walk right into enemy hands." Miles said.

"I'll take my chances and-"

"Don't underestimate a blizzard, you could freeze to death." One of the military men said.

"I have first hand experience with that Ed; you seriously don't want to go out there." I said.

"Then I'll go." Al said, "I don't have a body that will freeze to death or get tired."

Everyone agreed that Al would be the best candidate to go and Miles gave him a compass and a map.

"Think he will be okay?" Ed asked me.

I nodded, "He'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Ed asked.

"I'm only going by what I've read and watch." I replied, "And faith."

"Faith?"

"Yes, faith. Faith doesn't have to go along with religion, Ed. It could just be believing in what you're doing."

* * *

The storm had stopped and Kimblee and his men where outside of the building we were hiding in. Kaylee and Kane had went out a head to try to find the whereabouts of the Blade Children and said they would come back with a report.

"Kimblee brought men from Central so we're going to need to take them all out. We're going to carry out this mission with the five of us. This is top-secret even from soldiers of Northern Command." Miles said, authority in his voice.

"Yes, sir." His two men saluted.

"Wait, when you say 'take out' do you mean kill?" Ed asked.

"Of course." Miles replied.

"I can't go along with killing them. We can just keep Kimblee from using alchemy so he won't interfere." Ed said.

"You think he will give us information freely? He's too dangerous to keep alive."

Ed looked at me for support but I couldn't back him up on this one. I shook my head, telling him that this is what has to be.

"Your sense of mercy could cost you and your friends your lives." Miles said, "I don't need anyone careless. We're going to go dispose of Kimblee."

Miles left with his two men leaving Ed seething in anger.

"Mikayla, please tell me there's another way." Ed said.

I looked at him and shook my head, "There isn't. At least none that I can think of."

Ed sighed, "Fine, then stay here-"

"Ha, you're funny. No, there's no way you're making me stay here." I said, cutting him off.

"But-"

I transmuted a spear from the wall beside me and spun it around in my hand.

"You did that without a transmutation circle." He said, astound.

"Well, I did come through the Gate." I said.

I used alchemy to make the spear smaller so it would fit in my coat pocket. If needed I could make it bigger later.

"Doesn't that make your head hurt or make you feel like your going to hack blood?" He asked.

The last time I coughed blood was when I was caught in a blizzard. Could that mean that they took me off the machines in my world? I pushed that thought aside and answered his question, "No, I feel fine."

I looked out the window where I saw Miles walked out of the building. He gave my orders then followed Kimblee down the street.

"Look, if I can hold up against one of the Blade Children then I'm sure I'll do fine here. I understand that you're just trying to protect me so I don't get hurt again but you can't always just have me sit on the sidelines. Especially when you need my help." I said.

He looked away from me; that worried look going over his face again.

"I just don't want you hurt." He whispered.

"I understand, but you need my help." I said, "How about this, if I stayed where you can see me, then I can fight."

Ed's golden eyes looked at me blankly.

"What?" I questioned, "Don't give me that look! We have to hurry up so we can go meet up with Miles!"

"Mikayla-"

"Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him with me.

When we got outside, we stopped in our tracks.

"Justin." I hissed, I could feel the hair rising on the back of my neck. Or maybe it was because it's cold.

Ed squeezed my hand as he stared Justin down.

"It's really ticking me off that no one can seem to keep you in place." Justin said, "Seth can't do it, Scarlett and Reena can't do it. Turns out that Kane was a traitor."

Justin sighed, "Just can't seem to get it right these days."

"If your plan is to take Mikayla you can't have her!" Ed shouted, standing in front of me.

Justin smirked, "Guess I'll have to take both of you then."

There was a clicking noise behind us that I didn't even need to turn around to know what it was.

"Now, Seth I know how much you want her dead but we can't kill her yet." Justin said.

"You let me shoot Kane and that one girl. Why can't I shoot her?" Seth muttered, lowering the gun.

"You shot Kaylee?" I growled.

"That blonde girl? Yeah, I shot her. I wasn't allowed to kill her though, sadly." He said.

I would have charged at him if it weren't for the fact that Ed has a strong grip on my hand.

"I think we should just kill this worthless girl and go through the Gate and get someone else." Scarlett sneered, walked to us with Reena. Scarlett looked like she had never been shot the day before.

"That's too much of a hassle." Justin said nonchalantly, "We'll use what we have now."

"You people disgust me." Ed scowled.

"Well, that's rude." Reena said, "Like you, we're trying to achieve a goal."

"Our goals are nothing alike!" Ed shouted.

"So you think." Scarlett smirked.

"Can we go? I'm hungry." Seth said.

"Shut up, Seth!" His comrades snapped.

"Now, now that won't be needed." Justin smirked, "You out numbered."

We were easily over powered by them and blindfolded and our wrists were roped.

"Ed?" I whispered, fear coursing through my veins.

I felt his hand on mine, "We'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

They put us in a cell when we got to their base. I don't know how long we rode in the car blindfolded but my legs felt numb. We were placed in a cell that had very limited space.

"They think will hold us?" Ed muttered.

He used alchemy to undo the ropes then untied my hands. He went to the bars, clapped his hands and went to use alchemy to get us out. When his hands came in contact with the bars, an electric wave shot him back.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He winced, "Guess they were one step ahead of us."

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"I guess we'll have to wait till one of them comes and gets us. They probably have this whole cell rigged." I said.

We sat in silence, watching the hallway on the other side of the bars intensely.

"Watch them leave us here for a week." I muttered.

"That would be hell." Ed said.

I heard the air conditioner kick on making the cell colder then it already was.

"Well aren't they sadistic freezing us to death?"

Ed chuckled at my comment.

I hugged myself in a tight ball trying to gain some warmth. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me.

"Ed?"

I looked up at him.

"You looked cold." He muttered, "And I'm cold too."

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Mikayla, why don't you have gloves?" Ed asked.

I looked down at my frost bitten, pale hands, "I forgot to buy some. Probably a bad idea since we're in a place that constantly gets blizzards."Ed took off his white gloves and gave them to me, "You need these more."

He gave me his 'don't argue' look then rested his chin on the top of my head. I sighed and put the gloves on. My hands felt much better.

* * *

I opened my eyes and to my dismay, we were still in the cell. I didn't know how long I was out for but I was still tired. Ed's arms were protectively around me and could tell he was sleeping by the way he was breathing. I was too paranoid and hungry to fall back asleep. I doubt they would feed us anytime soon.

"Let me go!"

"Kaylee!" I shouted, when I heard her yelling.

I ended up waking Ed up in the process of running to the entrance of the cell. I had to remember not to touch the cars. Ed came up beside me and looked down the hall.

Scarlett was dragging Kaylee down the hall.

"Mikayla, you have to get out of here!" Kaylee shouted to me.

Scarlett smirked, "I think she'll find that impossible."

Justin came down the hall with Seth.

"Mikayla, stay back." Ed said, standing in front of me.

Justin opened the cell and glared at Ed, "Move."

"Ha, you're funny. No."

Hey, Ed stole my line!

Ed charged at Justin but Seth got in the middle and pushed Ed back. Justin took that chance to grab my forearm roughly.

"Let go!" I shouted, going into my pocket to get my spear. I was shocked to find it gone.

"We removed all weapons form you." Justin said, flipping me over his shoulders and walking down the hall.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ed shouted, running after us but Seth got in the way.

I felt tears trickle down my cheek as he set me next to an injured Kaylee. The dim lighted room had an eerie feel to it and its rocky floor hurt my butt.

You have to get out of here." Kaylee whispered to me, "They're going to use us to open the Gate."

Behind us was a ledge, below that was a bubbling pool of chemicals. We would instantly die when we came in contact with it.

The double doors open and four wicked people walked in: Justin, Scarlett, Reena, and a man in a black and white pinstriped suit I have never seen before. His salt and pepper hair slicked back with gel to make him look important. I'm guessing he was the leader.

"Well, you two gave us some real problems," The man said, "My name is Dr. Jethro."

Dr. Jethro had a smile on his face but his eyes showed evil intent.

Kaylee painfully sat up and glared at all of them, "You guys can burn in hell."

Scarlett sauntered over to Kaylee, "Well, you'll be the one who will be burning first." She looked at Dr. Jethro who gave her a nod.

"Stop!" I cried, when Scarlett picked Kaylee up by her collar.

"You'll have your turn." Justin said, grabbing my arm.

I thrashed in his strong grip, "No don't, let her go!"

Scarlett heartlessly held Kaylee over the ledge.

Kaylee looked at me and gave me a pain smile. She mouthed, 'make sure you get home'.

Scarlett released her grip from Kaylee and to me she dropped out of sight in slow motion as I screamed my friends name at the top of my lungs. A sickening splash was heard when her body hit the chemicals. I didn't need to look at the pleased looks on the Blade Children's faces to know she was dead.

* * *

Author Corner:

~...I still can't believe I killed Kaylee...But don't worry you'll see her again! I'm thinking of making a spin-off of this fic with Kaylee when she first arrived in the world of FMA but she knew nothing about the show.

~I'll have chapter 23 (if you wanna be technical about it *cough* Temari-chan *cough* then chapter 24-out soon. Bored in class+ no cheer for the week+ doesn't feel like doing homework= Fast Updates


	24. Chapter 23

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

I would like to thank Temari-chan for helping me with this chapter. I definetly wouldn't be able to do this with out her ^_^. ENJOY

* * *

"Your turn." Scarlett said, turning to me.

"I would like to do the honors." Justin said.

I thrashed in his grip and dub my heels into the ground as he dragged me towards the ledge. Suddenly a spike separated Justin and I.

"Ed!"

He stood at the double doors with his hands on the floor.

"Quickly throw her in!" Scarlett shouted

I dodged Justin and started running towards Ed.

"Oh no you don't!" Scarlet hissed.

She grabbed the back of my jacket and threw me back towards Justin. Justin held me up above the ledge. I looked down to see the bright yellow chemicals bubbling.

"Put her down!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands.

"Gladly." Justin smirked, releasing his grip on me.

I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the chemicals to burn me to death. Instead of acid hitting my back, it was a rock. I was just a couple inches away from the pool of chemicals. Ed must have transmuted this to save me. If only we could have saved Kaylee. I looked at the pool and saw no sign of her.

I heard fighting going on above me and could see they were trying to back Ed up to the ledge.

_How are we going to get out of this mess? _I asked myself.

"When the dog bites, when the bee's sting, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel. So bad."

I jumped at the familiar voice. I turned back towards the pool and saw my mother sitting by my lifeless body singing the song she always sang to me when I was little.

"Mom." I whispered.

"You could go home."

I whipped around and saw Dr. Jethro standing at the ledge. From what I could tell, Ed already beat Reena and Scarlett and now was having issues with Justin.

"If you jumped in you could go home." He said.

"Yes, and you would open the Gate and rule both this world and mine." I said, "Sorry, no."

"But look at your mother. She's crying." Dr. Jethro said, "What a horrible daughter you are."

I glared up at him, "Shut up, if anything I'm protecting my mother! She won't have to deal with you ruling our world!"

"If you would like to see it that way go right ahead." Dr. Jethro scoffed.

I growled and slammed my hands against the rock wall. I used alchemy to raise the platform I was on until I was back to where Ed and the fighting was.

Ed was getting beat by Justin who had a smirk plastered on his face. I clapped my hands and slammed them against the floor. I created a spike between Ed and Justin.

"How unfortunate that you survived." Justin scowled.

"Yeah darn, sorry." I said.

"Justin, that's enough." Dr. Jethro said.

Justin bowed to Dr. Jethro and walked over to his side.

I walked to Ed who was holding his wounded side.

"You'd think you would want to go back to your world. Here is a one-time opportunity before they take you off the machines in your world. They are only giving you three more months to recover before they let you die." Dr. Jethro said.

I clutched my fist, "I do want to go back. I really do, but I refuse to go back this way. How do I know those chemicals won't kill me like they killed Kaylee?"

Dr. Jethro went over to the ledge and looked down into the pool.

"Uh-oh." He muttered.

"Uh-oh, what!" I demanded.

"Your three months was up and they just took you off the machine." Dr. Jethro smirked, "I forgot how fast time flies in that world."

Ed had to restrain me from attacking the psychopathic doctor. He knew I wouldn't have lasted again him. Ed walked with me to the ledge and was Dr. Jethro said was true. They had taken me off the machine and my mother sobbed over my supposedly dead body. Tears brimmed my eyes but I refused to let my enemy see them.

"Hey, boss." Justin said, walking over to Dr. Jethro with some papers, "Riley says that two people aren't enough to open the Gate. She says we need at least one more, possibly two."

_They better not be thinking-_

Dr. Jethro cackled then turned to me with evil intent showing in his eyes, "Looks like you'll be seeing your mother soon."

"No, don't!" I shouted.

It was too late. Dr. Jethro gave Justin the gun and Justin jumped into the chemical pool and disappeared.

"Won't he die from that?" I asked.

"Of course not. Riley just set it so that he went through safely. At least Kaylee opened the Gate enough so we can temporarily go through." Dr. Jethro replied.

I scowled, "So her death wasn't in vain, is that what you're basically saying?"

"Basically." Dr. Jethro said.

"Sir, Justin is back." A petite blonde haired girl said, adjusting her glasses.

_How did he come back so quickly? I know time is different there but still…_

"Thank you, Riley. Report?" Dr. Jethro asked.

"Justin successfully brought the women to this world. But-"

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Dr. Jethro cut in.

Riley looked down and nodded, "I'm sorry, sir. Once Scarlett, Reena, and Seth heal up, we'll go out and look for her.

"Good," Dr. Jethro said, he then turned to Ed and I, "Until then I want these two under lock and key."

"Sorry, we've got places to be." Ed said.

"Of course you do. The cell where you belong!" Dr. Jethro said.

He nodded over to Riley whose brown eyes turned to cat-like slits.

"I want you to sprint to the door. I'll meet you over there." Ed whispered to me.

"Gottcha." I said.

Riley lunged towards us and round-house kicked Ed in the head. Luckily, he blocked the blow and turned his auto-mail arm into a knife.

I sprinted to the door and Dr. Jethro was hot on my tail. Lucky for me he didn't have any cat-like traits. I opened the door and saw Ed elbow Riley in the neck and knock her to her knees.

"Run!" He shouted.

I ran down the corridor, not looking back. I got to a staircase and tried my best to run up it without tripping. I got to the top and opened the door that led outside in the middle of a clearing in a forest. I ran into the thick brush and hid.

Dr. Jethro stood in the clearing confused on which way I went. Ed came behind him and pushed him back down the stairs. I heard Dr. Jethro cry in pain. I doubt he'll be able to stand for a while.

"Mikayla!" Ed called.

I stepped out of the brush and walked over to him. My chest became heavy and I let down my strong front.

"My mom's here. The bastard brought her here!" I cried.

Ed wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, "We'll find her."

I wrapped my arms around him and cried in his shoulder, mourning the loss of my friend and that my mother was now in danger. She knows nothing about this world and it scares me that she's out there somewhere. We have to find her before the Blade Children do, which could be difficult.

It took a few minutes but I finally got a hold of my emotions. I wiped my tears away with the back of Ed's gloves that I still wore on my hands.

"What should we do, Ed? We have no clue where anyone is." I said with a frown.

"Are you worried about the plot?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course I am, this right here has nothing to do with the show or manga! This must have thrown some things off." I said.

Ed sighed, "There isn't much we can do about it. There's another storm coming in. Let's try to get somewhere and stay warm."

I agreed and we walked in a random direction through the woods.

"Is that a house?"

After about a half, an hour of walking Ed stopped and pointed to my right. I looked over and saw it was the little house Kaylee had been staying in.

"That's the house Kaylee lived in." I said softly.

We used alchemy to open the door and walked inside. We started a fire and took our coats off once it was warm.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you see if there's anything to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." Ed replied.

I went to the bathroom and took a well-deserved hot shower. I changed into black sweats and a long sleeved Michigan State (ew) shirt I found in Kaylee's closet. My wavy, unruly hair was the most annoying the thing to blow dry and comb. I opted not to straighten it because it would just get wavy again.

"Find anything?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I made sandwiches." He replied, "Who freezes bread?"

I looked at the frozen slices of bread on the counter.

"My mom freezes bread so it will stay fresh longer." I said, "Is the meat and cheese any good?"

"Yeah, that was frozen too. I had to put them in the microwave." He said.

We sat at the table and ate in silence. The sound of the wind howling outside filled the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ed said, taking his plate to the sink.

"I think I took all the hot water."

"I might have to kill you if you did." He chuckled.

We found some clothes he could wear until his were dry. Kane's old clothes were of course too big for him but they would do.

I went to the bookcase and looked at the numerous books. None of them seemed very interesting so I quickly lost interest. I decided to look through Kaylee's CD case and choose a Chris Brown CD to play on the stereo at a decent level.

"What's playing?" Ed asked.

His blonde hair was dripping went and he lifted the towel off his shoulders to dry it. What really got me was the clothes he had on. The baggy sweat pants and large white shirt made him look like a gangster.

"What's so funny? He asked.

I fell on the couch laughing so hard tears brimmed my eyes.

"You look like a gangster." I said when I calmed down.

"A what?"

"Gangster as in ghetto." I said.

I smiled and shook my head. Ed was so cute when he is confused!

Pause.

Wait what! I did **not** just thing Ed was cute! Ewww!

**_'Don't lie to yourself girly,'_** a voice said, and I covered my mouth quickly. That voice sounded just like my own! I quickly glanced at Ed to see him watching some T.V. Good.

_'Who are you!'_ I thought back once I realized that the voice was inside my head.

**'Inner Mikayla,'** the voice replied.

_'Oh.'_ I shrugged, heading towards the kitchen before I froze. _'Where did you come from!'_

**'Oh, like in every cliche movie, I appear to set your romantic feelings straight!'** Inner Mikayla replied with mock excitement.

_'Feelings? What romantic feelings?'_ I asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting down in a chair, stealing glances out the window.

**'For Ed.'** Inner Mikayla replied. I stood up quickly, shaking my head.

_'I do **not** like Ed!'_ I mentally yelled back. Then I paused, sat down, and considered her(my?) words.

Maybe it was true. Before I came here, I was obsessed with Ed. Like, _really_ obsessed. You know, the "I want to meet -insert name here-" and "OMG He is SO hot!"? Yeah, I was a big fangirl.

Now that I think about, every time I'm with him... it feels like I'm on a different cloud. A high one, that feels so amazing. The way his hand sometimes grabs mind, and molds together perfectly. The way he secretly takes away my breath, how his eyes are so deep, deep hazel. How... how my heart speeds up, pounding in my chest every time he comes near me. How he holds me in his arms...

He makes me feel special.

...

_'Oh god, _stop_ it Mikayla and get a grip! He is a fictional character! I doubt he feels the same about you anyways! Wait, why am I talking to myself?'_ I slowly sat down, burying my head in my hands. How could this have happened? Sure, this world hasn't been the greatest experience, but it has still been amazing. And Ed...

I paused. I doubt he felt the same way. I mean, I come from another world, two different sides. He couldn't like me. I mean I am rude, sarcastic, not very helpful, and I cause problems!

Okay Mikayla, no need to sound like Winry.

I shook my head and stood up, pushed my chair in, and headed towards the living room. A walk would clear my head. I open the door to the kitchen and head into the living, only to bump into something and fall backwards. I braced myself for the pain, but once again, it never came.

"Mikayla, you okay?" I looked up and mentally cried as I saw Ed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, hopping out of Ed's arms and brushing past him. "I'm going for a walk!" I called to him, only to be stopped halfway through the door.

"No." Ed said, gripping my wrist. "Justin and them are still out there." He pulled me closer to him and closed the door. "Stay."

I nodded and broke away from Ed's grip, sad at the loss of warmth, and sat on the couch. Ed followed and took a seat next to me.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked. I blinked, confused. Ed saw my confused expression and continued on. "It is a freaking **blizzard **out there! Why would you go out there!" I scooted away from him as his voice got louder.

"Why do you care what I do?" I snapped in defense. Okay, so my actions _were_ stupid but hey, I had to get away from here.

"..." Ed gazed into my eyes, and all I could do was stare back. I didn't want to admit it, but I loved his eyes. They were so out of the ordinary, in a captivating way. I felt my heart beat faster and my face turn red. Would he stop staring? Why is he star-

I was cut off my a pair of lips covering mine. W-w-w-was Edward Elric _kissing_ me? I was so shocked I couldn't move. It finally clicked in my head that I should kiss back, but he pulled away all to soon. He quickly stood up and headed towards the bedroom, face red. I jumped off the couch and grabbed him around the waist. He tensed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my words muffled by his red coat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just..." He trailed off.

"You just?"

"I just really like you okay?" He replied distraught, running a hand through his hair. I smiled.

"Maybe I like you too?" Ed whipped his head around, smiling.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yeah..." I replied quietly.

Ed removed my arms from around his waist and turned to face me. Slowly, he cupped my cheeks and leaned in when...

There was a knock at the door that made us both jump apart. Who would be here in the middle of a blizzard?

"Go to the bedroom and hide." Ed whispered.

I nodded and went to the room that I had stayed in before. I stayed back there for about a minute before Ed called me. I walked to the living room and froze.

"Mikayla is this your mom? Ed asked, snapping me out of my trance.

My mom sat on the couch staring at me in shock. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she stood up.

"Mikayla?"

I rushed and hugged her, mumbling how sorry I was that she was here at not safe at home.

She stroked my hair and held me close.

When she let me go, she looked at Ed, "Is that…Ed?"

Ed glanced at me then back at her, "Yes."

She stumbled back and sat on the couch.

"You okay mom?" I asked, and then turned to Ed, "Go see if there's tea."

He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What is Ed doing here? He's an anime…oh lord help me." She muttered.

I giggled, "Mom, just take a deep breath."

Ed brought her some tea to help her calm down. He sat on the couch across from us and started braiding his hair.

I explained to her where she was and how she got here and tried not to go into too much detail.

"I bet this is all a dream come true, huh? You're here with your dear Ed." Mom joked.

I winced, "Well, it was cool at first but it's not all that fun."

"I thought it was your dream to be with Ed."

"Mother!" I snapped in embarrassment.

I saw a blush creep up on Ed's face but there was also a smirk. WHY THE HELL WAS HE SMIRKING!

Mom smiled and sipped her tea, "So tell me why you two are by yourselves in the middle of nowhere."

We told her about our most recent adventures and her reaction was what I expected- a frown.

"So you're telling me that these people are power hungry?" She asked.

I nodded, "They want to use us both to open the gate. I know we need to get home but if it cost other people to be ruled by a dictator don't want to go along with it."

"I understand." Mom said, "Good job Miki you weren't just thinking of yourself."

I gave her a blank look, "Thanks I guess."

"Miki?"

I glared at Ed, "I swear if you start calling me Miki I will hurt you."

Ed smirked, "Miki."

I walked over to him and tugged on his damp braid, "I will pull your hair out!"

"Mikayla stop being so violent. Have you been like this since you've came here?"

I shifted my eyes, "Maybe."

* * *

That morning Ed and I debated on what to do. Mom was taking a shower, unaware of our bickering.

"Mikayla, what if they follow you." Ed said.

"I can go to Central! Roy's there so I can ask him for help. I have to get my mom somewhere safe." I reasoned, "You have to go find Al and everyone else. Go back out to the path we crossed on the way here and it should lead you close to Briggs which is where Al should be."

"What if I don't find them?"

"You will," I said reassuringly, "We'll use this as a safe house so you can always come back here if needed."

He nodded and sighed, "Just…stay safe."

He took out his wallet and went through it.

"Ed-"

"You're broke." He said bluntly, handing me some money, "You need to buy a train ticket."

I frowned and took it.

"Be careful, alright? Do you want me to walk you two to the station?" He asked.

"No, I know how to get there. I go out to the main rode and fallow the signs to North City." I said.

"I'll see you later then." He said.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Stay safe. I'll contact you through Mustang as soon as I can."

I smiled, "You stay safe too."

He walked out the door and I watched him disappear into the brush.

I hoped what I told him was right. My memory was sketchy at best of what was currently happening but I can only hope he'll find Al and the others.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Once again I thank Temari-chan for helping me with kissing scean, If I was doing it on my own it would have never turned out that good.

~No Rant ^_^

~I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLZZ


	25. Chapter 24

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

I'm on a roll~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Mom and I bought our tickets and took our seats on the train.

"Where are we going again?" Mom asked.

"Central," I replied, "It will be a long train ride but we should be safe there for a little while."

Mom nodded, "Why didn't Ed come?"

"He has to go find his brother, Al." I said.

"Are you going to miss him?" Mom teased, grinning.

I missed joking around with her. My mother was one of my best friends.

"Yeah, I think I am." I replied.

* * *

We arrived in Central around early evening. It wasn't as cold here as it was up North but it was chilly.

We walked towards the military base where Roy was just getting off work.

"Got a hot date tonight, Mustang?" I teased.

"Mikayla, what are you doing here? Where's Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Well you see what had happened was."

I explained everything that had happened and he looked deep in thought.

"What's your name miss?" Roy asked.

"Denise Marlin." She replied.

I looked at her confused, "Marlin? You changed back to your maiden name?"

Mom nodded, "I'll explain later."

"Well, you two can stay with me for awhile." Roy said.

"We don't want-"

"Mom, we have no where else to go and Mustang is actually being nice," I cut in, "Thanks Mustang."

"No problem…when am I not nice?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

I sat in the guest room taking an inventory of my things while mom and Roy where talking about finding my mom a job.

"Broken laptop-check, books-check, clothes-check, and money-check." I muttered to myself.

Now all I needed is my iPod and we'd be good. Maybe I should have looked to see if Kaylee had hers.

_Kaylee…_

I missed her so much. She was someone I could look up to and the only girl I could really talk to. I feel as if it was my fault since I had her come with me.

"Equivalent exchange: Kaylee for mom." I muttered bitterly.

"Mikayla, dinner is done." Mom said, peeking her head inside.

"Ok."

I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Mom put a plate of mixed vegetables and chicken in front of me.

"I hope you made this mom, I heard Mustang can't cook." I said.

"Yes, I did cook this." Mom said, with a smile.

"I can cook!" Roy glared at me.

"Sure you can." I smirked.

* * *

That morning mom and Roy left the house early. Roy was going to help mom get a job somewhere in the military so there would be a better chance that she would be protected. He also had to teach her some alchemy. As much as I hated it, I knew she needed to learn it if she was going to survive here.

I stayed in the apartment and slept in. It felt good to gets some well-deserved sleep. When I woke up, I went through the routine of getting dressed and sat lazily on the couch in the living room.

_What a crappy TV…_

The box on the oak stand was not even worthy of being called a TV. It was like the one at Kaylee-the safe house. The only difference was this one was static free but you only got your standard channels: the news and some children's station.

Turing off the TV, I sighed.

_Well, let's try to fix the laptop._

I got out my laptop and proceeded to take it apart. Yes, I was definitely pulling a Winry (though she uses actual tools and not alchemy) but I seriously needed to know what was wrong with this thing. Though I didn't want to think about it, I knew I would most likely be here forever. If the Blade Children did get a hold of me and Ed wasn't there to save me then I would have been killed in that chemical pool just like Kaylee. Kaylee's family had long since taken her body off the machine so she was dead in that world. I was also dead in that world but mom still had a chance to get back. Mai (my older sister) and Grandma could keep her on the machine. I hoped that they would keep her on long enough for me to get her back.

_

* * *

_

Mom and I have been living in Central for about two weeks now. She got a job as Roy's secretary (so he could keep an eye on her) and she was slowly learning alchemy. We would be moving into an apartment of our own soon so we wouldn't be mooching off Roy. I hadn't gotten any word from Ed yet and I was worried about him.

"Mom, I'm going to pick up the apple pie from Ms. Gracia's." I said, wiggling my feet into my new shoes.

They weren't as cool as my DC's but I was in dire need of new shoes so I didn't complain about their plain brown color.

"Okay, don't stay out too long." She said, writing some things down on a piece of paper.

"Is Mustang loading you down with work?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

I giggled, "Ok, bye mom."

I walked out of the apartment complex and down the street.

"Pst!"

I stopped in my tracks, and got ready to take off running.

"Mikayla!"

I heard the familiar voice call my name and looked towards the alley way and saw Ed. A huge grin appeared on my face and I ran over to him; throwing my arms around him.

"How are you? You haven't ran into any of **them **yet, have you?" Ed asked.

I let him go, "No, not yet but I'm keeping my eyes open for them. Mustang's been informed and we're staying at his place until mom gets enough money to put a down payment on an apartment. She's Mustang's secretary so he can keep an eye on her."

Ed chuckled, "For some reason I can't imagine your mom shooting a gun."

He had a point. Mom was petite and motherly looking though her arms for nicely toned for her age. I would have never imagined my 49-year-old mother shooting a gun.

"She's a sharp shooter though, not nearly as good as Riza but she's good for a beginner." I said.

"At least she's safe." He said

"Yes, but are you? You look like you're hiding." I said.

"Technically yes, I had to sneak in here so I wouldn't be caught because the military is looking for me. I had to make sure you were safe though." Ed said, giving me one of those soft smiles that made me love him.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Al. I'm going to go see if he's over at the safe house right outside the city." Ed said, "Do you know where he is?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, I don't know. I can see if it's in any of my books though."

Ed nodded, "All right, can you meet me later at the safe house right outside the city if you find anything?"

"Yep, I better get going. I'm going to Ms. Gracia's house to get a pie." I said.

"I'll see you later." He said.

He kissed my cheek and pulled the tan hood of his jacket over his head. He flashed me one last smile before disappearing down the alley.

I got the pie from Gracia's and brought it home.

"Mom, vio al chico rubio." I said.

Out of fear that we were being watched we talked in Spanish when we thought something was important. Roy was confused whenever this happened but later we would write it out for him.

"¿Donde?" She asked.

"En un callejón" I replied, "Necesito para ayudarle"

Mom frowned, "Its dark now though."

I went through my bag and got out my manga, "I'll be fine. If anything only one of them is here so I can take on one."

I flipped through the manga I owned and found nothing. I never had the chance to watch most of Brotherhood and I knew this was definitely not taking the course of the first anime.

_Think, think, think _

I looked through all my manga again and still found nothing. I decided to go tell Ed anyway though.

"I'm leaving mom." I said, putting my jacket and shoes on.

"Be careful." She said, giving me a worried look, "I would like to see you again."

I grinned, "I'll be fine."

I ran to the outskirts of town and to the old, half-standing safe house. Inside I saw Ed, Ling, and two other men.

"Mikayla, did you find anything?" Ed asked.

I shook my head sadly, "No, sorry."

Ed sighed, "That's fine."

"Who's this? You're girlfriend?" The blonde man asked.

Ed blushed, "Yes."

"Oh~ you two finally got together, eh?" Ling grinned, "Took you too long enough."

Scattered around him where cans of food. I see they found him starving again.

"Mikayla, this is Darius and Heinkel. They we're both formally in the military but now they're technically speaking working for me." Ed said.

"Is she coming with us?" Darius asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"You two better work that out." Ling said, with a chuckle.

"So, what is he?" Darius asked, pointing to Ling.

"A Homunculus." He replied bluntly.

"Could you be any blunter about it?" I commented.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Greed went his separate ways from the rest of the homunculus. Since he was so aggravated I took control of my body again." Ling winced in pain, "I was looking for somewhere to hide in Central but I ended up here."

Ling winced again and held his head.

"Ling, what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Greed is coming back." Ling replied.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't let him take control!" Ed shouted, hitting Ling over the head.

I stopped him by taking his wrist, "Dude, I think you're making it worse."

"Ed, listen to me! That 'Father' guy is somewhere below Central. He will open the gateway on 'That Day', which is to come. From what I can tell, if you two brothers jump in you might get your bodies back." Ling said then looked at me, "And you might be able to go home."

"How did you know? I never told you!" I said.

"Let's just say the Blade Children can't keep much from the homunculus."

"Wait, this might be true but in order to open the Gate you need a toll." Ed said, he then gasped, "Wait, what day is he doing all of this."

"Well-" Ling held his head in pain again.

"Hey, Ling wait!" Ed shouted at him.

Ling looked at Ed while his eyes turned red, "The message, did you give RanFan the message?"

"Al gave it to her. She's all right but we don't know where she is now though." Ed replied.

"Thank goodness." Ling muttered.

He then turned back to Greed in a blink of an eye.

"Stupid prince talks too much." Greed muttered.

"Greed, is that you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, that's right." He said.

Greed then stood up and walked out of the half-demolished house, "Sorry to bother you."

Ed stood up, "Wait, you're just going to let us go?"

_Ed, don't give up any ideas! _Sometimes I just want to kick Ed.

"Didn't he tell you earlier that I don't run with the Homunculi any more?" Greed asked, "My memories just got all jumbled and I attacked Bradley. If I go back, there's no telling what they'd do to me. So I'm going to go out and live the way I want to."

Greed continued to walk away but Ed stopped him by saying, "You want to pal up with us."

I gave Ed a blank look, which he returned with a 'what?'.

"If you have no where to go you can come with us." Ed continued to say.

Has this boy lost his mind! I could understand Ling but this currently is Greed. I was about to voice that when Greed started laughing.

"Pal up with you? That's funny, but if you want to work for me you could do that!" Greed chuckled again then went back to walking, "Bye now."

Ed turned to me and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Do I seriously have to stay home?" I said.

"Yes."

I glared at him, "Ed, I haven't just sat somewhere since I've been here. I don't know how to keep still anymore. If I can't come with you then I'm going to take the State Alchemist exam."

Ed chocked on air, "What!"

"We'll give you two a minute." Heinkel said, walking out with Darius.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't think I stuttered. Ed, I can help you. Sure, I don't remember everything that's going to happen but I can help. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, but at least I knew you were safe in Central."

"Yes, until one of them find us. I know my mom will be safe because she's being trained in alchemy, shooting, and Mustang can at least somewhat protect her. I'm not too worried but I can't stay in one place anymore. Not after traveling so much." I said.

Ed sighed and I could tell he was trying to weigh the pros and cons.

"Fine."

"What?"

He looked away from me, "I said fine, let's go before I change my mind. We have to go catch up to greed."

I grinned and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Ed!"

We got Darius and Heinkel and ran to catch up with Greed.

"Hey Ling, wait up!" Ed called.

"I told you, I'm Greed." He said.

"Whatever, I'm just going to call you Greedling." Ed said.

I almost started laughing, _ha-ha, Greedling that's cute._

"Hey, who said you could call me-"

Ed cut him off by saying, "I'll work for you."

_Ok, I did not see that coming._

"What?"

"I said I'd become one of your men." Ed said with a shrug, "Which means that the chimeras would come with me and Mikayla would too."

"So…she's my woman?" Greedling asked. (Yes, I'm officially calling him Greedling)

Ed looked at him blankly, "No."

Darius and Heinkel started glaring at Ed, "You can't decide that for us!"

Ed turned back to Greedling, "When I joined the military I became a dog. I have no problem wagging my tail, besides I can't let information slip away."

Greedling started laughing before saying, "If you join me you'll become an outcast! Hope you won't have any regrets about it later!"

"When it comes to having regrets, I've got the inside track!" Ed said.

_What does that mean? _I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine then that settles it, that means you're my men." Greedling said, then turned to me, "Hope your not going to regret this girly."

"As long as I can say good-bye to my mother and get some stuff, I'll be good." I said.

When I said good-bye to mom, she cried. She was scared to lose me but I promised her I would be fine and that I had to do this.

"Some one has to keep Ed in line." I had joked, trying to ease her tears. Maybe this was a selfish choice but I felt like I had to do it. Once I stepped outside of central with my duffel bag over my shoulders, I knew I couldn't go back.

Ed took my hand as we followed Greedling.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered to me.

"Positive."

* * *

Author Corner:

~Gracias Mochi for beta reading!

~Traslations:

Mom, vio al chico rubio- Mom, I saw the blonde boy

¿Donde?- Where?

En un callejón- In an alley

Necesito para ayudarle- I have to help him

~Expect chapter 25 very soon ;D


	26. Chapter 25

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

So...I'm feeling quite accomplished in getting this chapters out so quick ^_^.

fma gal: Well then I'm glad I made your day brighter =)

Dream Theme: RAWR right back at 'cha.

* * *

Time went by and it was now Spring (I still couldn't tell you the date though). Ed, Greedling, Darius, Heinkel, and I have been hiding out in Resembool for about a week now. I call mom almost everyday so she knew I was okay.

Ed and I sat in Winry's room eating lunch because he wanted to look out the window while he ate. The door opened and Winry walked in the room, totally oblivious to us sitting there at the small table. She went to the closet, took out some clothes, and laid them on her bed. She then proceeded to strip.

"Uh, can you not strip in front of us?" I said, her shirt half off.

She jumped and screamed so loudly I thought I went deaf.

Two men came running upstairs with guns and pointed them at us. Behind them came Darius and Heinkel; pointed guns at the two men. Greedling grabbed Den's collar because he had bit Darius' butt. Overall, it was pretty funny to watch. Winry kicked them out and proceeded to look back at Ed and me with a glare.

"I was worried about you." She said softly, dulling her glare.

I knew that was directed at Ed because she wouldn't be worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too." Ed said, still scared that she was going to hit him with the wrench she had in her hand, "Is Al with you?"

"Al's at the train station with Mr. Miles. They'll be leaving soon, if you leave now you'll be able to make it in time." Winry said.

Ed got up about to run out the door but he stopped short.

"Aren't you going?" Winry asked.

"We're wanted men in Central; it wouldn't be good if anyone saw us." Ed said.

"Yeah, but…"

"Winry?"

We looked at saw Pinako standing in the doorway of the room.

"Welcome, home." Pinako grinned.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Winry worked on Ed's auto-mail while I sat outside. Whenever I was alone homesickness always found its way in my heart.

_I hope everyone's okay. _I thought to myself, thinking of my friends back home.

"Mikayla." Greedling said, poking his head outside, "Get ready, we're leaving soon."

"All right." I said, standing up.

I went to the guestroom I had stayed in and folded my clothes into my duffel bag.

"Mikayla."

I looked to the doorway and saw Winry standing there. I looked away and continued to rearrange my clothes.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

I heard her walk closer until she was next to me.

"Here."

She held out a small toolbox filled with what I guessed was tools.

"Just in case I can't be there if his auto-mail breaks down on him." She said, handing it to me.

She also held a folder in her hand that she gave to me, "This says how you would fix little glitches."

I nodded, "Oh, ok thanks."

I put the things in my bag and zipped it up.

Winry smiled lightly, "That doesn't mean you can replace me though."

"I don't think I could replace an actual auto-mail mechanic." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulders.

Why she was being nice right now I wasn't sure but hey, it beats her glaring at me. I met Ed outside and we said our good-byes.

"You could stay if you want." Ed said, taking my hand.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I said, with a smile.

* * *

We headed to a slum near Central where we were told Ed's father would be. He was roasting God knows what over a fire (I don't even want to guess what it was. Just looking at it makes we wanna gag).

When he saw us he put his stick down and said, "So you've come Ed-"

He never finished his sentence because Ed punched in square in the face.

"Ed, are you okay?" I asked him, giving him the look that said, 'was that really necessary?'.

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?" He said, "I feel a whole like better actually."

"Why did you hit me so suddenly and why did it have to be with your right hand!" Hohenheim shouted, holding his cheek.

"Tsk." Ed muttered.

"So, I see you've made some new friends." Hohenheim said.

"Well, I wouldn't really say friends other then his girlfriend." Greedling said, pointing his thumb at me, "It just so happened that we are all in the same boat and they work for me."

"Well, thank you for looking after my son." Hohenheim said to Greedling then looked at me, "I'm sure you keep him in line too."

I giggled, "I try."

"Yeah, a stupid sassy kid he is." Greedling said.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted.

Hohenheim looked at Greedling's tattoo on his hand, "Thanks an interesting tattoo you got there."

Greedling smirked, "Well there's no point in hiding it. I'll tell you about this if you tell us everything we need to know."

"Tomorrow is the 'Promised Day', right?" Ed asked.

Hohenheim looked at the serious look on his son's face, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

It was dead quiet after Hohenheim told us about how he was a Philosopher's Stone and what happened to all the innocent people that made him immortal.

_That…was deep…_

Ed clenched his fist and shook his head if not believing what he heard.

"I guess can't accept it as quickly as Alphonse did." Hohenheim said.

"You talked to Al too?" Ed asked.

"Yes, he probably has his own take on it but he accepted it." Hohenheim said, "I am the Philosopher's Stone you wanted, will you use me?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I won't because that would involve innocent people that have nothing to do with this!" Ed shouted, "It's our own fault we lost your bodies, I can't use you for it!"

"I'm glad you said that." Hohenheim said with a light smile, "Tomorrow there will be an eclipse-"

_I would be stupid enough to think of the Twilight Series at a time like this. _I thought to myself.

When he said eclipse, I instantly had images of the movie and book. All right Mikayla back on task.

Before I knew it, Ed had taken my hand and was pulling me up and forcing me to walk away from his father.

"Good lord, no need to pull." I muttered.

Ed stopped short once Greedling, Darius, and Heinkel where ahead of him, "Granny Pinako asked me to tell you mom's last words."

I let go of his hand and let him talk to his father alone.

"You think Ed will let his father fight with us?" Darius asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no clue, but I think he will no matter what he says he knows he needs his fathers help he's just too stubborn to admit it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl in a familiar dress run by in the forest. There is no way in hell I'm letting her tell the rest of her buddies where I am.

"Tell Ed, I'll meet up with you guys later." I said, running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Greedling yelled after me.

"I'll be back!"

I ran threw the thick brush getting scrapped on my face along the way. Luckily, Reena was the slowest among the Blade Children so I caught up with her easily and snatched by the arm.

"There is no way in bloody hell am I letting you tell them where I am, you hear me!" I shouted at her.

I must look pretty mad (and scary) because she actually looked at me in fear. Obviously, she was not prepared to be spotted and her job was to tell the others where I am.

She tried to bite me but I punched her in the face. Yes, I felt bad for punching a little girl in the face but that not nearly as much grief they put me through.

"I was actually thinking you guys forgot about me because I haven't seen you psychos in months." I sneered.

"Are you going to kill me?" Reena asked in a soft childlike voice.

"I should I really should just to get revenge." I growled, "But even though you've done me wrong I can't bring myself too."

"Why?"

"Because my spirit won't let me. I would be convicted for the rest of my life if I did." I said, "Are you seriously here by yourself or is Justin here ready to take me by surprise?"

"I'm here by myself." Reena whispered, "Everyone else is scattered. I was ordered that if I find you I tell someone else because they knew I can't take you on by myself. If you were found by anyone else they would injure you and bring you to the base."

I squeezed her arm making her yelp, "My mother. Are any of your cronies after my mother?"

She shook her head, her black curls flinging around her head, "No, not yet at least. She is not top priority right now, we can't even find her."

I thought back to my prior conversations with mom. Oh, that's right, she changed her name and used alchemy to alter the color of her hair. Maybe I should have done that.

I eased the grip from her small arm but still had a firm grip on it, "Good…"

"What are you going to do to me?" She whimpered.

"Well, if I let you go you'll go off and tell the others won't you?"

She stayed silent so I guessed it was a yes.

"They're the only family I have."

I looked at her shocked as tears trailed down her dirty face.

"My mom and dad don't want me. They gave me up to my grandfather, Dr. Jethro. He turned me into this. He's even running experiments as we speak to enhance us." She said in a hushed tone, "I've never had toys only weapons. I've never had friends, only the brothers and sisters I have that have been experimented on like me. Though Scarlett and Justin are more like my parents though they are still really mean…"

My eyes softened as I looked at the broken girl in front of me. When I let her go, she sunk to the ground.

"I'm six years old, six! I haven't had a childhood like other kids my age." She cried, huddling into a little ball.

"Mikayla!"

Reena flinched when she heard Ed's voice but she didn't try to run. I could tell she was being truthful about what she was saying.

"If you want you can kill me then go back to your friend." She said in a lifeless voice. No child should sound like that, "I don't care what happens to me anymore."

"Mikayla!"

Ed soon found us and ran in front of me, "Get back!"

I put a hand on Ed's shoulder, "its fine."

He looked at me shocked, "What?"

I smiled lightly, "I said it's fine, she's harmless"

I walked over to Reena and crouched down in front of her, "Reena."

She looked at me, her black hair stuck to her wet face.

"Sweetie are you lying to me?" I asked.

She shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no! Just take me out of my misery so he can't experiment on me more!"

"I can't kill you, I told you I won't." I said, and looked up at the night sky, "He won't let me."

"Who's he?" Reena asked.

"God."

"There is no God! God wouldn't let all of these things happen! He would have helped me!" Reena shouted.

I looked at her, unmoved by her words, "Through out my whole time here I almost doubted God, but he always brought my through. Whether it was Ed coming to save me, or Kaylee dragging me out of the blizzard. He never has forsaken me. And, Reena he has helped you, he brought you to me."

Reena looked at me shocked, as if she did not want to believe what I told her. I do not need her to believe me, nor did I need Ed to believe me because I knew he was an atheist.

"Can I…can I come with you? I might be weaker then the others but I can fight if you give me a weapon." She whispered.

Ed looked over to me with a frown then looked at Reena, "Don't you dare move."

Reena stayed huddled on the ground as Ed led me to the side.

"Mikayla, what are you thinking?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm thinking that I want to help her. She's a little girl that has been abused! Plus, we can't let her go back with the others and she could have vital information we need." I replied, and brought my hand up to his cheek, "I know what I'm doing."

He help my hand there, "The promise day is tomorrow…"

"I know." I said, then grinned reassuringly, "We got dis!"

He smiled lightly and chuckled, "What?"

"We got this, we can do it." I said, trying to sound strong but I was really scared.

He leaned in a kissed me softly then rested his forehead on mine, "You better know what your doing."

"I do." I said, at least I hoped I did.

We went back to Reena and she still sat there in her little ball.

"Reena."

She looked at me with hallow brown eyes, "Y-yes?"

I held my hand out to her, "Come on."

"Really?" She asked, she looked from me to Ed who nodded in approval.

A small grin pulled at her lips as she took my hand. A shimmer of hope shinned in her eyes.

"H-he won't mind will he? He looks really mad…" Reena said, looking at Ed who still liked frustrated about the whole situation.

"Who, Ed?" I asked, and then smiled, "Oh, he always looks like that. Don't worry."

"I do not!"

"See?"

Reena giggled but then shrunk back when Ed sent her a menacing glare.

"Edward."

"Miki."

"You would go down the nickname route." I muttered.

He smirked, "Hey, it stops conflicts doesn't it? It's only not worked once."

I shook my head as Reena started giggling again. I knew I many people would say it was stupid to take my enemy in but my enemy is a broken child. I can't leave her like that, God won't let me.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Like it? *I Like It plays in the background*

~Why yes I do love plot twist and confusing readers thank you for asking.

~Ohhh~ I go check out my other FMA fic Resonance

~Review Por favor?

~I'll stop talking now...


	27. Chapter 26

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

It wasn't a bad wait was it? ENJOY!

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" I muttered.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes as Ed proceeded to tie up Reena's wrists.

Reena tried to get the rope off her wrists but one glare from Ed made her stop.

"You're going to make a horrible father." Greedling commented and then turned to me, "I feel sorry for you."

"Oh shut up!" Ed snapped, his face red.

I took the rope from Ed's hands, "If it's really necessary to tie her up then I will be the one to hold the end of the rope."

"The rope is tight." Reena said softly.

I bent down to loosen it a little.

"Don't do that she might be able to escape!" Ed protested.

"Dude, chill. Even if she does try, I can catch her." I said.

Reena let me pull her a long as we walked out of the slums.

We walked up the dirt path until Heinkel stopped and Ed almost ran into him.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

Out of the forest came Al. I immediately knew something wrong, as did everyone else except Ed.

_Didn't I read this part? _I asked myself, _Think, think something bad happens. _

I felt Reena step closer to me, her brown eyes turning cat-like.

"Something's off." She muttered.

"Al! How are you? Why aren't you traveling with Major Miles?" Ed asked, walking closer to Al.

"I'm glad to see you safe too, big brother." Al said, "Can you come with me for a second? There something I need to show you."

Ed blinked, "You ok?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Ed!" Greedling shouted holding his face in pain, "Get away from him he's-"

Suddenly black spikes shot from the ground. Reena screamed as one barley missed her head and I almost was hit but dodged but bending backwards, its tip at my nose.

Ed turned towards me and shouted, "Run!"

Didn't need to tell me twice. I picked Reena up and sprinted. I heard spikes behind me but I didn't slow down.

_Light, something about light stops him. I think this is Pride. _

I looked towards the slums and saw the lights go off and the spikes stopped-which was good- bad thing was I couldn't see.

"Reena, are those cat eyes good in the dark?" I asked her.

"Yes."

I put her down and let her take the lead. I followed her but holding the rope that was still around her wrists.

"Where should we go?" Reena asked.

"I don't know. We can't go to my moms because that means we have to put her in danger." I said, "Best thing we can do is-"

Reena suddenly stopped and I almost fell on her.

"It's Riley." She muttered, "I can smell her."

I felt my blood run cold as I tried to think of a way to either escape or fight. My alchemy had become a lot better over the last few months but I had my doubts that I could take on one of the strongest of Blade Children. Then again, I've never really fought Riley so I didn't know much about her fighting style.

"Reena, Reena, Reena." Riley's cold voice rang through the darkness.

"Is this an act or is it for real?" Riley asked.

It scared me that I couldn't see her but I could tell that her general direction was in front of us.

Reena hissed, "I got tired of being experimented on."

"Your Grandfather just wanted you to be great. He knew who would take his place once he died. Why would you give that away? Now he has to hunt down your parents to get your younger brother." Riley said.

"Do you know what he was going to do to me next?" Reena asked, "He was going to infuse some kind of DNA into me! I already have cat DNA what more do I need?"

"He wants you to be great." Riley repeated.

"I thought the purpose of saving you guys from that laboratory was to help you live a normal life." Reena growled, "How did I get dragged into this?"

I suddenly felt Riley behind right behind us, "The purpose was just that but why stop there? Revenge will be so sweet and we can make this country better while gaining immortality. In addition, we can gain technology. You are just along for the ride because Dr. Jethro cares about you so much."

"I don't call this being cared for."

Reena pulled on the rope telling me to duck. When I did, I could hear a blade whizzing by above my head.

"Sorry, but the homunculus' already got everything covered." I said, rolling away from Riley. I then felt pain in my back and realized that she had kicked me.

"Oh yes, those pesky homunculi, who do they think they are?" Riley snorted, "We'll open the gate before them on the Promise Day."

"How about we all settle our differences and not open The Gate."

Silence.

"All right, I tried." I muttered, standing up.

I clapped my hands and transmuted a sword from the ground. It wasn't flashy like the knifes and swords Ed transmutes but it will at least protect me. Right when I raised the swords it clashed with Riley's. I pushed her back and sloppily backhand springed away from her. My tumbling was defiantly getting rusty.

"Mikayla, duck!" Reena shouted.

I did and heard the swords whiz above my head again. Reena then lunged and extended her claws. She dodged Riley's sword and clawed Riley in the face.

_Is this kid really six? _

Riley hissed in pain as she tried to slash Reena but she (Reena) used her height to an advantage and dodged every blow.

While Riley was distracted, I snatched her sword away and threw it to the side. Reena took the rope that had once been around her wrist and tied Riley's wrist around her back.

"Kill her." Reena muttered, "She won't be able to return to grandfather and tell her our location."

I gave her unsure look but I couldn't tell what expression she had in the darkness.

Riley fought against the rope and was able to break free before we could do anything.

"Kill me?" Riley sneered, "I think not."

The sun was peeking over the horizon and I could finally see. Riley had blood trickling down her face where Reena clawed her.

"Guess what today is." Riley asked with a horrible grin.

"Um…your birthday?" Yes, I decided to take the ignorant rout.

"Fool! You know what day it is!"

"Actually I don't. Is it Monday? I hate Mondays."

If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead.

"Mikayla, I don't think you should joke with Riley. She has temper issues." Reena advised, "The only reason why she was put on technology duty was because she couldn't control her anger."

"I'm standing right here you worthless little brat!" Riley shouted.

"Good." Reena and I said at the same time.

Riley hissed angrily and charged at us. I jumped up, grabbed onto a branch of a tree, and swung over her.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" I asked.

She didn't reply as she charged at me again.

"Mikayla!"

Riley suddenly was pint to the ground. She struggled as she glared at Ed who walked over to us.

"Ed I had her!" I complained.

"Next time you can beat her." Ed said.

Reena kicked Riley in the head and knocked her out.

_That was hostile…_

"We have to get out of here. She won't stay down for long. If anything the others will come." Reena said.

Ed led us through the forest and to a clearing where a huge earth dome was.

"What the-?"

"Al's in there." Ed explained, "It was the only way to keep Pride at bay."

"Brother? Is Mikayla out there, is she safe?" Al asked from inside.

"Yeah, I'm here Al, I'm fine." I replied.

"Good."

"Al, we're going to go beat the crap out of the guy who lives underground." Ed said.

"Be careful brother." Al said, he voiced laced with worry.

* * *

"There's three guards at the entrance…" Ed muttered.

We were standing in the bushes in front of Laboratory Three and trying to find a way in (By we I mean: Ed, Reena, Scar, Hohenheim, Darius, and Heinkel-oh and some other dude but I never learned his name, we're going to call him Chad).

"Hey, Reena use your cuteness to our advantage." I told her.

"Come with me then, I can't knock three grown men out." She said.

We climbed over the fence and ran over to the guards.

"Excuse me sir!" Reena shouted with fake tears in her eyes, "Please help up!"

"Scar's chasing after us!" I shouted, pointing the bushes where Scar looked at us shocked.

"Freeze!" One the solders said.

Reena and I smirked at each other and proceeded to knock the soldiers out while they weren't looking.

"That wasn't very nice." Hohenheim said.

"No one ever said I was nice." I retorted.

We walked into the laboratory where doctors looked at us in fear. Ed found the door to go underground and we found ourselves in a dim-lite hallway. I scowled as I had flashbacks of the last time I was here.

"Should we split into groups?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Hohenheim said, "Ed, Scar, and Mikayla go that way while I go this way."

"What! Why are we with **him**?"

"Because dividing groups by alchemic skill makes the most sense." Hohenheim explained, "Plus, I don't need anyone to come with me."

Following Ed, Scar, and I was Reena, Heinkel, Darius, and…Chad. We arrived in a big white room with a huge door that had an interesting design on it.

"I hear something behind that door." Reena said.

"How do you open this thing?" Ed muttered to himself, trying to pry the door open.

The door creaked open and white monster things poured out. No, I'm not kidding. They had one eye and where pure white. I was going to have nightmares for a while.

"Mikayla, transmute me a sword!" Reena shouted.

I did what she said and threw it to her and she began attacking them like a pro-kind of. I transmuted myself twin swords and started hacking away. I screamed in pain as one bit me in the leg. Ed kicked it off and we stood back to back.

"Stay close." He said.

I nodded as we where surround. Oh, yes. Best. Day. Ever

* * *

Author Corner:

~How was that?

~I'll try to get the next chapter out faster!


	28. Chapter 27

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Ehhh...four months isn't too much of a wait right? *dodges flying objects* ENJOY! :D

* * *

Where is a 'screw this crap, I'm out' button when you seriously need it? We had to block the exit so the white monsters stayed in the room.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Reena mutter beside me.

I swiped downward with my sword and cut one of the monsters legs off to leave it immobile. Hmmm.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I shouted, slashing another one.

"Really? Let's hear it!" Ed shouted back.

"Slash at their feet! It will leave them immobile!"

That worked for awhile but more still flooded out the wide double doors. No matter how many we slashed down more and more came to replace them. I groaned in pain as one bite down on my ankle.

"Get off!" I shouted, stabbing it the head so it released me.

I was about to stab another one when I heard someone yell, "Mikayla, don't move!"

I stopped just in time to come face to face with a giant wall of fire. The screams of the white monsters was stomach churning and when the fire died down all that was left was ashes. I turned and saw Roy and Riza.

"Wish he came sooner." Reena muttered beside me. She was covered in green goop and even some got in her teeth.

"Was it necessary to use your teeth?" I asked her.

Reena shrugged, "I got the job done."

Suddenly we heard the pipes from above us creek until they gave way. Tumbling from the ceiling came little May and Envy.

"Mr. Scar!" May cried running over to him.

"Why didn't you go home to your home country!" Scar shouted at her.

"Because…I…I…I'm sorry Mr. Scar!" May stuttered.

"Hey, don't cry!" Scar said, clearly uncomfortable.

"You humans your emotions." Envy scoffed.

_You're just jealous. _I thought, biting back a smirk.

"Let's see, they're the chimera's from the north, Scar, Fullmetal, Flame Alchemist, and the girl the Blade Children want and an ex- Blade Child." Envy smirked, "Who should I kill first?"

"How do you of all people know about us?" Reena hissed.

"The homunculi have known about you guys for awhile now. We knew our paths would cross with yours so we just had to wait it out. Justin is somewhere around here, I'm sure you can smell him." Envy said.

I glanced at Reena, _She knows they're here? _

"I don't know anything." She said.

"You're Envy huh?" Roy stated, "The homunculus that changes shape?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Envy grinned, "Nice to meet you Colonel Mustang!"

"I have a question for you homunculus." Roy said, "Are you the one that killed Meas Hughes?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? It was Maria Ross!" Envy replied, playing dumb.

I wish I could call him out on that but I knew that Roy would.

"No it wasn't. We already investigated that and found it to be false." Roy replied, "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Do you kill Meas Hughes?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Envy broke out laughing. He laughed for a good thirty seconds before looking at Roy with an amused expressing, "Why yes, yes I did."

"I highly doubt that. Hughes wouldn't fall for an idiot like you and your stupid tricks."

"Really you think so? What if I did this?"

Envy's form crackled and he turned into Gracia Hughes.

"You see! When he saw her form he couldn't bring himself to stab her!" Envy shouted, "You're pale! That's the same face Hughes made before I killed him! And you call me an idiot?"

As Envy laughed Roy snapped his fingers and lit him on fire.

"Fullmetal, you get going. I'll take him." Roy said, his voice laced with rage.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"We have it. You go." Riza told him, her gun ready.

Ed nodded and everyone left the room through the white double doors except Roy, Riza, and Envy.

I felt Reena jump onto my back and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Justin is here and he's up ahead." Reena whispered to me, "Take this next hall and it will knock him and who ever else is with him off balance."

I glanced back at Ed and saw him talking to Scar.

_Ed needs to go find Father and I'm not going to stop him from doing that. _I ducked into the next hall unnoticed by the others.

"What do I do when I see him?" I asked nervously.

"Either you can run or you can fight." Reena replied.

When I reached the end of the hallway I turned right but as I did I heard footsteps behind me. I heard Reena growl and she jumped off my back.

"So, what is this? Attempt number 583?" I asked cockily.

I turned around and Justin had a smirk on his face.

"I don't think it's that high." He said, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I got in a fighting stance and got my sword ready, "I'm thinkin' the hard way."

"How sad." He said then looked at Reena, "Are you really helping her?"

Reena scowled, "Of course I am."

Justin shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Just then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Mikayla duck!" Reena shouted, but Justin was already behind me.

"Too slow." He whispered in me ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He kicked me in my back- lurching me forward. I put my hands down to keep me from falling on my face and rolled over to dodge Justin's sword.

Reena appeared behind Justin and jumped onto his back. Her teeth grew longer and she bit down on his neck.

"Reena you little-!" Justin cursed.

_Vampire and cat genes? What is this! _I thought.

Reena jumped off him and landed next to me.

"Are you a-?"

"No, I'm not a vampire I just have really sharp teeth…and I was hoping that I'd hit him in a major artery, which I did."

Justin slumped onto the floor but a few seconds later he opened his eyes.

"Damn it! 7 lives!" He muttered, standing up.

He charged at us and we were able to dodge his attack. Reena was going to jump him again but Justin saw it coming and stabbed her through the stomach.

"Time to die Reena." He smirked.

_She can't die from one blow though!_

I gasped when I realized what he was doing. He held his sword in her stomach and I could see her body crackle while it tried to regenerate itself.

_She can't regenerate herself because of his sword. _

"Stop it!" I shouted, running to stab him.

It forced him to take his sword out of her stomach to block my attack. Sparks flew from the metal as the swords came into contact with each other.

"Reena, you okay?" I called.

"I think so." She replied, sitting up. The hole in her stomach had closed but blood was all over her. "Two freaking lives left."

"If only you hadn't intervened." Justin muttered, pushing me away.

_What if I was able to stab Justin and keep my sword there long enough to kill him? _

It was worth a shot and I knew it would be the only way I could possibly walk about alive. I looked towards Reena and she was a step a head of me- ready to pounce on Justin again.

Justin swung around to stab her again but I was ready I stabbed him in the back- making him drop his weapon- while Reena dug her teeth into his neck. His screaming filed the hall as he struggled against us.

After what seemed like an eternity his screams finally stopped and his body fell limp. Reena unlatched her teeth from his neck and I withdrew my sword.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"He used up all nine lives." Reena said, "And don't you dare feel bad about killing him. That will only slow you down."

"But-"

"They're then enemy. He might not of been too much of a challenge but I know my grandfather is testing his new-" Reena paused trying to find a word, "Child, I guess you could say, and I know he's going to be powerful. I don't know when we'll see him but it's possible we could see him today."

I frowned but didn't disagree with her.

"Let's get going. We need to find everyone else." I said, "Is anyone else here?"

Reena shook her head, "Not that I know of. All they sent out was Justin I guess. My sense of smell is all messed up down here for some reason."

We walked down hallway after hallway for what seemed like hours.

"We're going to die of starvation at this rate." I said, my stomach growling nosily.

"Let me take you out of your misery then."

I froze and I felt a needle like nail at my neck.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent Justin out by himself."

"Scarlett." Reena growled.

"Aw, little Reena." Scarlett cooed mockingly, "You little traitor."

_What's that noise? _I wondered, hearing a crackling sound. My eyes widened as a blue alchemic bolt raced down the hall, under our feet and passed us.

"Shoot, I'm too late." I heard Scarlett say from behind me.

_Too late? _

I giant eye appeared under me and black tentacles wrapped themselves around my leg. I watched them eat away my legs and a few moments later they were completely gone.

"Mikayla!" Reena shouted, holding my arm that soon was eaten away.

"Run Reena!"

Sharp pains ran through my body and my body was eaten away and soon I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Hope you enjoyed!

~I would like to say that updates will be faster since my cheer season is over...but I won't make any promises.

~ No rant ^_^


	29. Chapter 28

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

I don't think that was too long of a wait ^_^. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! I never thought I'd get to 100 reviews! The 101st doesn't count because Mochi deliberately wanted to ruin my 100 review mark. So no Mochi, YOU DON'T COUNT! Any who, enough of my ranting- ENJOY!

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in front of the Gate…and myself. It was like looking in a mirror except my other self was more anorexic looking and my hair was to my butt.

"Do you want to go home?" My alter-ego asked.

"Home? I can't go home, I'm dead in that world." I replied, "You should know that."

Gosh, it was weird talking to myself. I felt like I was on a trip.

The Gate opened and it showed my house.

"Your physical body is dead yes, but if you go through you can take on another body. You would look different of course but you would still be you."

"That's sick. I'm not taking someone else's body as my own." I scowled, "There's not a 100% guarantee it would work anyway. The body could reject me."

"True, it didn't work with your mother."

"What the hell happened to my mom?" I demanded.

_Am I really this bitchy? My gosh!_

"Well, the gate didn't give her a choice. Her soul was forced through the gate. I'm not sure what happened to her exactly." She pointed to a string that was hanging front the Gate, "Her string was severed."

I clutched my fist, "Then I'm definitely not going to go back."

"Your friends and family miss you though."

Scenes of my friends and family passed through the Gate. Them laughing, talking, and crying. A scene of a graveyard was played and my grave sat next to mom's, dad's, and my brother's.

"You have a choice Mikayla, either stay here or go home."

"I choose to stay here. There's nothing for me to go home to since my family is dead."

The Gate turned into a sideways eye and little arms started to wrap around me.

"Fine then. Go."

The Gate's doors slammed behind me and I was thrown through the darkness. When the portal opened up again I landed on my back.

"Mikayla, get out of here now!"

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, _Ed?_

My vision was foggy but I could see Mei laying next to me.

"She's not leaving." I heard a voice say.

When my vision cleared I saw Ed, Al, Izumi, and Roy all tied by dark tentacle looking things. The figure that held them was pitch black with eyes all over it but had one in the center of its head over its mouth.

"Mikayla, that thing…that's the Truth. The key to immortality." Mei said weakly. When she coughed blood leaked out of her mouth.

"The Truth?" I muttered, looking at the monster.

Out of no where Greedling attacks the Truth, reducing him to a black watery substance.

"I'll take over this world and proclaim myself as king!" He shouted.

_Did he kill him?_

"I knew you would come Greed." Truth suddenly said from its watery state, "You were born from my greed after all."

Truth regenerated himself and moved so he was sitting back at his chair.

"Now I will open the Gate and the world will belong to me!"

He slammed his hand on a circle and an immense flow of alchemic power flowed through out the room.

_He's opening the Gate!_

I could hear Ed, Al, Izumi, and Roy screaming in pain.

_Move!_

I couldn't get my body to respond no matter how hard I tried. The air around me became thin and I fought for consciousness but lost. When I opened my eyes again dust was flown everywhere. I felt a hand wrap around my neck and hoist me into the air. I was able to keep a handle on my sword by it felt heavy in my hands.

"You're the girl that the Blade Children brought through the Gate. I'll use your Gate once I'm done here."

The man that had me in his grasped had long blond hair and golden eyes but I knew he wasn't Ed or Hohenheim. All that covered him was a white towel-like cloth around his waist.

"Not only could I rule this world with the power of a god, I could rule yours too. I will be God of two worlds."

"Well," I whispered, "I can tell you this."

"What?"

"YOUR NOT MY GOD!"

I tightened my grip around my sword and went to stab him in the face. Before it could hit its mark it was deflected by a red force field and broke in half.

"Fool." He chuckled before sending an alchemic wave through my body.

_Not again. _I thought as I screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" I could hear Ed shouted from the side.

And there I was again. The Gate.

"I swear this thing is going to haunt me in my dreams…" I muttered, "Oh, too late it already does."

The doors creaked open and I was forced through the portal but was surprised to land on something soft. My bed. As in my actual bed in my room.

"No." I muttered, "No, I can't be here!"

I jumped out of bed and saw that everything was the same. The pictures, the mess on the desk, everything.

"Take me back!" I screamed to the ceiling, "Take me back! They need me! Take me back!"

I fell to my knees sobbing, "Take me back…"

"Mikayla!" Mom shouted rushing into my room, "What's wrong?"

"M-Mom? You're suppose to be dead!"

She keeled beside me and wrapped her arms around me, "What are you talking about? I'm alive and well."

"No your dead." I whispered.

"You must have had a heck of a dream. It was about time you woke up anyway. Where do you go off taking a four hour nap anyway?"

I numbly stood up- shrugging mom's arms off me.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, placing a hand on my forehead, "Go lay back down."

I did what I was told and closed my eyes. When I opened them again it was 6:15 am, Monday November 2nd.

"Hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school!" Mom said from the other side of my door.

The term 'school' seemed almost foreign to me. How long had it been since I've gone? At least a good year and a half which would mean I'm sixteen.

"And don't forget you have practice."

Practice? Oh, she means gymnastics practice.

I dressed in jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt, and a pair of brown Coach shoes on my feet. Not feeling like doing anything special with my hair I left it down and wavy.

"Have a good day!" Mom said as I walked out the front door.

I began my trek to school with my Ipod playing in my ears.

_I wonder if Ed's okay. _I couldn't help by think, _Does he even realize I'm gone? Was I erased from their minds? _

When I got to school it took me a few minutes to remember where my locker was.

"Mikayla, did you watch the new episode of Brotherhood on Saturday?" My friend-Lisa- asked.

"What?" I asked, not registering what she meant.

"The new episode of Brotherhood. Did you want it?" She repeated.

It finally clicked that she meant FMA and I replied-well lied-, "Yeah."

I haven't refereed to Amestris as FMA in so long I forgot that it was an anime and manga. Amestris was basically my home.

"Isn't Ed hot? I so wish I could date him."

_Yes, I am very aware of how hot he was and I am…or did date him._

"Oh my gosh Lisa I know." My other friend- Lynelle- gushed as she walked up to us, "I so wish he was real!"

_Technically speaking he is real. _

"He looks so huggable!" Lisa grinned.

_Well…he doesn't really like hugs but he never really minded when I hugged him. He's not really a touchy person. _

"Kayla, you look pale. What's wrong?"

I had gone on a journey with Edward Elric. I had kissed Edward Elric. I was the girlfriend of Edward Elric. It suddenly hit me like a brick wall that I would never see him again.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, putting on a fake smile.

When I got home I put everything that had to deal with FMA away in a box and placed it in the basement. I got on to the computer and deleted on my pictures. I forced myself to forget about that world I had grown to call my own.

* * *

"Reena, hurry up! The train will be here soon!"

I tied my hair back with an orange ribbon I had found at the bottom of Mikayla's bag. The bag was fond in a pile of rubble and was the only thing she had left behind.

"Reena!"

I slug the bag over my shoulders and went downstairs to where Ed and Winry waited for me.

"Calm down, I'm ready." I scowled.

"I should have made you go with Al." He muttered, heading out the door.

Al was heading east towards Xing to go explore. Ed and I were headed west. They wanted to help people the best way they could and do more research. On what I wasn't very sure- alchemy most likely. After the battle with Father…Truth…what ever you want to call him, Ed had lost his alchemy but we all lost Mikayla. I looked up to her a lot despite the fact that in the beginning I was ordered to kill her.

As we sat and waited for the train Winry was going through the list of all the things Ed had to do to take care of himself and his auto mail leg.

"Make sure you at least try to get along with Reena." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

Soon the train came and I watched the town of Risembool fade into the distance. I reached into Mikayla's red bag and pulled out a journal.

"Hey Ed."

"Hm?"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I don't think so Reena." He said softly, "Hell, maybe she doesn't even want to come back."

* * *

It was first week in December and I was miserable. I couldn't sit still for more then a few hours and found myself cleaning. My parents where shocked when they'd come home from work and find me cleaning because I never was much of a neat freak. I doubled my gymnastics training and spent hours locked in my room studying. If I could keep myself busy then I wouldn't think about _that place. _

I laid on my bed staring up at my ceiling. I began to wonder that if I stared long enough the Gate would open.

_Don't be stupid. _I scolded myself.

"Aunty." My niece called from the other side of my door.

"Come in." I called.

She opened my door and trotted over to my bed- laying down next to me.

"Are you not feeling well?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry Sasha, I'm fine."

Sasha was so much like Reena it was ridicules. The same curly black hair and the same bratty attitude.

"Aunty, you're spacing again."

"Sorry, you just look so much like this friend I used know."

"Do you miss her?"

I could almost feel tears come to my eyes and I thought about Reena and everyone else back in Amestris- especially Ed.

"Yeah," I replied, "I miss her a lot."

* * *

Author Corner:

~Don't worry this isn't the end! I still got a plot twist or two left in me hehe~

~Oh and my friend pointed out to me that I spelled Mei's name May last chapter so I made sure to change that for this one!


	30. Chapter 29

Not a Normal Girl

EdXOC

* * *

Hehe~ ultra quick update

* * *

"Hey, mom I'm going to head to bed early." I said, coming into the kitchen.

"Without dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. Good night." I replied, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Night dad, bro." I said, hugging them both.

I walked upstairs and headed to my room.

"Aunty, will you play with me?" Sasha asked.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Maybe later sweetie."

I closed my door and looked at the circle I had drawn on a piece of paper that covered half my room. I had finally cracked and looked up the circle I would need to do human transmutation. I had my duffle bag packed with clothes, a few books and trinkets. Through out the passed three months I had been back I felt like I was in Inception. Like nothing around me was real anymore. I had learned so much while I was in Amestris but I couldn't use any of my knowledge here in 'reality'. I loved my family but I felt like everything was fake. Mom was supposed to be dead and so were dad and Ethan. Sasha was the cutest little girl but how do I know I wasn't being tricked. All in all it was safe to say I was paranoid and I no longer had a grip on myself.

_I hope this works. _

I put my bag over my shoulders and stood in the middle of the circle. Taking a deep breath- a clapped my hands and slammed them onto the circle. At first nothing happened but then sparks of blue started to fill the circle.

_It's working! _I grinned.

I saw darkness before I appeared in a blank white space with two large double doors.

"Oh~ Look who's back." The white figure known as the Truth grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to go back." I replied.

"Back to Amestris?"

"Yes."

"You'll have to pay a toll."

I had thought about the toll I wanted to pay and knew I would have to make the decision here and now.

"You can take away the memories of my family." I said, "I feel that I could do so much to help people if I was in Amestris and my family is no longer alive. Those three months were hell."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"As you wish then."

I was thrown through the Gate and into the darkness. When I began to come to I felt like my body was being roasted.

"Where am I?" I muttered, sitting up.

I looked around and found myself in the middle of a desert. Wait- WHAT!

"WHAT THE HELL TRUTH! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN A FREAKIN' DESERT! I SAID AMESTRIS!" I shouted.

I looked down at what I was wearing and found it totally inappropriate for such heat- sweat pants and a hoodie. Letting out a sigh I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and took my hoodie off to reveal my brown cami top. Yes, I just stripped in the middle of a desert, don't judge.

"Alright." I muttered, "Eenie, meenie, minnie, this way."

I started walking in what I guessed was the east direction in the blazing heat.

_I have to run into a town at some point right? _I thought, _I'm so thirsty. _

I decided to put my Ipod in while I walked and knew that if I needed to recharge it I could use alchemy. After walking for what seemed like an eternity I finally found a small town. It was dark by now and no one was walking around. I found an inn and checked into a room. Though this was illegal I turned some money I had in my bag to a currency I thought they might take here.

"By the way sir, where am I?" I asked the inn keeper.

"You're at the border of Xing miss." He replied.

"Oh," I said, "How long is it to Amestris?"

"It's about a two day walk until you reach a town inside of Amestris." He replied.

"Thank you."

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

_Note to self: Tell the Truth a specific place you want to go. Not just by the border of Amestris. _

That next morning I did my morning ritual. I dressed in shorts and a cami top; pulling my hair into a ponytail. I ate I quick breakfast before checking out of my room.

"May I have a map please?" I asked.

"Sure." The innkeeper said, handing me a map.

"Thank you."

I walked out the inn and stopped by a few shops to gather food and water.

_Alright, onward to Amestris. _

I unfolded my map and began my two day walk.

* * *

I was furious.

"How could you!"

"Reena, I-"

"Mikayla loved you and you know it! What if she comes back?" I shouted, "What if she-"

"Reena, she's not coming back. Besides I'm not dating Winry we're just going out to dinner."

"You might as well be dating her." I whispered.

I fingered the orange bow in my hair, "Please, just say you'll wait a little longer…"

"I loved Mikayla, Reena but…what if she doesn't ever come back? It's been almost a year." Ed said, fixing his tie in the mirror.

Ed and I were currently in Central for a visit. Winry decided to come up because Ed needed his leg maintenance and they decided to go out to dinner at some fancy restaurant.

Ed turned to me and patted my head, "Be good okay?"

I had become accustom to calling him my big brother. Though we argued a lot I still respected him and looked up to him.

"Yes sir…"

"Good, I'll see you later"

He left the hotel room, leaving me alone to do what ever.

I went through Mikayla's backpack and took out the contraption she had called a "laptop". In my spare time I took it apart to attempt to learn how to get it to work.

"Well," I muttered, "I got plenty of time."

* * *

I finally came to the small town of Rivertown when I entered Amestris. It was around mid-afternoon and the town was busy with little kids running and mother's shopping around.

I walked to an inn and asked for a room to take a shower and to rest for the rest of the day.

After freshening up I walked out into the town and got something to eat.

"You don't look like you're from around here." The young server said.

"I'm a traveler." I said, taking a bite out of the sandwich I ordered.

"Going any where specific?" He asked.

I grinned, "To see my boyfriend."

* * *

Author Corner:

~Yes, this is the last chapter of the series.

~BUT NOT TO WORRY! I already have a sequel in the making that I think you'll love :)

~All further plot twists will be put in squeal

~I hope you enjoyed Not a Normal Girl and I love all the people who have reviewed/messaged me/ favorited and stayed with this fic this far.

~Kuma the Wolf Alchemist~


End file.
